Divergence
by the green baron
Summary: life is never what you expect. Anna and Elsa learn this the hard way when a stranger is thrown into their lives after Anna makes a big mistake. Warning: Contains; Fluff, bad language,sex, violence,drug use, multiple triggers, and Elsanna. Rated M for a reason. this will be a multi chapter, multi arc piece.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author' Note: This is my first attempt at a multi chapter, multi arc fic. It contains vulgar language, sex, violence, drug use, multiple triggers and Elsanna. This is rated M for a reason**_

 _ **Chapter 1 contains a lot of ass kicking and Rapunzel getting molested.**_

Divergence (Chapter 1)

 _October 5, 1840: Arendelle City, Kingdom of Arendelle; Arendelle Castle, Queen Elsa's study._

"So when multiplying an exponent by another exponent the answer will be the product of the bases and the sum of the indexes. This of course corresponds to the operational inverse, given that we would take the quotient of the bases and the difference of the indexes… Anna are you listening?"

"Um, yeah… uh quotients and indexes an stuff."

"Have you been taking notes like you're supposed to?" Elsa asked with a disapproving glance and arched eyebrow.

"What; ha, ha of course I have." Anna chuckled nervously while avoiding eye contact with her big sister (Anna couldn't lie for shit, especially to Elsa).

"Really… well then, let me see your notebook". The Queen asked while reaching for it.

"Uh, uh" Anna responded as her eyes went as wide as saucers and she instinctively pulled the book tightly to her chest; its contents to embarrassing to be known.

Elsa stood up from the desk in her study; where she was giving Anna a math lesson, part of the curriculum in her training to become Arendell's first 'Regina Surrogatus' and walked over to her little sister.

"I said give me your notebook Anna."

"No, I don't want to."

"Anna quit fooling around and hand me the book."

"Nope, uh, uh"

Elsa was becoming pretty annoyed at this point. "As your tutor, your Queen, and your big sister, I order you to hand it over." Resting one hand on her hip and extending the other one out towards Anna with her palm up.

The Princess glanced around the room looking for an escape; no way in hell was Elsa seeing inside that notebook. The younger sibling saw the door was cracked and deduced that she might be able to bolt thru it if her sister was distracted.

"Uh… **LICK BALLS** " Anna shouted and ran full speed out the door.

"Anna language!" it was a delayed reaction from the Queen who had been rendered speechless for about a minute before rushing out the door as fast as her ice heels would go.

Relieved that her crazy little outburst had worked, Anna's first thought was to go hide under the table in the breakfast nook. As she ran down the hall the slender redhead stopped to knock over a suit of armor as she passed in an attempt to slow her big sister down.

" **ANNA GET BACK HERE!"** Elsa shouted as she took off down the hall. Coming across a fallen suit of armor blocking the way the Queen gave a quick and simple gesture creating a strong gust of wind, blowing the suit back to its feet in its original spot.

Tripping over a loose shoe lace the Princess fell thru the door she had running towards, on to the table, knocking it over, and breaking a lacquered oak leg, as a bowl that had not yet been cleared from breakfast an hour earlier crash into a dozen pieces.

" _Shit a bet she heard that, my damn clumsiness is going to get me caught"_ Anna thought. The 'she' of course being Elsa who had been chasing her down the hall until The younger girl had lost her by making a sharp turn and then doubling back.

" **ANNA WHEN I FIND YOU YOURE DEAD MEAT YOU GOT THAT!** " Elsa shouted as she heard the crash in the breakfast nook.

Quickly she ran thru the kitchen to where Anna was now apparently hiding. When the livid Queen reached the threshold separating the nook from the rest of the kitchen she looked to the floor and saw Anna lying on her back surrounded by broken furniture and table ware. Before she could start scolding the redheaded Princess, Anna held out the book from her prone position on the floor, offering it to her older sister with a deep red look of embarrassment on her face.

Elsa took the book and opened it to find a color pencil sketch of what appeared to be a person with long rabbit ears and nose, wearing what appeared to be her silver blue ice dress and a long platinum blonde braid draped across its left shoulder. Elsa simply reacted with a confused look.

"It's a picture of you as a bunny rabbit" Anna supplied from the floor; glancing to the side still the model of embarrassment.

Elsa sighed deeply, all the anger she had melting away, the platinum blonde couldn't stay mad at her cute baby sister for any extended period of time. Consigning herself to this fact she smiled and shook her head. "Come here my little princess" she said softly while placing her hands under Anna's arms, lifting her up while the freckled girl slipped her arms around the Queen's neck as she looked in to her big sisters eye's with a sad face.

Once Anna reached her feet she looked away knowing she was going to get a lecture.

"Anna, you were supposed to be taking mathematics notes, not drawing."

"I'm sorry" The redhead replied in a meek voice.

"Sweetie, you have to take your studies seriously, these are all things a Queen needs to know.

"I'm not good at math; I'm just a dumb, dumb."

"You most certainly are not. " Elsa reprimanded with her extended index finger.

"And kind of clumsy" Anna offered with a nervous chuckle.

"That you are. I mean look at you, you're a mess" Elsa said as she motioned with her hand, bringing attention to Anna's rumpled dress which was covered with splotches of semi dry oatmeal. Elsa took hold of Anna's upper left arm with her right hand; her left hand smoothing out wrinkles and dusting off chunks of oatmeal.

"Lick balls? Really Anna" Elsa commented on her little sister's staged outburst.

"I… I… needed to distract you" The girl stuttered; Elsa's big sister voice always a little intimidating."

"Well I'm going to confiscate this picture." _"And frame it, she is so goddamn adorable_ ", Elsa thought. "I think that math is over for the day."

"Yay" Anna cheerful shouted wrapping her arms around the young Queen's waist

"As punishment for this whole incident, you will start an hour earlier tomorrow, giving you plenty of time to write _I will be a good Princess and not run away from Elsa._ A hundred times on the chalkboard."

"Boo"

 _June 25'Th, 1987: Phoenix, United States; trailer park off of Interstate 10_

Ethan fell back in to the small kitchen sink as his foster mother's fist split his lip open. Darlene was drunk again, a habit that was getting expensive. It was rapidly becoming more than the eight hundred dollars a month the state paid her for taking care of twelve year old Ethan and the newest addition an eight year old girl with jet black hair and pale white skin.

"Where is it you little cocksucker?" Darlene screamed in rage, assuming that he had stolen fifty dollars out of her purse (not remembering that she had spent it on crack a few hours earlier).

"I don't have it!" Ethan yelled defiantly.

"Don't raise your voice to me you worthless fuck." Darlene backhanded the boy into the refrigerator. Ethan knew better to argue when she was drunk like this, but right now he didn't care.

" **FUCK YOU, YOU OLD DOPE FIEND, DRUNKEN BITCH!"** Ethan shouted.

Darlene replied with a fist to his stomach followed by a storm of punches to the head.

" **NO, STOP…DON'T HURT ETHAN"** a young girls voice shrieked in horror.

Molly had woken up from the noise of Ethan's beating. The eight year old had been with Darlene and Ethan for six months; and the two kids had been inseparable from day one. The dark haired girl was by his side every waking moment; and Ethan wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Why are you out of bed you little shit?" The drunken woman slurred out. "Come here I'm going to give you some of the same. Darlene charged at the little girl.

" **NO!"**

It was over before it had begun, he hadn't planned it; just reacted. Rage took over as the pre-teen grabbed a frying pan from the stove and swung it full force at the side of Darlene's head. Both children heard a sickening loud crack when the steel edge of the skillet connected with Darlene's temple. The woman's eyes rolled back and she fell over with a thud.

"Fuck me" Ethan whispered.

The boy looked around more out of fear than reason; they were at the end of a long lot, far away from the other trailers, and it was already past midnight.

Looking over he saw Molly curled up in a ball crying with her knees scrunched up in the oversize t shirt he had given her for a night dress.

"Molly… it's going to be ok, she can't hurt you anymore." Ethan said as he knelled down to scope the dark haired girl into his arms and walked over to the couch. The adolescent held Molly's frail weeping body in his lap and started to sing; singing had always calmed her down on the nights she crawl into his bed crying, needing someone to hold her after Darlene had given her a session with the belt..

 _The power of love is a curious thing_

 _make a one man weep, make another man sing_

 _Change a hawk to a little white dove_

 _more than a feeling that's the power of love_

 _Tougher than diamonds, rich like cream_

 _Stronger and harder than a bad girl's dream_

 _make a bad one good make a wrong one right_

 _power of love that keeps you home at night_

 _You don't need money, don't take fame_

 _Don't need no credit card to ride this train_

 _It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes_

 _but it might just save your life_

 _That's the power of love_

 _That's the power of love_

 _First time you feel it, it might make you sad_

 _Next time you feel it, it might make you mad_

 _But you'll be glad baby when you've found_

 _that's the power makes the world go 'round_

 _And it don't take money, don't take fame_

 _don't need no credit card to ride this train_

 _It's strong and it's sudden it can be cruel sometimes_

 _but it might just save your life_

 _They say that all in love is fair_

 _yeah, but you don't care_

 _But you know what to do_

 _when it gets hold of you_

 _and with a little help from above_

 _you feel the power of love_

 _you feel the power of love_

 _Can you feel it?_

 _Hmmm_

 _It don't take money and it don't take fame_

 _don't need no credit card to ride this train_

 _Tougher than diamonds and stronger than steel_

 _you won't feel nothin' till you feel_

 _you feel the power, just the power of love_

 _That's the power, that's the power of love_

 _You feel the power of love_

 _you feel the power of love_

 _feel the power of love_

Molly had fallen asleep, a peaceful sleep. All Ethan knew to do was hold her close and worry about one nightmare ending and another one beginning.

….

Ethan pulled the beat up 71' Nissan skyline into the gas station; even though he was only twelve, driving Darlene home from the bar on numerous occasions had been a hard, yet effective way to learn.

"Ok Molly like I told you, go into the gas station ask the cashier to call the police and wait for them. They will take you to a new and better home." Ethan said looking over to the raven haired eight year old.

"I wanna stay with you Ethan" Molly whined out.

"I'm sorry precious; I can't take care of you. The police are going to be looking for me when they find out what happened with Darlene, I've already stolen her car and all of the cash from her purse. I'm going to miss you so much Molly." It took effort for the boy to keep a somber face.

"I'll tell the police about the bad man that broke in and killed Darlene."

Ethan was stunned; it was surprising to hear the little girl just make up a devious story on the spot and under pressure. He reached over and pulled the little girl in to a big hug, and kissing her forehead.

"I'm never going to forget you sweetie."

"I love you Ethan"

"I love you too Moll"

 _October, 6'Th, 1840: Arendelle city, Kingdom of Arendelle;_ _Arendelle Castle, Throne room_

Anna squeezed her hands, discreetly stretching out her knuckles. The Princess was trying to soothe out a case of writer's cramp she had developed from writing sentences on the blackboard before math class this morning. Sitting on the throne and wearing Elsa's tiara upon her head, that was styled in to a bun with a small braid wrapped around it. Anna sat perfectly still (a difficult task for the hyperactive Princess) listening to the mock hearing being held in the throne room.

"What are the charges?" Anna asked the two guards who were each holding the arm of a man in the middle.

"Vandalism, your Majesty" the senior Guard replied, "he set a carriage on fire."

Anna's head spun around to the chair off to the side of the room where Elsa sat to observe, and at the moment to cover her mouth and giggle. Daggers shot from the red-haired Princess's eyes at the mentioning of the carriage. Anna had accidently set the Duchess of Warsaw's carriage on fire a couple of months back; something Anna wished people would just forget about.

" _Stinker, with your damn joke and sexy eyes… whoa where did that come from?"_ Anna thought.

"It was an accident. Please your majesty have mercy" the Mock defendant, who was an actual prisoner from the dungeon who had been serving time for petty theft. The two bit criminal jumped at the queen's offer to play along in exchange for an early release.

" _Really?"_ faux Queen Anna thought; annoyed that Elsa had thrown in her excuse as well. After brief pause to collect herself; the royal continued.

"Let it not be said that the crown shows no mercy. I dismiss the charge of vandalism, and convict you of negligence instead. Three weeks in the dungeon."

" **No please your majesty they'll corn hole me to death in there!"** The prisoner shouted over dramatically

" **Then you will have plenty of time to sit on a pillow and think about what you have done!"** Anna shouted back, pointing her finger in mock anger, deciding to just run with it.

"Damn that's a bit harsh don't you think." The prisoner quipped, breaking character.

Everyone in the room (Excluding Elsa who didn't get the joke) burst in to laughter. Elsa looked at the guards, the prisoner, and her sister all laughing at about something she missed, felling a little left out. The Queen stood up and spoke.

"Thank you all for your time we will be stopping for today, enjoy the rest of the afternoon."

Anna skipped over from the throne to Elsa's side. "So how did I do?"

"Very good my little princess. Your ruling was compassionate, though still punitive."

"Hey I've got an idea; instead of math class in the morning, why don't we just double up on jurisprudence" Anna tried to slip in.

"You're not getting out of your math studies" Elsa kindly chided.

"Ah man" The redhead answered in disappointment. "Oh and that was mean, putting the whole carriage bit, in there" Anna stated with her hands on her hips.

"I wanted you to see what could have happened." Elsa answered back

"It could have been me being sent to the dungeon for three weeks" Anna commented softly, her eyes turned to the floor. "I am really lucky you didn't charge me with a crime."

"If the Duchess of Warsaw had decided to press the matter, I would have had to… but no matter what I wouldn't send you to the dungeon or prison. I love you far too much."

Anna straightened up to kiss the taller girls cheek. "Thank you for not sending me to get corn holed Elsa"

"Anna, what does corn holing mean?"

"You don't know? You wrote it in to the script. ' _They'll corn hole me to death in there'_ Anna acted out in a scared voice."

"A man shouted that once as the guards were dragging him away to start a two year prison sentence I gave him" Elsa said dismissively."

"Damn, you really are an Ice Queen."

"I don't understand" Elsa admitted."

"Oh… wow, you seriously don't know. Well corn holing means being raped in prison."

"What? Is this a common occurrence?"

"Uh, I guess so… you've never heard about it?"

"No it's not something my tutors ever mentioned, and Mama and Papa certainly didn't bring it up, but I will be investigating this and if I find out that people are being victimized serious changes will be made."

"Ehh, maybe you should leave things like they are; the threat of a good butt fuck works as an effective deterrent."

"Anna language!"

"Argh"

"No Anna, turning a blind eye to such a practice is cruel and inhumane. I'm shocked to hear you speak with such disregard I would have expected more compassion from you."

The Princess looked to the floor in shame. Anna couldn't bear having Elsa disappointed in her.

Elsa saw this and changed the subject

"Anna don't forget. Rapunzel and Flynn's ship should be making port this evening, and you are in charge of making sure they have a good time and enjoy themselves, remember this is a vacation for them." Elsa instructed her little sister.

"Oh yea there ship caught a favorable wind and arrived a few minutes after breakfast."

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration "Anna it's three in the afternoon, and you're just now telling me this."

Anna silently shrugged her shoulders in a way that Elsa found really irritating. And then spoke again "I've got it all worked out Elsa; I'm going to take them out bar hopping and get 'em nice and drunk, so we can start a bunch of fights."

The Queen knew her little sister was teasing her with that, but still found it somewhat annoying

"Just go, before I make an ice switch and whip you with it."

The Princess quickly brought her hands down to cover her butt and ran away screaming in terror; just loud enough for Elsa to know she was being mocked.

" _I love you my little princess"_ Elsa thought as she watched Anna run down the hallway. " _Ugh wish she would move her hands so I can check out that amazing ass… WAIT, WHAT?"_

….

"Your majesty, it is just something to consider."

"I appreciate your concern, both of you, but I am sure that won't be necessary." Elsa said answering Kai and Gertta's suggestion to send Anna to a convent. "Deep down Anna is a good girl, she just gets into mishaps." The Queen added, weekly defending her position.

"She set a carriage on fire" Kai mentioned.

"It was an accident" Elsa responded

"She tried to stage a coup" Gerta threw in.

"That wasn't a coup; it was Anna being impulsive and immature. Yes I know that my sister can be a hand full at times, but a convent is not the answer. I am more than capable of giving Anna discipline when it's necessary. No, what Anna needs is a firm yet loving hand."

"Applied to her backside twice daily." Kai muttered under his breath.

"I heard that" Elsa commented dryly.

"A thousand apologies my Queen, I have overstepped."

Elsa gave a dismissive wave of her hand that implied forget it; the man had been on staff more than long enough to be forgiven a few trespasses here and there. The queen continued.

"What Anna needs is me to spend time with her and actually _be_ her big sister. You know what I think I'll go start right now." Elsa got up gave a polite nod to her servants and walked out the door.

….

The two women were knelling on the bed facing each other, completely nude.

"Anna… I'm not sure about this the short haired brunette stuttered out."

"Don't worry Punzie; I was nervous the first time I was with a girl too." The red head wearing twin braids (and nothing else) said in a gentle voice before she leaned down to suckle her cousin's perky light brown nipple.

Rapunzel let out a soft moan before speaking again, "Wait what about Flynn and Kristoff?"

Anna took her mouth away from Rapunzel's breast. "Boys, any objections to this?"

"No, please continue" The two men said at the same time, seated on a couch a few feet from the nude princesses. Both men were holding a beer and splitting a bowl of popcorn that was set between them.

"See Punzie, everyone want's this to happen" Anna said in a kind voice. "And seeing the glisten between your legs means you do too" The local Princess added with a grin.

The brunette blushed deeply and gave a shy nod.

"Good girl" Anna said as she reached around to stroke Rapunzel's butt.

 _February 12, 1989: Tecate, Mexico; desert a mile east of Mexican Federal Highway 3_

The old man felt a chill in the air. _"Apparently the desert gets cold at night here too."_ Alter thought as he brought the jeep to a stop in front of an old weather beaten van. Taking in a deep breath he stepped out from under the steering wheeled and stood on the dry desert floor, leaving the headlights. He counted the seconds, _"Three, two, and one"_.

"Chh-Chh" Alter heard the sound of a shot gun being pumped. _"So predictable"_

"That's far enough, you don't belong here, get in your car and leave or I blow your shit away." The old Israeli heard a young man trying to deepen the sound of his voice.

"I was sent by Decker"

"Wrong answer, Decker is dead and so are you; should have taken my advice to leave when you had the chance" the voice called out from an old grey van.

"I know Decker is dead, who do you think killed him?" Alter answered back.

"Telling me that doesn't help you out."

"Ethan, I'm here to help you out."

"Who the fuck are you, start talking or I start shooting."

"My name is Alter Malka I'm with Mossad, _Well used to be"_ the old man answered.

"Yea and I'm with the KGB" Ethan fired back "What are you, a Federale?"

"Do I look like a Mexican agent; come on the kid that hacked an ATM with an Atari should be smarter than that"

"Wait… what" Ethan stammered.

"Yes kolboynik, I'm here for you, I don't give two shits about Decker he was just a way to find you. I don't care about the four kilos of base coke in your van either."

Ethan slowly stepped out of the open side sliding door pointing a pump action shotgun at Alter.

"What do you want then cop?"

"I'm not a cop; I represent a group that has taken an interest in you."

"Bullshit, your just parroting stuff you read on a police report."

"The fact that you can be more than this isn't on any report."

"You don't know dick about me" Ethan said defensively."

"I know that you're a scared fourteen year old that's been thrown into a life that he's not prepared for."

Ethan motions slightly with the shotgun, "do I look unprepared?"

All the young man heard was a clinking sound of metal as he watched the barrel detach from the rest of his weapon and fall to the ground, before he had the tip of a katana at his throat and a nine mm. pointed at his groin. Ethan looked at the lethally positioned weapons that had appeared out of thin air, and the twenty five- _ish_ looking Japanese woman in all black leather _("total cliché"_ Ethan thought) holding them. Glancing back up, he spoke to Malka sardonically.

"Well nobody's prepared for this shit."

 _October, 6'Th, 1840: Arendelle city, Kingdom of Arendelle, Arendelle Castle, Crown Princess Anna's suite._

"And that's what it feels like to have another girl lick your snatch" Anna cheerfully said raising her head from Rapunzel's neither regions.

The brunette moaned, breathing heavy and fast.

"Yea you came hard didn't you sweetie." Anna said patting her cousin on the stomach. "Punzie are you ready to take this two another level"

"What do you mean another level?" Rapunzel asked innocently while lifting her head up.

"You're gonnna find out" Anna answered with an evil grin. Standing up from the bed, Anna walked over to her closet and pulled out a box. With another evil grin flipped the lid off and pulled out a green strap on dildo (it is her favorite color after all).

The short haired brunette had never seen something so strange.

"Wha…what's… that?" Rapunzel stuttered out nervously.

"Just something I picked up in Paris a couple of years ago

"Do you even know how to use that thing?"

 _May, 20'Th, 1838: Arendelle city, Kingdom of Arendelle, Arendelle Castle, Princess Anna's room_.

"Did you enjoy your trip, your highness?" Kai asked as he set Anna's suitcase inside her room.

"Yes, had a chance to see the Arc de Triumph and the Seine River; oh and I picked up a couple of souvenirs." The teenager said while clutching a package wrapped in brown paper.

"May I be of any further service to you my Princess?"

"Yes Kai, have all the chambermaids between fourteen and thirty sent to me immediately." Anna ordered with a sinister smile.

"Right away your highness".

 _October, 6'Th, 1840: Arendelle city, Kingdom of Arendelle, Arendelle Castle, Crown Princess Anna's suite._

"Oh I've had a little practice" Anna said with a smirk.

"So now what Anna?" Rapunzel asked even more nervous.

"Now you bend over and spread 'em." Anna said while grabbing Rapunzel by the waist and forcing her over the bed.

"Your my bitch now Punzie"

The brunette started to tremble.

….

"High Elsa, do you want a warm hug?" Olaf asked the young ruler as she was walking down the hallway towards Anna's room.

"Of course I do little guy" the Queen beamed in joy as she picked up the little snowman and placed him on her hip, cradling his back with her arm.

"Where were you going?" Olaf inquired.

"I'm off to spend some time with Anna, she needs it. Hey would you like to come with me? Elsa asked; thinking about how much fun the three of them could have.

"Yea I can give Anna a warm hug too."

"I'm sure Anna would love a warm hug."

….

" **Take it whore!"** Anna shouted while she gave Rapunzel a firm slap on the ass.

"AHHH!" Rapunzel cried out as Anna slammed the green phallus in and of her nether regions.

Kristoff and Flynn took of their clothes and walked over to the bed, each standing on either side off Anna both of their members standing at full attention, and within arm's reach of the young princess.

"MMMM. The sausage is ready" Anna announced, grabbing Kristoff's unit in her right. And Flynn's in the left.

….

"Elsa can I ask you a question?" the snowman spoke, looking up at the young woman who was caring him down the hall towards Anna's suite.

"Of course Olaf, you can ask me anything you want." Elsa replied; the Queen was brimming over with happiness at the thought of spending time with her sister and creation, the two most sweet and innocent people she knew.

"Well since you made me, does that make you my mama or my god?"

The platinum blonde royal came to a screeching halt.

"Olaf, I am certainly not a god… and I did create you… so I guess I am your mama."

"I love you Mama." Olaf said while wrapping his twigs around Elsa's chest.

The Queen was at first alarmed at having someone's arms pull across her breast; but then thought _"it's just Olaf I guess it's ok for my son to do it…Son? Too bad it isn't Anna copping a fell right now…_ _ **OK WHAT THE FLIPPIN FUCK WAS THAT,**_ _no I do not have a thing for my innocent baby sister. Shame on you Elsa, like our little princess would ever do something as despicable as having incestuous lesbian sex… Sex? Seriously Elsa what do you even know about sex? Nothing, as it should be. When you marry, your husband will teach you what you need to know .I'd rather Anna teach me, God I love her so much... Oh and what do you think Anna knows about the subject."_

As the pair came closer to Anna's door they could here strange sounds coming from the other side.

"What's that noise Mama?"

Elsa paused, _"Mama? That's going to take some getting used to."_

Pondering for a moment Elsa figured it out.

"Why Olaf I think Our Anna invented some sort of game that involves animal noises. She is so clever." The Queen said as she reached for Anna's doorknob.

"Mama, I thought that it was polite to knock first." Olaf said seeing Elsa's hand reaching to open the door.

"Not with me and Anna, we have a no more knocking rule." His mama told him as she turned the knob.

 _February 12, 1989: Tecate, Mexico; desert a mile east of Mexican Federal Highway 3_

"This is Kagome" Alter said introducing the young Kendo master.

Ethan looked back down to Kagome, who was still in fighting position. "Let me guess, Japanese Defense Agency."

"The Yakuza" The young assassin answered in flawless English.

"Nice" Ethan replied trying not to seem intimidated. "Alright dude, I guess it's your party now. So what's next?"

"That's up to you kolboynik; if you accept our offer you come with us back to headquarters and I torch the coke in your van. If you say no, we leave you in peace, and I still torch the coke in your van." Alter answered as Kagome moved a couple of feet back, releasing Ethan who was very much relieved to have the gun removed from his crotch.

"What's your offer?"

"You come work for our group; you have certain skills that we have a need of."

"I'm nothing special." Ethan countered; Ethan knew he was special, but didn't want Alter to think he could blow smoke up his ass.

"Not only did you break out of a boy's home in Los Alamitos last year. You also hacked not only there computers, but the state of California's as well, to delete yourself out of the system.

Ethan's eyes went wide. "No one… no one knows about that."

"We do" Alter added with a smile.

Ethan thought for a moment. "Why did you kill Decker?"

"He was a waste of oxygen, slime ball coke dealer."

"What do you think I am?"

"A kid who has been shit on enough times to know what a good thing looks like."

Ethan shrugged and smiled "So where's headquarters, Tel Aviv?"

"Tokyo" Kagome answered.

 _October, 6'Th, 1840: Arendelle city, Kingdom of Arendelle, Arendelle Castle, Crown Princess Anna's suite._

Elsa's could have made a million guesses about what Anna and the visiting Coronan royalty had been up to, and they would all be wrong. The Queen just stood in the open doorway with Olaf on her hip, unable to speak. Time had stopped for everyone in the room. Elsa could not believe what she was seeing, her baby sister on her knees pounding Rapunzel from behind while the redhead held a penis in each hand and her face was covered in semen (Kristoff and Flynn had both 'let it go' simultaneously, the very moment Elsa had opened the door.).

Anna was the first to break the silence, speaking with a nervous chuckle.

"Well… you said to make sure they have a good time and enjoy themselves."

 _ **Thank you for reading, please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Divergence (Chapter 2)**

 _October, 6'Th, 1840: Arendelle city, Kingdom of Arendelle, Arendelle Castle, Queen Elsa's study._

"Come on Elsa, I'm not a five year old."

"There is no talking in the corner Anna"

"Ugh" Anna lamented as she stood facing the wall in the right rear corner behind Elsa's desk.

The Queen was sitting in one of the two chairs in front of her desk; they had been turned to face each other, and the one across from Elsa was occupied by a very ashamed Rapunzel, who had been avoiding eye contact ever since they had entered the office. Kristoff and Flynn were sitting on a couch along the back wall trying very hard to be noticed as little as possible.

"I'm not mad at you Punzie, do you understand?"

The brunette nodded as she spoke in a quiet voice "Yes your majesty."

Elsa patted the girl's hand. "Elsa is fine dear".

"Ok" the Princess acknowledged in another whisper.

"Punzie this is not your fault, you didn't know any better." The young blonde took her cousin's hands into her own and smiled at the girl.

"The three of them took advantage of you." Elsa paused to turn her head around in a semi-circle; taking in the image of the two perverts cowering in the back of the room ( _"You just wait Kristoff"_ The Queen thought.), and of course their 'ringleader' her NOT so innocent little sister.

"You see my dear; sex is something to be shared between married couples as an expression of each other's love. It's not the whimsical carefree game Anna has introduced you to."

" _Oh like you would know, I feel sorry for the first guy you get it on with. Hell, you'll probably freeze the poor bastard's dick off."_ Anna thought hatefully. She was getting more and more pissed every second she was forced to stand in the corner like a little girl who had been caught stealing cookies. The fact that Anna had been that little girl when she was younger had no bearing on the matter.

"Your Majesty I believe I may understand what's going on here." Flynn announced as he stood up, shocking everyone in the room who had almost forgotten about him and Kristoff.

"Dude, shut the fuck up. You're going to make it worse." Kristoff whisper shouted at the former thief.

"Do you now?" Elsa answered in a flat tone.

"Ahh, yes your majesty. I can understand why you're so upset, and have every reason to be. It was unforgivable rude of us not to invite you, and on behalf of all of us I would like to apologize; after all everybody likes to be included. Again I am most sorry, believe me it was an oversight brought on by the heat of the moment. Trust me the next time we have an orgy, I will personally make sure you are right in the middle of it." Flynn raised his Eyebrows slightly and curled his lip; he knew that the 'smolder', (a facial expression that makes women swoon and fall into his arms… or so he thinks) would make the virgin Queen putty in his hands.

Kristoff's jaw crashed to the floor; even Anna was rendered speechless.

Elsa did not have the expected reaction to this massive wave of ignorance as one might think. A pleasant smile crossed the Queen's face.

"Flynn, may I call you Flynn."

"Of course you majesty."

"Good… Flynn."

"Yes your majesty?"

"Shut up."

"Yes you majesty." Flynn answered as he looked away from everyone in defeat and unceremoniously sat back down.

Elsa looked back to Corona's Crown Princess. "Sweetie, why don't you go have a seat with your degenerate husband.

"Elsa you're really overreacting to all this." Anna calmly tried to point out.

"Corner time is not talking time Anna."

"Arghhhh!" the Princess groaned and stomped her foot in frustration (and anger from being made to stand in the corner).

Elsa stood with her cousin and then pulled the brunette royal in to a hug. "It'll be ok Punzie, just remember what I told you."

"OK, your ma… Elsa" Rapunzel said this time with a little more reassurance.

Elsa straightened up and put on her 'Monarch' face. "Crown Princess Rapunzel of Corona, for the crime of sexual indecency I find you non-culpable."

Rapunzel performed a deep curtsy and then went over to sit between Kristoff and Flynn on the couch.

Elsa walked over to her desk and took her normal high backed chair behind it.

"Prince consort Flynn of Corona, you are not one of my subjects, and are Rapunzel's husband. Therefore I cannot do anything but find you non-culpable of sexual indecency as well… and call you a disgusting pig.

"This pig extends his gratitude a thousand fold, your majesty." Flynn said as he rose in to a bow, and then back to his seat.

Elsa rolled her eyes and continued.

"Ice Master Bjorgman of Arendelle, you _are_ one of my subjects and even though Anna is obviously the brains behind these reprehensible acts, you were still a willing participant; so it pains me to say that you are guilty of sexual indecency. As punishment for this you will not be permitted to possess or consume carrots for one month. You will not receive any from the castle kitchens, and I will declare a special edict forbidding any one in Arendelle to supply you with carrots for any reason.

"But me and Sven love carrots." Kristoff whined.

"Sven will receive all the carrots he can eat, and I will personally feed them to him, making sure that you won't go for the leftovers."

"Aww come on, that's not fair" Kristoff almost yelled."

"Do you defy your Queen?" Elsa countered in a strong voice.

"No your majesty" Kristoff replied casting his eyes low.

Elsa sighed; she saved the hardest part for last.

"Crown Princess Anna of Arendelle, have a seat."

"About damn time." Anna huffed as she walked from the corner to the chair across from Elsa"

….

 _March, 16'Th, 1991: Tokyo, Japan,_ _Akasaka district, Syndicate headquarters beneath the_ _Tebanashimasu motel._

Ethan took two puffs off the joint and handed it over to the twin on the right, who was dressed in the same sailor style school girl uniform.

She giggled and spoke. "Doko de kore o te ni iremashita. Nihon wa zassō no tame no genkakuna hōritsu ga arimasu. Anata no yūkan'na gajinkun." _(where did you get this. japan has strict laws for weed. your brave foreign boy)._

Ethan smiled as smoke filled the closet. "Watashi wa setsuzoku o motte iruto watashi wa kyōyū shitaidesu." ( _I have connections and I like to share_.)

As Asako passed the joint over to her twin Ayako she whispered in to the fifteen year old girl's ear; after a minute Asako looked back to Ethan.

"Wareware ga suru... Shea otokonoko o kyōyū shitaides" ( _we like to share to... share boys_ ). Asako and Ayako then unbuttoned there uniform shirts reveling identical pink laced B cup bras. Ethan leaned in and took Asako's breast in one hand, and Ayako's breast in the other one; both girls giggled.

"Mā, kyōyū wa omoiyari no arimasu" (Well, sharing is caring) Ethan said with a sly grin.

"O ni-ri wa takushī o kyōyū suru koto ga dekimasu" (the two of you can share a cab)"

The three teens all whipped their heads around to see Kagome standing in the threshold of the now open closet door.

"Ethan we have work to do. The Syndicate did not hire you to fool around with teenage girls."

"Ahh come on building a satellite mounted rail canon last week doesn't earn me a little fun?" the sixteen year old responded.

"There is a difference between fun and what you were attempting." The Japanese woman observed in her normal dry and cool manner.

"I was succeeding, until your cock blocking ass showed up." Ethan muttered under his breath.

"What was that Ethan, I didn't hear you?" Kagome said smiling while crossing her arms.

"Um… that I'm headed to ops right now." Ethan said while giving the twins a longing glance.

"I thought that was it" The martial arts master replied, still retaining her smile.

Kagome looked over to the two teen age girls and said "kikku iwa" (kick rocks) while pointing to the exit.

….

Ethan walked into the operations control room and took his normal seat in front of two CRT monitors that were networked to a mini computer that had a5GHz dual core processor, 1GB of RAM, and had a Terabyte of storage. It was due to Ethan's tinkering that each of these values was at least two orders of magnitude higher than anything else that was available at the time. The Syndicate picked Ethan for a reason.

"What's wrong with you kolboynik?" Alter asked noticing the frown on the young man's face.

"Her royal majesty, Bitch Queen of Hell, Kagome." Ethan answered in a sulk.

"Gentleman, we are already extremely behind schedule so let's get to it" the Team leader said as she walked into the room.

"Ethan we will forget about that business in the closet and the two twin teenaged girls."

Alter's head popped up, with his eyes wide. "Teen twins in the closet, where?"

"Nothing for you to worry about you old pervert." Kagome responded.

"I only wish to live vicariously thru the boy, your majesty." Alter completed with a mocking bow.

Not getting the reference, Kagome dismissed the 'your majesty' and bowing bit and continued. "Ethan was recruited to enhance our technological abilities, not get his dill wet."

"Dick"

"What?"

"Dick, the word is dick." Alter said correcting.

"Whatever, the point is he has duties around here."

"Hey who says I can't perform my job and get my 'dill' wet?" Ethan interjected.

"The boy has a point."

"Enough, both of you." Kagome cleared her throat. "Ethan please begin."

The young man ran his fingers thru his chestnut brown hair and tap a few keys on his key board. A faint sizzling noise filled the air as Ethan flooded ionized gas into the glass chamber that was rising out the center of ops, glowing with a hint of purple. After tapping a few more buttons shapes and colors started to form in the tube. The sixteen year scientist stood up from his console and walked around to stand next to the glass chamber that measured three feet across. Withdrawing a slim remote control from his pocket and pressed a button.

The holographic image of a green sphere appeared in the chamber. Surrounding the sphere were different numbers, symbols, and words hovered in three dimensions around it.

"I give you the plasma grenade" Ethan said in an intentional grandiose voice. Receiving a disapproving glance from Kagome, Ethan rolled his eyes and continued.

"The device creates a fifteen meter effect radius." He pushed another button on the remote and a translucent blue field was superimposed on the holographic grenade.

"The effect radius is determined by the magnetic containment field, which has a flux density of one thousand Teslas. The self-perpetuating Quarck-Gluon plasma with in the EM field will reach one point six trillion degrees Celsius; sustained in a seven second burst…" Ethan could tell by the lack of surprise coming from Kagome and Alter at the mention of an insanely strong EM field and the hottest plasma ever conceived, that he needed to dumb this down to 'field agent level' (a term he was way to chicken shit to use in front of Kagome.).

"It will make a ball of ionized gas that becomes one hundred thousand times hotter than the surface of the sun for seven seconds."

"Holy Shit!" Alter exclaimed.

"Good work, Ethan start working on prototype designs immediately. Alter, you stay here and make sure Ethan stays put. I'll be back in a few minutes. (One does not tell there subordinates that you have to tinkle.)

After Kagome walked out Ethan noticed Asako and Ayako peering thru the window motioning form him. A look of longing entered his eyes.

Alter stood up and walked over to the window and opened it. "Come on kolboynik, your only young once."

The girls giggled and Ethan smiled "thanks Alter, I owe you big"

"Come hurry up before the Bitch Queen gets back."

Alter shut the window and returned to his desk; hearing Kagome's footsteps approach the door he immediately put his head down and pretended to fall asleep.

"Alter, where is Ethan" Kagome asked as she entered the room one now occupant less than when she had left it?"

"Oh my I guess he snuck away when I nodded off. Getting old I guess"

"I'm sure that must be it" Kagome answered rolling her eyes.

….

 _October, 6'Th, 1840: Arendelle city, Kingdom of Arendelle, Arendelle Castle, Queen Elsa's study._

"Anna you have pulled some whoppers before but this… Anna I don't even know where to start."

"Elsa this isn't like all that other stuff…" Anna tried to say in a calm manner before the Queen cut her off.

"You have really crossed the line this time young lady"

That did it. Anna had finally reached her limit. "No Elsa you're the one who crossed the line; and drop the young lady crap. Your only three years older than I am."

Elsa concealed it well but she was in pure shock, _no_ one had ever spoken to her like that before.

"Excuse me" Elsa said with a little force.

"Hell yes excuse you. This isn't like the other stuff, Rapunzel and everyone else in that room was a consenting adult; and my sex life is none of your business." Anna countered now officially raising her voice.

"SEX LIFE?" Elsa now almost shouting

"THAT'S RIGHT, MY BODY, MY VAGINA, MY BUSSINESS." Anna was also almost shouting

"WHEN MY LITLE SISTER IS ACTING LIKE A STRUMPET I MAKE IT MY BUSSINESS!" Elsa, who was now full on shouting, came to her feet.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A STRUMPET, NICE DRESS SNOW HO" Anna fired back, now standing as well

" **SMACK"**

Elsa hadn't thought about or decided to slap Anna across the face, she just reacted; Anna also _just_ reacted.

" **SMACK"**

The blonde woman brought her hand up to hold the cheek Anna had just connected with, slapping her older sister back.

" **HOW DARE YOU!"** Elsa screamed at the top of her lungs.

" **HOW DARE YOU MOTHER FUCKER? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"**

" **YOU BIG SISTER AND YOUR QUEEN IS WHO THE HELL I AM!"** Elsa fired back in rage.

Anna faced the monarch while crossing her ankles **"WELL, PLEASE EXCUSE ME YOUR MAJESTY!"** she said dipping into a curtsy. Only instead of holding the sides of her dress; she held both hands at waist level giving Elsa the middle finger with each one.

The jaws of everyone in the room hit the floor as Anna did the unthinkable.

" **WHY I SHOULD…"** This time Anna cut her off.

" **YOU SHOULD WHAT? CALL YOUR GUARDS, USE YOU MAGIC ON ME…AGAIN! COME ON DO WHATEVER! WITHOUT YOUR POWERS AND CROWN, YOU'RE JUST A SCARED LITTLE GIRL WHO IS TO AFRAID TO COME OUT OF HER ROOM; MUCH LESS FIGHT ME ON EQUAL TERMS!"**

At this point Kristoff contemplated stepping in and attempting to defuse the situation. However he decided against it, realizing that there was still a lot of living he still wanted to do; and getting in between these two psycho bitches would be counterproductive to that.

"Anna do you wish to engage me in fisticuffs?" Elsa asked in an angry calm.

The Princess grabbed the front corners of Elsa's desk and pulled herself forward, stopping an inch from her big sisters nose. "No, I wish to kick your ass." Matching Elsa's calmer tone.

The Queen had spent a lifetime learning control, but emotions like pride and anger can push all that to the side during a heated moment, and this moment was hotter than a volcano.

"Are you sure about this _baby_ sister?" Elsa asked mockingly.

"No powers, no guards, no repercussions latter. Just you and me… oh and my foot up your prima donna, prim and proper, regal ass" Anna answered with a cold stare.

Elsa only had four words left in her for Anna "Bring it on bitch."

Both Arendelle royals then walked out the door headed for the courtyard.

Rapunzel, Flynn, and Kristoff just sat there in silence, until Flynn broke it. "CHICK FIGHT!"

The three of them ran out the door.

….

 _October 4th, 1991: Tokyo, Japan,_ _Akasaka district, Syndicate headquarters beneath the_ _Tebanashimasu motel._

Alter's foot spun behind the young man's knee, dropping him to the ground.

"Ethan; just so were clear. We are in Japan, the birth place of over a dozen different martial arts, and you want to learn Krav Maga."

"I want to be able to fight. I don't care about the millennia of quasi-religious bullshit that goes with those styles."

"Straight unto the point, huh. Son that's a very boring way to look at life."

"Practical though" the brunet replied

"We have a mission gentlemen" Kagome announced as she walked into ops. Alter helped Ethan back to his feet.

"So where are we going this time? The old Israeli asked.

"We aren't going anywhere. Ethan is the primary for this one." Kagome answered with a smile looking right at Ethan whose eyes had almost popped out of his head.

"Since when am I a field agent?" The young man asked still bug eyed from shock.

"Since you're the only one who can meet the requirements." Kagome answered.

Once everyone had taken their seats, Kagome pressed a button on a remote, turning on a large projection screen built in to the wall. As the screen warmed up, the faded shapes turned into a picture of an expanse of water surrounded by mountains on either side with the water filling into a large bay. On the shore of this bay was a handful of small buildings, and what appeared to be the ruins of a castle.

"This would be beautiful Arendal, Norway. A port city in southern Scandinavia."

"And you are telling us about your vacation plans why." Alter asked with a smile. Ethan turned his head and covered his mouth attempting to not laugh; Alter didn't even try that much.

Kagome took a deep breath and counted to ten, while fantasizing about disemboweling the pair of them. "The Arendal museum of local history has acquired a rare artifact that has been emitting amazing amounts of energy and non-ionizing radiation. "

" _Non-_ ionizing radiation?" Ethan interrupted.

Kagome pushed another button and the image changed to that of a purple crystal, which had a faint purple energy halo. "We have been calling them Energon crystals."

"Better watch out for the decepticons" Ethan muttered under his breath. Kagome and the other higher ups had obviously never watched Saturday morning cartoons in the mid-eighties.

"What are they made of" Alter asked.

"No one knows."

"You said energy, what are we talking about in terms of joules?" Ethan asked, now very interested in the crystal.

"That's where you come in. The Norwegians are being tight assed about this and not letting in any scientist, foreign or domestic get near the crystal."

"Then how do expect Ethan to get the damn thing." Alter inquired, not liking where this was going. Though he would deny it if asked, Alter had developed a soft spot for the kid over the last couple of years, and would be damned if Kagome was sending him on some kind of suicide mission."

"Well if you had let me finish you old goat you would know that the Norwegians are letting schoolkids and other layman visit the thing. So we need a scientist who can pass as a high school student, "

"And do what? Walk up and hold an infrared thermometer up to it"

"So you can steal it." Kagome answered and then continued. "Ethan your hotel suite in Arendal will be outfitted with all the diagnostic equipment you will need to conduct an intermediate analysis and a computer that has an electronic mail function, so you can send your results back to the Syndicate."

"Why can't I just bring it back here and use my own lab"

"You will this is just a precaution. The Security Council want's some kind of data on the thing in case you get caught trying to smuggle it out of Norway."

"And since the Syndicate dosent officaly exist. No one's coming to get me if I get caught." Ethan concluded.

"No, eventually after the media has stopped paying attention. The Syndicate will have you killed in prison; you have way to much classified knowledge

"That's the intelligence community for you kolboynik, just full of love and compassion" Alter added with a laugh.

….

 _October 20th, 1991: Arendal, Norway; Arendal Museum of Local History._

Ethan paid the man at the window forty Kroner, and received a ticket. Walking into the museum he adjusted the brim of his cap. The hat was not just for show; the young agent had placed an infrared LED into the lacing. When the circuit with the LED and a small button cell battery next to it was closed no one would notice, though the security cameras would record nothing but a glare as the infrared wavelengths prevented the camera from picking up any other light.

There were paintings and sculptures mixed in with the various other antique objects the small museum had on display. As he walked thru the exhibits the young agent walked by a very old oil painting. Though there was a hint of fading, Ethan could still see the colors of the painting. The canvas showed two gorgeous young women sitting on a couch; one wore a light blue dress and had platinum blonde hair in a long thick braid draped across her left breast and the other was slightly smaller and had vibrant red hair in two twin braids her dress was green with a black bodice decorated with rosemaling. The pair were holding each other's hands and the small ginger had her head lying on the blonde one's collar bone. Walking backwards to see what he had glimpsed out of the corner of his eye; Ethan noticed the painting and a caption at the bottom of the frame _'to kjærlige søstre'_ ; Ethan couldn't read Norwegian but still felt compelled to look at the art work.

" _Yeah, there totally screwing each other"_ Ethan thoughtafter studying the painting for a minute.

Walking towards the center of the room he came upon main attraction: The Energon Crystal.

Ethan pressed a button his watch. He then casually reached into his coat and slide out a small mask and held it up to cover his mouth and nose.

" **BANG"**

A cloud of gas filled the room rapidly. In the cluster of panic and confusion everyone in the museum tried to exit it simultaneously. Ethan saw this as his chance and pulled a brick out of his coat pocket. _"Sometimes low tech is the best tech."_ He thought, smashing the glass case; the sound of broken glass was muffled by the loud alarm sirens and the screams of frightened people trampling one another. As Ethan lifted the crystal out of its setting he noticed the seams of a panel that the crystal had been sitting on. Quickly he pulled out and opened a pocket knife; using the blade to pop open the panel. Inside were two more crystals of identical shape, mass, and color. Pocketing the _three_ crystals Ethan made his way to an exit.

….

Ethan sat at the desk in his suite at the Thon hotel typing his report on a 'Macintosh PowerBook 100' to be sent by electronic mail.

… Acquisition of the crystal went well with no complication. Will begin preliminary testing. It should be noted that Syndicate intel was faulty in this mission. There were _two_ crystals instead of the one mentioned in the file _._

… _._

 _October, 6'Th, 1840: Arendelle city, Kingdom of Arendelle, Arendelle Castle, castle courtyard._

Anna and Elsa stood about a dozen feet apart from one another as a crowd of servants, guards and random subjects whom had been visiting the castle for various reasons, started to form.

"Everyone Listen." The Queen called out in a resonating voice. "I am about to teach my sister a lesson in respect, no one is to interfere under any circumstance."

"The only thing you're going to teach today is what a Queen looks like after she's had her ass kicked!" Anna shouted as she made a few rabbit punches to the air and bounced back and forth on her feet. "Yeah, float like a butterfly sting like a bee."

"What does that even mean" Elsa asked with a smirk.

"It means you're going down trick" The redhead answered.

Meanwhile Kristoff and Flynn were working the now large crowd taking bets.

"I've got hundred on the princess" one man shouted as he handed Kristoff a handful of specidaler notes and receiving a hand written ticket back.

"A fifty on the Queen" another man spoke up.

"The Queen won't be using her powers." Kristoff added

"Uh make that a hundred on the princess then."

Out of nowhere Elsa threw a right cross connecting with Anna's jaw, knocking the Princess to the ground. (Elsa agreed to no magic, she didn't say a word about sucker punches.)

"What do you have to say now feisty pants?" Elsa asked taunting Anna.

A fist to the stomach was Anna's reply. Elsa folded like a cheap lawn chair when the Princess connected

"I say you hit like a bitch!" Anna shouted at the doubled over Queen, before grabbing the sides of the blondes head and driving her knee into the monarch's face; sending her big sister flying to the ground.

" **GET UP PUNK!"** Anna screamed at her sister; as anyone who was familiar with the royals could tell you, this was about much more than the face slap.

Elsa sprang to her feet and wiped the blood from her mouth "I hope that wasn't all you have Anna" the Queen spoke chuckling.

" _OK didn't see that one coming"_ Anna thought. **"THAT'S JUST THE BEGINNING!"** Anna shouted as she charged at the blonde girl.

Side stepping as Anna's charging form reaches her. The older sibling twisted her body at the hips while extending her arms palms; the completed barrel roll throwing Anna face first to the dirt.

" _There that should show her who the boss is"_ Elsa thought as she saw her sister on the ground.

Elsa had thought wrong. Anna turned over to her back and brought her weight to her shoulders. With a burst of strength, the Princess propelled her body upwards with her shoulders and came back down on to her feet. "Alright, now I'm serious" Anna said in a strong voice.

"Big words from such a small girl" the platinum blonde retorted.

The redhead faked a left and followed thru with a right cross knocking Elsa to the ground. The Queen retaliated by kicking Anna's legs out from under her, leaving the Princess to land on her butt in front of Elsa

"Ready to give up Princess?" Elsa asked the girl who was holding her butt grimacing in pain.

A foot struck across the porcelain skinned woman's face. "What's that tell you?" Anna spat out before jumping on top of her big sister and delivering a volley of quick jabs to the rulers face.

" **YOU HEAR ME KNOCKING NOW? HUH… DO YOU MOTHER FUCKER? DO YOU HEAR ME KNOCKING KNOW?** Anna screamed as tears poured out of her face.

Elsa's arms came up full force; pushing Anna off her and tossing the redhead to the ground.

Both sisters were on their sides facing each other, lying in the dirt, unable to move; the fight had been quick but exhausting. Neither woman did anything other than breathe hard for a couple of minutes.

Anna's eyes started to water first; followed by Elsa's a second or to latter. Anger and rage were all gone from the girls; all they felt now was shame and regret.

"El...Elsa I love you" Anna sputtered out thru sobs.

"I love you too, my little princess." Elsa managed to get out from her own cries.

At the same time Anna and Elsa reached out and slowly pulled each other into a hug. Holding each other they just laid there and cried.

"Hey, who won?" one of the men who had placed a bet asked a bewildered Kristoff and Flynn.

"Yeah" was uttered by a chorus of people who had placed wagers on the fight's outcome.

"Umm… in the case of a draw house keeps the pot." Kristoff blurted out as he and ran from Kristoff's sled.

"Hey get back here… you a dead man Bjorgman…. I'll kill you reindeer fucker." And other threats were thrown at the fleeing Ice Master.

….

 _October, 6'Th, 1840: Arendelle city, Kingdom of Arendelle, Arendelle Castle, Queen Elsa's Suite._

Gerta pushed the service cart into the royal chamber. Elsa and Anna were both sitting up in the Queen's bed with the blanket pulled over there laps, and completely unaware of the middle aged woman's presence. The two sisters had been bathed and bandaged and were now nested into each other's arms; Each royal had an arm around the others shoulder and was lightly stroking the others cheek in a scene of saccharine sisterly sweetness.

"I'm sorry" came from a meek and loving voice.

"I'm sorry too" cooed out another loving voice in response.

"Oh, you're both sorry" Gerta finally called out. The display in front of her, reminded the servant of how the girls would hug each other after a fight as children before the isolation. Gerta knew she couldn't stay long without smiling; and the sisters needed to think someone was disappointed in them, after all, one does not openly chastise the Queen and Crown Princess.

"Yea Gerta brought hot chocolate" Anna cheered when she looked up and saw the serving cart loaded with pastries and a silver decanter let off a wisp of chocolate scented steam.

"I should have brought the Castor oil, after the way you two have behaved. Really the Queen and Princess slugging it out like a pair of drunken sailors. I swear this kingdom is becoming famous for its royal shenanigans."

Both held their heads like they were little, "we know" Elsa answered in an embarrassed voice.

"I thought Arendelle was now famous for having a beautiful Snow Queen, Anna said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist.

"If there is nothing else, your majesty I would like to retire for the evening." Gerta was in serious risk of losing her dour expression, if she stayed around Anna at this cuteness level for much longer.

"No Gerta. Thank you and good night." Elsa replied. She needed some privacy with Anna anyway.

After Gerta left, Anna leaned in hugging Elsa tightly with a big grin. "Hmmm. My beautiful Snow Queen."

" _God, she's making this hard"_ Elsa thought as she tilted her head down and kissed Anna on top of hers.

"Anna I need to be your big sister for a little while, ok?" Elsa asked as she rubbed the young redheads back. Anna quietly nodded and then kept her head facing down. The Queen put her finger under her little sister's chin and lifted it up to look into girl's turquoise eyes.

With a kiss on the cheek, the blonde began. "Anna, What you did with Rapunzel was wrong. She grew up isolated from the world in a tower with nothing but a cruel witch to teach her about life. the girl is actually more sheltered than we are. Punzie wasn't capable of making that decision; I think you can see that I'm rite."

"I guess I did just straight up molest the living shit out of Rapunzel, didn't I?"

"Yes you did, and watch you language dear."

Anna nodded and looked up into her big sister's blue eyes. "I'm sorry Elsa. I'm sorry about everything; Punzie, the fight, slapping you, that awful curtsy… Everything. I'll take whatever punishment you have planned." The girl finished and looked away in shame.

"Anna I think we have both been punished enough for one day; wouldn't you agree?"

Anna smiled and nodded

"Besides, that curtsy was kind of funny in a vulgar way. You are a creative one my little princess, there is no denying that.

After holding each other for a few more minutes, curiosity got the better of Anna.

"Elsa were you serious taking away Kristoff's carrots."

"I most certainly am. Anna I am very disappointed in Kristoff. He can be, and is better than what he was being earlier, and I think a month of no carrots will help him remember to be that better man."

"At least he didn't have to stand in the corner" Anna offered with a roll of her eyes.

"Special treatment, for a special girl." Elsa answered with a kiss to Anna's forehead and a couple of pats on the girl's bottom.

….

 _October, 13'Th 1840: Arendelle city, Kingdom of Arendelle, The Hood, Alley behind liquor store._

It had been a couple of days since his last fix; The cloaked figure was sweating in the snow waiting. He was nervous, the ramifications if he got caught were too horrible to think about.

The sound of feet crunching virgin snow alerted the cloaked person that he was here. The only one who could get him the good stuff.

"So, same as last time?" The new arrival to the alley asked already knowing the answer.

The cloaked person nodded.

"Well you know what you got to do, right?"

The cloaked figure nodded and went to both knees and proceeded to undo the man's trousers.

If anyone had been around that night they would have heard moans of pleasure and wails of self-loathing, both accented by the slurping noises.

"Yeah bitch, you know what daddy likes." The man said as he 'let it go' into the cloaked figures mouth. The man fixed his pants and dropped the payment on to the snow covered ground, before walking away; the cloaked figure lunged at it.

With another wail of self-pity and shame Kristoff bit into his carrot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Divergence (Chapter 3)**

 _October, 13'Th, 1840: Arendelle city, Kingdom of Arendelle, Arendelle Castle, Royal Stables_

Sven chomped away happily as Elsa put the carrot in to his mouth. True to her word, the Queen was standing next to the reindeer holding a bucket of carrots feeding the animal. While wearing an alteration on her ice dress; this dark blue version was sleeveless with spaghetti straps and an obscenely deep neck line; the hem fell about four inches above her knee. It was eleven in the morning and the stables were void of human occupancy, save for the Queen. The stable hands had long finished there morning duties and it would be several hours before another feeding; and that was the only reason Elsa was bold enough to wear it. Though it wasn't fitting for the Queen to be showing cleavage and thigh, Elsa loved to wear the dress when she was alone, and though she would never say it out loud (even to Anna) the dress made Elsa feel sexy.

The redheaded Princess entered the stable, she noticed her sister feeding carrots to Sven, and both had their backs turned to her. Anna took in the sight of her big sister in the most revealing dress she had ever seen outside of a bar (bar hopping was another facet of Anna, Elsa didn't know about). The younger girl just stood there and stared. _"Good god, she has a nice ass"_ Anna thought, and then chastised herself.

" _No, stop it. You are not supposed to like Elsa's butt. Bad Anna, Bad Anna."_

"What are you looking at dear?" A pleasant voice entered Anna's ears. The girl had been so mesmerized by Elsa's rear that she hadn't noticed the Platinum blonde's head turn around.

" _The most fuckable ass on earth"_

"Um nice dress" Anna blurted out.

Elsa blushed, a little embarrassed to be seen in such a revealing state; even by her little sister (especially her little sister).

"Hold on let me change into something more presentable." Elsa said while raising her hand to turn her revealing dress into her regular one.

"NO…" Anna said louder than she had planned. "Uh… I mean no don't, it's nice."

"Ok, I'm glad you like it." _"I'd like you to tear it off of me with your teeth."_ The Queen said then thought.

" _Once again you sicko… that's Anna; your cute and adorable baby sister."_

If Anna had been mesmerized by the way Elsa's butt looked in the short ice dress; she was completely enthralled by her sister's huge display of cleavage.

"Anna, what are you looking at now" Elsa laughed as she sat down the bucket of carrots.

" _Goddamn those tits are huge… Ahhh. Stop lusting over Elsa's tits."_ Anna couldn't think of a response for her elder sister. So she did what came natural for when she was around Elsa. She gave the silver headed Queen a big bear hug.

"I love you" Anna blurted out as she held the now startled Queen.

"I love you too my little princess" Elsa said back while leaning her head down to kiss the shorter girl on top of the head.

The two royals stood there holding each other in the hug Anna had initiated, neither one really wanting to let go. Each had taken a sneak whiff of the others hair; both girls oblivious to the other's actions and intents.

As the sisters stood in the stable embracing one another, a hand reached from under the stall next to the one Sven and the royal family was standing; the hand was heading… slowly but surely toward the bucket of carrots. Attempting to steal carrots literally behind the Queen's back was a plan Kristoff would have called crazy before the carrot ban was placed on him by Elsa. However desperate times called for desperate measures; and Kristoff was beyond desperate for a carrot. Thick fingers silently wrapped themselves around the orange and crunchy vegetable. Holding his breath, Kristoff lifted it up from the basket… and screamed in pain as a yardstick composed of ice came down on the back of his hand.

"Ahhhh"

"Nice try reindeer boy" Elsa said with a smile (not breaking her hug with Anna), and then snapped her fingers. Two dozen 'yardsticks appeared and started to whack the Ice master all over his body.

Anna looked up at Kristoff, laughing as he ran out of the stable doors screaming and wailing as the swinging ice kept raining painful strikes on him.

"I'll let it go on for about another minute or two so the lesson really sinks in." The Queen said smiling.

"Oh would you just give the poor bastard a carrot already."

"Language Anna, that's one" Elsa admonished her little sister. The Queen's strategy to put a damper on the petite redhead's cursing involved a bar of soap if Anna reached number three in any one day. Elsa's use of the three strikes and you're out rule was pretty damn strange, seeing that modern baseball wouldn't be invented another five years.

"What? Oh come on Elsa bastard isn't a dirty word" Anna whined.

"It is in the context you used it in"

"Ugh" Anna growled out of frustration. Elsa leaned down and kissed the girl's head again.

"Anna, you are a Princess; and Princesses do not use foul language."

"OK" Anna said dejectedly while casting down her eyes and extending her lower lip.

"Hey, none of that" Elsa said kindly as she cupped her little sisters face.

Anna tried to fight the smile creeping to her lips, but lost as she reveled in the warm feeling Elsa's cool hands brought her.

"See, I knew there was a smile hidden in all that pouting."

….

April 28, 1995: To _kyo, Japan,_ _Akasaka district, Ethan's Apartment, Ethan's bedroom_

 _ENERGON CRYSTAL: Weekly 11 Panel Data Report: 4/27/95_

 _Total Mass: 64.32g_

 _Density: 4.02 g/cm3_

 _Dimensions: 2cm * 2cm* 4cm_

 _Volume Resistivity 25°C: 10^95 ohms_

 _Tensile Strength: Unknown, (Test abandoned 300 Giga Pascals)_

 _Melting Point: Unknown, (test abandoned 10,000 C)_

 _Dielectric Strength: 10^12Mv/m_

 _Hardness: Unknown, (Test abandoned 7,000 (HK))_

 _Irradiance: 61 watts per sq. Meter (Nominal Ambient EM Absorption)_

 _61 Megawatts per sq. Meter (per Amp of induced current across Y axis)_

 _Frequency of Luminous Discharge: 786 THz_

 _Intensity of Luminous Discharge: 3,200 lumens_

 _Comments: Unidentified particle designated as 'NC-597' begin to form 50 Megawatts per square meter of Irradiance. Mimics the characteristics of both fermions and bosons; alternating between Spin-4 and Spin-1/2 states._

"Ethan wa, taikutsuna kagaku o yatte teishi shi, watashitachi o fakku kimasu" (Ethan, stop doing boring science stuff and come fuck us) Asako said yanking the paper out of his hand.

Ethan had been reviewing the data sheet for the Energon crystal. After smuggling it out of Norway four years prior, Kagome had made researching the small purple gem his top priority when he was not on field missions searching for more of the crystals.

Asako and her nineteen year old twin Ayako had moved in with Ethan two years earlier, and he hadn't had a good night's sleep since. The twins were insatiable and at this point both completely nude. Ethan decided to tease them a little first.

"Otagai o fakku" (fuck each other)

"Otagai o fakku suru no ni tsukaremashita"(were tired of fucking each other) Ayako whined out.

"E e,-sō, watashi wa demawa~tsuAyako no tawagoto o seikō ni yakudachimasu" (yeah, so help me fuck the shit out of Ayako already) Asako said while

Ayako lied back on the bed and giggled, knowing that her sister Asako and there boyfriend were going to make her scream

As Ethan pulled his shirt up over his head, he heard to distinct 'POP' sounds once the shirt cleared his neck he could see Asako and Ayako bodies lying on the bed, both twins had a small hole in the side of the head that was leaking blood.

Looking down at the corpses of his girlfriends Ethan muttered in shock

"Fuck me"

It was at that moment all of the training Alter and the Syndicate had given him in the last six years kicked in. Ethan didn't start panicking and screaming or wigging out over the death of the twins, he would mourn them latter. Falling backwards and landing on his shoulder and hip he quickly rolled along the floor, towards his nightstand while the 'POP' of other rounds being fired thru a suppressor left little holes in the sheetrock on the wall.

Once Ethan reached his night stand he hit the front of the drawer twice and the right side once. This combination of taps opened a hidden compartment on its side. It was the training that made him cheek that the .50 caliber desert eagle semi-automatic pistol was loaded and the safety was off. Resting his finger on the outside of the trigger guard the young agent placed, Ethan remembered what Alter's reply was when he asked the old man why he was teaching him to shoot with such a colossal gun.

" _Go big or go home kolboynik"_

The twenty year old Syndicate agent fired three rounds into the bottom half of his bedroom door. A scream and thud followed. Jumping up from the floor. Ethan crashed thru the door he had just fired at, landing in his living room wish a loud crash. Bringing his pistol up as he rose from the floor; Ethan saw and immediately trained his weapon on a tall man with blonde hair in a cheap suit struggling on the floor, writhing in pain and holding his injured legs.

"Well you're obviously an import" Ethan quipped before putting a round thru the man's right eye, the .50 caliber bullet exited thru the back of the blonde man's skull taking a large amount of bone and brain matter with it.

Ethan was far from a stone cold killer, but he was no stranger to it. After killing Darlene with a frying pan all those years ago in Phoenix, he threw up. After the third time he shot someone on a field mission his stomach was fine; seeing that the bastard killed his girlfriends, the young man would sleep sound over this death. 

Ethan knelt down next to the dead assassin's body and searched his pockets until he found the man's wallet. He couldn't read the language on any document but thought it looked Scandinavian. Images of the Swedish Chief from the Muppets went thru his head until more rounds started to pierce thru the walls.

" _Shit there's more of them outside in the hall"_ Ethan Knew the fire escape would be covered as well as the front door. The young man crawled on his hands and knees (as bullets flew past his head) over to a closet door and opened it. Quickly he crawled in and shut the door behind him.

Pulling a string he turned on the lights, to show a keypad on the wall. After he typed a six digit code and hit enter on the key pad. The closet floor dropped revealing a ladder that led to the apartment down stairs that Ethan rented for this purpose. (The Syndicate pays an agent of Ethan's level five hundred thousand Yen a month.) Once down the ladder the young scientist opened another closet door and retrieved his 'get the fuck out of dodge' duffel bag and slung it across his shoulder. He needed to get to headquarters, but the men firing bullets a floor above him were going to make that difficult.

….

 _October, 13'Th, 1840: Arendelle city, Kingdom of Arendelle, Shopping district._

Anna and Elsa walked down the sidewalk holding hands while a thousand Watt smile shined from the young redhead.

What are you thinking about my little princess? Elsa asked.

About one of my childhood dreams coming true

"Dreams? "Elsa asked a bit stunned.

"Yeah, when I was little I always dreamed about walking thru the village looking at all the different things with my big sister." Anna smiled brighter. "You're even holding my hand like I imagined, this is so perfect."

Elsa stopped and pulled Anna to the side and gave her a huge hug.

"I'm so sorry Anna. Even if it takes the rest of my life; I will make up for the time we lost."

"I love you Elsa" Anna said as she stood on her tip toes and kissed Elsa on the cheek. This made Elsa blush.

"Well a good place to start is the "Vill som en Jævel" bar and grill, they have the best Kjøttkaker, and I have never had to wait for a table." Anna said; filled with delight at finally having her sister with her after so long.

Elsa giggled. "Anna, you're the crown princess. I am pretty sure you don't have to wait for a table no matter where you go.

"Here we are" Anna chirped as she led Elsa into the restaurant.

The place was a bit run down looking and had a couple of rough looking customers at the bar.

Elsa was about to tell Anna that this place was a little beneath the dining standards of royalty, when she looked over and so that Anna had already made her way to the bar.

"Glogg please" Anna ordered as two rough looking sailor types fell to the floor between Elsa and her sister slugging each other at full force. While the Queen makes her way over to what she assumes would be a frightened Anna, the Princess's face gains look of glee.

"FIGHT!" Anna shouts exuberantly. Of course all of the taverns patrons rush to the scene and start chanting (With Anna being the loudest of course).

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT"

Elsa cannot speak. Unlike her sister, Elsa hasn't been sneaking out to bars since she was fourteen and wasn't used to rough places and people like Anna was. After about thirty seconds about five bouncers landed on top of the sailors trying to pull them apart. Though things changed once the group reached the outside lot, the two sailors stopped fighting each other and turned on the bouncers; everyone still inside the establishment returned to whatever they were doing until one of the regulars recognized Anna.

"Hey Anna's here" a surly man shouted excitedly.

"Anna's here?!" woman nursing an ale looked up.

Elsa was a bit shocked that almost everyone in the bar was aware and excited about her little sister's presence (she was in no way jealous… nope not in the slightest… no Queen's do not get jelly… well perhaps she was a little annoyed that no one had even acknowledged her presence yet, she is the _ruler of the whole country_ after all.).

"It's the Queen!" One man shouted.

" _Finally"_ Elsa thought as she moved to address everyone and tell them to just pretend she wasn't there and act normal when the man continued.

"It's Anna the Queen of shots."

"Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna…" the crowd cheered.

" _WHAT?"_ Elsa thought (OK sometimes Queen's do get a little jelly)

One laughing drunk sauntered up to Anna "Welcome back your majesty."

" _It's your highness… I'M your majesty"_ Elsa thought while unconsciously starting to form the same pout that her sister displays when disappointed.

"Hey Anna that sure was awesome how you broke a whiskey bottle across that guys face last Saturday one patron mentioned.

That was enough to break Elsa out of her jealousy spell. "Anna" The Queen said in alarm.

Anna turned to her sister with a sheepish look.

"Hey what about the time you screwed that Cordovan Countess on that table. That was pure gold" yet another patron shouted.

Anna made a quick finger across the throat gesture that most people equate with 'shut the fuck up'. Elsa's eyes went big and then cut low.

"Hey are you a friend of Anna's" a drunk asked Elsa, barley able to walk

"You could say that". She answered coolly.

"Well if you hang around until she's good and wasted, she'll probably take her top off again."

"That's it, Anna we are going somewhere else." Elsa said as she grabbed Anna's arm and started to walk out the door.

"See you next time Queen Anna" a patron shouted as the girls started to leave.

"Yeah, but next time leave your friend at home, she's a total buzz kill." Another one chimed in.

Now the situation was reversed, Anna was pulling Elsa out of the bar before she set off another winter.

….

"Anna I do not approve of you being in places like that, you are a Princess. How long have you been going to that establishment?" Elsa asked as they were about to enter the 'Kjedelig som Dritt' family diner (this time Elsa selected the restaurant)

"Umm, since I was like fifteen I think."

"FIFTHTEEN!"

"Well I had to do something with my evenings. The castle's staff were nice but far to stuffy for any kind of fun."

Elsa was about to start scolding and lecturing Anna about decorum and propriety, but stopped herself. _"What right do I have to complain; she wouldn't have been there if I had come out of my room or said something besides 'Go away Anna'. No, this is my fault."_

"Anna, did Mama and Papa know about this?" _"Of course they didn't"_ Elsa asked and then thought.

"To be blunt Elsa, Mama and Papa never had much time for me. Growing up it was mostly Kai and Gerta that looked after me, until I was old enough to sneak out of the castle; I mean damn I took off for a week once when I was fourteen. Our parents didn't even notice.

" _Of course they didn't have time for her; they were too busy with my bullshit. My sister went wild and it's my fault."_

"Are you mad about me sneaking out when I was younger?" Anna asked her sister with a sad look; Anna is comfortable with the person she is but the thought of Elsa being disappointed in her was unbearable.

"Anna, I'm mad at myself. If I had been there for you, none of this would have happened."

"Elsa… If 'if', was a fifth, we'd all be drunk" Anna added with a laugh, pulling the older blonde into a hug. "I wish you had been there. I'd rather hang out with you then go bar hopping any day. But nothing makes a clock tick backwards, and you are here now, and that's what matters."

Elsa did not start crying, but it was a lot of effort on her part that prevented it.

As the sisters walked in to the dinner a hostess walked up and spoke. "Welcome to Kjedelig so… your majesty." The hostess finished in shock as she knelled. As everyone else's attention was drawn over to them, people got out of their seats and knelled.

" _Hmm… I like this place better already"_ Elsa thought as she kindly assured people that none of this was necessary, and to please not allow her to disrupt there meal.

…

April 28, 1995: To _kyo, Japan,_ _Akasaka district, sidewalk outside Ethan's Apartment building._

Ethan shot two more assailants before he made it to the street. Once again he had to turn and crouch down to avoid gun fire from… well he didn't really know who they were; unlike in the movies, there were no centralized bad guy agencies. A bullet grazed his left shoulder with screaming hot furry. Ethan turned and shot the assailant thru the nose, killing the man instantly. It was a clean shot… and his last round. The gun was a five pound paper weight now.

Two more enemy personnel rounded the corner in time to each catch a bullet to the chest. When Ethan turned around to see where the two shots that had saved his life had come from he saw Alter sitting behind the wheel of an old Datsun 620 compact pickup with a rusting yellow paint job; holding his own 50 caliber pistol

"Ethan, get in the back more are on the way, we have to get to H.Q."

"Who's trying to kill us "Ethan asked as he jumped in the back.

"Everybody, C.I.A., M.I.5, F.S.K., and a bunch of others, oh and E-14 has a personal grudge against you ever since you stole those two crystals in ninety-one." Alter answered peeling out as car loads of the enemy were converging on their location.

"Who the hell is E-14?" The young agent yelled as he searched thru his bug out bag looking for a shirt, Alter broke the back window out and slid an AK-47 into the truck bed with him.

"E- 14 is Norwegian intelligence. Now make yourself useful kolboynik"

Ethan picked up the rifle and noticed the folding bayonet and stamped receiver. He screamed to Alter "You couldn't get a Russian one?"

"Were in Asia Ethan, which do you think is more available?"

"Good point" Ethan conceded as he checked the clip and disengaged the safety. As the young brunet brought the weapon to his shoulder, Alter cried out "You keep 'em occupied and I'll try to out run them"

"Yea because this thing will do zero to sixty in 5 hours; could you have stolen a bigger hunk of junk" Ethan retorted as he started shooting at the cars, that were gaining on them.

"You're so negative"

"Kind of hard to be a glass is half full guy right now" The younger agent responded as he shot out the wind shield on a Honda.

Expending his final few rounds into the radiator of pursuing sedan, Ethan shouted threw the window "another clip".

"Don't have one"

"Then were fucked"

"There you go with the negativity again."

Turning to tell Alter the difference between pessimism and realism, Ethan saw that they were approaching the Rainbow Bridge that crosses Tokyo bay, and an idea started to form.

Sticking his head back thru the broken window to tell Alter. "I've got a plan, but it's really stupid."

"Those are the best ones" the older Agent laughed.

"Hit the gas and keep going no matter what."

Alter gave a thumbs up as he took the bridge.

Searching in his bag Ethan pulled out a green sphere and pushed the button on top before throwing it at the beginning of the bridge; hitting the bottom of the truck bed face down.

Once the plasma grenade hit the street a small white ball appeared and then grew to about fifteen meter's, it lasted for a few seconds before dissipating Everyone in the vicinity heard a loud roar as air and debris flew to fill the vacuum created by the blast.

It worked; Ethan and Alter's pursuers drove right into Tokyo bay, because fifteen meters worth of bridge was missing.

"That was fun, let's do it again" Alter shouted back to a bewildered Ethan.

….

 _October, 13'Th, 1840: Arendelle city, Kingdom of Arendelle,' Kjedelig som Dritt' family diner._

Anna slid her foot over to her sister's, which was across the table in and started to tickle the back of Elsa's ankle.

"Anna, behave" Elsa said in a quiet yet serious voice.

"Nope, don't wanna" Anna answered back with a smile

"Anna" Elsa said while giving her little sister a stern 'I mean it' look.

"Ok, I'll be good" Anna sincerely replied while withdrawing her foot. Ever since there fight a week earlier, Anna had been showing a little more maturity, while Elsa had in turn lightened up a little bit.

"Thank you my little princess." Elsa said trying to hide her relief at not having to deal with a mess brought on by the young Princess' antics.

"You used to love playing footsie under the table when we were little." Anna lamented, a little disappointed.

"Anna we are adults now, and also in public. It would not be proper."

"So what?"

"Anna, royalty sets the example."

"A boring example" the young noble replied and then added "I don't see why we couldn't stay at the 'Vill som en Jævel'?

"Because the 'Queen of shots' is retiring her crown. I don't want you going to a place like that, you could get hurt."

"Elsa, I've been going to that bar for an average of three nights a week for years. Besides I have to defend my title against Eric the asshole on Friday, at seven."

"Anna language, that's two."

"No wait, that's his name" Anna pleaded, not wanting to be at two before lunch was even over.

Elsa sighed "All right, I'll let that one slide, this time; and exactly how would you be defending this title?"

"By drinking Eric the… um butthole under a table"

"Anna you weigh ninety three pounds! How can you drink anyone under anything?"

"Ask Richard the fu…. Um sex head, I beat him with fifteen shots of whiskey."

"Fifteen shots of whiskey!? Anna how did you manage to make it that far?"

"Unlike some Queens, I actually earned my crown" Anna muttered under her breath and then shot her hand up to cover her mouth when she realized that she had said that out loud.

Elsa smiled; it was that 'special smile' that made Anna real nervous. "What do you mean by that sweetie?"

"I...Um...I…. oh just do it already" Anna huffed and squeezed her eyes shut."

"Once we are outside, dear"

"Ugh, now I have to wait for it. That's ten times worse."

"You'll live" Elsa commented, and started thinking about the stuff Anna had just said. _"She is a grown woman now, just because you missed out on her childhood doesn't mean you can treat her like a kid now to make up for it. Anna has been acting really mature this last week and it's time to acknowledge it._

"Very well Anna, I suppose I should at least allow you the chance to at least retire undefeated. So I will be coming to watch your match against this Eric fellow.

"Yay!" Anna yelped as she jumped up to run around the table and hug her big sister; as the rest of the restaurant looked at the pair.

"Anna maybe you could be enthusiastic with an inside voice, you know so people won't stare at us." The pale blonde said as she returned the hug.

"People were already staring us, your majesty" Anna replied with a grin.

….

As the sisters walked down the sidewalk a few minutes after leaving the diner Elsa took Anna's hand into hers, making Anna's face light up like a Christmas tree with happiness.

" _Yes my little princess smile, let me make you smile a hundred times for every time I made you cry."_

"You really mean I can go to the contest on Friday."

"Yes, and I will even cheer you on"

"Can Kristoff, Punzie, and Flynn come too?"

"Of course, I'd say bring Sven as well but the owner of the bar might not approve of smelly reindeer coming inside."

"The owner didn't mind when Kristoff and he were whipping everyone at poker a couple of nights ago; the truly amazing part was when Sven started to deal."

"Poker?" Elsa asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"A new card game from the Americas that started getting popular here a couple of years ago"

"Interesting, how much money did Kristoff win?"

"Umm three hundred Specidalers and a basket of carrots"

"Carrots! "Elsa exclaimed while Anna covered her mouth after saying something out loud that she shouldn't have again.

"That man just wants me to make his life difficult. " Elsa huffed out in annoyance and then changed the subject, so she wouldn't ruin her and Anna's day out.

"Anna I hope you left a good tip when you paid the bill."

"Oh they said it was on the house, no charge for royalty."

"What?"

"I know right; hey I wonder if that no charge for royalty thing applies at the chocolatiers shop?"

"No it will not, and you most certainly will not… I repeat… not try." Elsa said curtly.

"Ahh… but I was going to get free stuff." Anna said with a frown.

"You already get free stuff Anna, the crown provides everything you need for free, and I give you a five thousand Specidaler allowance every week. I am going back there to pay our tab. Would you like to come with me?"

"No, I think I'll walk over to the fjord for a little bit"

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes. Oh and Anna."

"Yes" the Princess asked as she turned head around… and then caught a pellet of sleet to the butt. "Eeek" she yelped

"That was for your little comment at lunch about Queen's not earning crowns."

Anna rubbed her butt and pouted a little, and then stuck her tongue out and said "Meanie"

"I love you Anna "Elsa said walking off.

"You have a funny way of showing it" the Princess playfully shot back

….

 _April 28, 1995: Tokyo, Japan,_ _Akasaka district, Syndicate headquarters beneath the_ _Tebanashimasu motel._

Alter brought the pick up to a halt as the engine died.

"Come on kolboynick, we have to get inside" The older agent said as he grabbed his own bug out bag from the truck.

As the two men walked into the motel lobby and then into the elevator, Ethan spoke. "Why now? It's been four years.

"Because you made a break thru." Alter answered as he pushed the buttons for the 1'st, 3'rd, 4'Th floors simultaneously, making a secret panel open on the elevator wall. Behind this panel was a small screen for Alter to hold his thumb against.

"If you mean those strange particles I found when I was testing for a piezoelectric effect; then that's hardly a breakthrough there worthless.

"You said yourself that they shouldn't even exist much less come out of a crystal

"Baywatch Nights also shouldn't exist, and it's pretty worthless too." Ethan retorted.

"Well let's see what Kagome has to say on the subject."

"Which Subject? The NC-597 particle or how much David Hasselhoff sucks. Ethan added sarcastically as the elevator doors started to open on to ops.

"Neither one apparently" Alter answered as the both looked down to see Kagome's dead body lying on the floor of the now burning operations room.

… _._

 _October, 13'Th, 1840: Arendelle city, Kingdom of Arendelle, Fjord docks_

The Princess strolled along the dock thinking of her sister (Who else of course) and smiling.

" _She is so beautiful, and she loves me, and love to lick her twa…Ahhh NO! NOT AGAIN, Damn it Anna, snap out of it. She is your big sister; she is the Queen for fucks sake. Elsa would call you a sick freak for even thinking about it… hell this might be enough to send her back to her room, NO I'd rather be dead then see that happen._

"I'd snatch her by that braid and bend her over a table" Anna heard a large and loud man shouting as he and his buddies laughed and took slugs of off a cheap bottle of rum, they had been passing around.

" _How rude"_ Anna thought; She might be a bi-sexual, tom boy, feisty pants, who would definitely be on Ritalin, if it existed at the time; but she was still a lady.

"She can freeze me anytime"

"Hey wait…" Anna said aloud as her brain started to connect the dots.

"I'd yank that ice dress up and take her to pound town.

" _Elsa! That ass wipe is talking about Elsa."_

"I wonder if her pussy tastes like vanilla ice cream"

" **SILENCE!"** Anna shouted at the top of her lungs. Cutting the man off mid-sentence.

"Fuck of…" The man started to shout before he recognized and kneelt down (Along with everyone in the vicinity.) the crown Princess; Anna of Arendelle.

"Your highness I... I'm …I" the man stalled

" **SHUT UP!"** Anna shouted. "So I guess you thought you were being clever."

"N…No my princes…"

" **I SAID SHUT UP!"** Anna roared; everyone was silent." **NOT ONLY IS SHE YOUR QUEEN, SHE IS ALSO MY SISTER!"** The Princess shouted as she slapped the foul man across the face. **"I SHOULD GIVE YOU FIFTY LASHES IN THE TOWN SQUARE WITH MY OWN HAND; NO WAIT… A FLOGGING IS TOO GOOD FOR YOU; I THINK I'LL HAVE YOU EXECUTED!**

" **NO PLEASE I BEG YOU; I HAVE A WIFE AND TWO CHILDREN TO SUPPORT!"** Begged the vulgar man

" **AND THIS IS HOW YOU HONOR THEM?! BY MAKING CRUDE REMARKS ABOUT THEIR QUEEN! "**

Bringing herself back to a royal stance, Anna spoke a little more calmly. "You seem all hot and bothered by my sister's body; maybe you should take a dip in the fjord to cool off. Yes from here to the south dock and back"

"Um, that's ok; I'm fine." The man said not wanting to swim in the freezing October weather.

"It was not a request." Anna said in a dark tone

Reluctantly the Man slowly climbed down in to the fjord, whining and shivering.

As Elsa walked up, returning from paying her and Anna's bill; she noticed that Anna was standing in a large crowd of people screaming at a man.

"Princess Anna please it's very cold and I'm really sorry…" The once boisterous man pleaded thru chattering teeth.

" **I SAID SWIM FUCKER!"** Anna screamed at the man floating in the fjord

" _Now THAT one is number 2, my little princess."_

Elsa's first thought was to walk over and take charge of the situation, but changed her mind. _"No let her do it on her own; if I want her to act like an adult, then I have to treat her like one."_

Most of the crowd and even Elsa felt pity for the man as he hollered in pain as the brackish waters of the fjord (already below freezing) cut into like a razor sharp knife as he swam to the south dock."

Once the man reached his starting point two of his drinking buddies made their way to the side of the fjord. Anna gave a permissive nod, and they pulled the man out and helped him stand up right.

All of Anna's anger was gone. With her normally sweet and bubbly smile, the Princess gently placed her hand on the dripping wet man who was crying and shaking (basically acting like a little bitch)

"Are you sorry for what you said?"

"Y, Yes m, ma'am, It was wrong to speak disrespectfully about the Queen"

"It was not just the Queen you disrespected. You wife probably wouldn't appreciate you openly lusting over other women, though I'm glad to see you have learned you lesson. Now I want you to go home and think about what you have done today. I want you to sit in front of a warm fire with your family and be thankful that your children still have their father.

"Ok you highness" He said as he slowly walked away while the crowd started to laugh, Anna would not allow that though.

"Everyone stop laughing, that man was in the wrong and I corrected his actions, however he shall not be subjected to ridicule."

The laughter stopped and the crowd started to quickly disperse; while Elsa quietly walked over to her sister and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you Anna, you took charge and let everyone knew that the situation was in your control. Though I have to ask. Anna what did he say about me to make you so mad. Elsa said while kissing Anna on the cheek

"Oh it was so vile and disgusting, you don't want to know"

"It's Ok Anna, just tell me" The blonde sister insisted.

Anna looked away not wanting Elsa to see the redness in her cheeks, while answering in a small voice. "He wanted to know what you taste like."

" **HE WHAT? AND YOU LET HIM GO!"** Elsa cried out in alarm "People return to your homes, we have a dangerous cannibal on the loose, but do not be afraid. We will catch him.

Though some debate it, much of the historical community is certain that it was at that moment, that Anna invented the facepalm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Divergence (Chapter 4)**

 **Author's Note: I promise this story does have a plot. These first few chapters are the buildup.**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews. I love getting reviews, no seriously whenever a review pops up in my inbox it makes my day. I just won't beg for them like some authors; I'm allowed a little dignity aren't I (well as much dignity as an adult who writes mature rated fan fiction about a movie meant for ten year olds is entitled to at least.)? So again thank you for reading my story.**

 _October, 13'Th, 1840: Arendelle city, Kingdom of Arendelle, inside royal carriage._

"So that man didn't want to eat me" Elsa said to her little sister as they sat in the carriage heading back to the castle.

"Well not in the literal sense" Anna answered hoping that Elsa would drop the matter. Part of the reason Anna had become so angry at that crude dock worker was the way he could voice his desires for the Queen (that matched her own) and not be rejected by his peers.

"Well why else would he want to know what I taste like?" Elsa pressed on, completely confused by the matter.

"Um… Elsa I'm surprised you haven't figured this out. Mama and Papa gave you the talk right?"

"I had many talks with our parents."

"I mean the birds and the bees one."

Elsa just gave her sister an odd look.

"Oh come on you have to know about this. Sex Elsa, I know you know what that is, I mean you went ape sh… you went ballistic when you walked in on me and the rest of us when we were having that four-way."

"Yes Anna, I did not approve of that one bit. However, even though you took advantage of our sweet cousin, she had not been eaten."

"Oh yes she had, and if you had been fifteen minutes earlier you would have seen me eating Rapunzel."

"Anna, Punzie is alive and well, you did not eat her"

"Ahh the hell with it" Anna finally cried out and then proceeded to whisper in the Queens ear."

"Oh my" Elsa said in a gasp.

"Well I don't see how that could make a baby."

" **WHAT!?** Anna when that man said he wanted to know what I taste like, he actually meant…"

Anna nodded her head and spoke again "He actually said "I wonder if her pussy tastes like vanilla ice cream." And that's a direct quote, so you can't give me any soap points.

"Why, that disgusting pervert. Anna I am glad you made him swim in the fjord." Elsa pondered the situation for a moment and then spoke when she had a realization. "So everyone there knew what he meant"

Anna nodded

"So when I ordered everyone to return to their homes because of a dangerous cannibal, I was really just making a fool of myself." Elsa looked away and hugged herself feeling very small and stupid.

"No Elsa, you thought you were protecting them, our people realize that."

"They realize that there Queen is a fool."

"Uh, uh; you are not a fool. You are a smart and talented Queen who is loved by all of her subjects; especially this one." Anna said as she placed the side of her head on Elsa's shoulder.

"Anna you are my sister not my subject, I don't like thinking about you that way. I don't like being the authoritarian monarch with you."

"You didn't have a problem being one, when you made me stand in the corner last week." Anna said in a slightly sulking tone.

Elsa ran her fingers thru Anna's hair as she spoke with a smile. "That was me being your big sister not your monarch. If memory serves, I never officially passed judgement on you like I did the others."

Anna thought about it for a minute and realized that Elsa was correct, and that seeing she was the one pulling the strings on that bizarre little puppet show Anna had to admit that she had gotten off pretty easy."

"I guess that unlike Kristoff, no matter what you'll never take my carrots away" Anna said with a smirk.

"Yes and unlike you, Kristoff will never go across my knee for bad behavior". Anna's smirk quickly turned in to a pout; and then into a giggle as she pictured Elsa spanking the large ice harvester.

Elsa wasn't privy to Anna's thoughts, but she was glad to hear her little sister giggle.

"I was really tempted to carry out my other threats." Anna said

Elsa then took her sister's hand into her own. "We both know that you would not have had that man executed."

"No, but I was tempted to give him the fifty lashes in the town square." Anna said as she flashed an evil grin.

"You are fully aware that I would not have permitted you to do that."

"Why not? He would have lived… well maybe… you know, if he didn't have a heart attack or something."

"Anna, once you were done; with all of the adrenaline and rage spent, you would look at his blood soaked back and burst into tears from guilt."

"Uh, no I wouldn't. I'm stone cold like that" Anna said feigning a hard and rugged demeanor.

Elsa leaned in and kissed her little sister on the cheek and spoke with a smile. "Yes, my little sister, is stone cold"

"Well not when you say it like that." Anna blushed.

Elsa pulled her sister into a hug and then placed the girls head in her lap and looked down into loving teal eyes as she stroked the young woman's hair. "Anna you do not have a mean bone in your body

"Ugh.. But I'm fierce. Anna lamented weekly from Elsa's lap."

"Of course you are my little princess"

Anna looked up at her sister and smiled while thinking. _"I am fierce… and dear god I'm in love."_

… _._

 _April 28, 1995: Tokyo, Japan,_ _Akasaka district, Syndicate headquarters beneath the_ _Tebanashimasu motel._

Alter quickly crouched down to cheek for a pulse, there wasn't one.

"Alter look" Ethan said pointing at Hiragana characters drawn in blood.

"What does it say; you read this shit better than I can." _"Even though I've lived in Japan a hell of a lot longer than you have."_ The middle aged Israeli said and then thought begrudgingly (but only a little).

"Order seventeen" Ethan read aloud and then cringed.

"Well then we carry out Kagome's last orders". Alter said somberly

" **NO, NO FUCKING WAY!"** Ethan shouted

Before Alter could speak the sound of machine gun fire came from multiple directions, and both remaining agents realized that they had stayed in one spot for too long in a combat zone. As they went for cover Ethan continued his protest.

"Alter I didn't spend four years researching that goddamn rock just to destroy it." Ethan still had his 'extra crystal' the one Alter, Kagome, and the rest of the Syndicate didn't know about; but he was reluctant to experiment on it.

"Ethan we have to. Every other intelligence agency on Earth is willing to kill for it; to may innocents will get hurt. Come on kolboynik think about it The C.I.A. having constant gun battles with M.I.5 in every major city in North America almost daily, while Mousad and the F.S.K. do the same in Europe. Oh and all the while E-14 is sniping everyone because they think it's there's in the first place.

"Speaking of which, why the hell does Norway even have an intel service?" Ethan asked out of frustration more than curiosity."

"To protect their secret recipe for lutefisk… I don't know why half of these stupid spy networks exist in the first place." Alter answered in his usual sarcastic way.

"Look this whole conversation is moot anyway that damn rock is indestructible. I put it in a twenty two kiloton press and didn't even scratch it. Ethan pointed out.

Alter smiled and held up six plasma grenades wrapped duct taped with the triggers tied together (The Security Council made plasma grenades standard issue for all agents worldwide about one month after Ethan had developed the Mark I service model).

"Ok, that might do it" Ethan ceded.

Before Alter could say anything else doors exploded open and uniformed soldiers propelled down from the ceiling on ropes.

"Well the Blue Berets finally made it" Alter observed with a dead pan face

"Not in time for Kagome" Ethan retorted in anger.

A lieutenant wearing a tan uniform and a black beret made his way over to the two agents

"I am Lt. Hirohito with U.N.I.T. Who is in command here?"

"As of now I am" Alter answered

The tan uniformed officer looked at Ethan and sneered as he looked back to Alter. "Who the hell is this kid?"

"I'M YOUR DADDY MOTHERFUCKER, NOW SHUT UP AND DO YOUR GODDAMN JOB!" Ethan answered in a shout.

"Now see hear boy…"

"Like the Agent said shut up and do your job, and if you call him boy again, I'll let him kick your ass. Alter responded; you do not give his protégée shit. "Now how long until the rest of your U.N.I.T. squad gets here?"

"What you see is what you get."

"What, you and seven men from the standard peace keeping force; that's it? There are over two hundred enemy combatants on the other side of that door." Alter said in disbelief.

"We have to get to my lab, have your men ready to provide cover fire we go in as two teams." Ethan said to the lieutenant in a calmer voice.

"Yes agent" came the soldiers reply, he had fallen in line after Alter chewed his ass.

"I'm out of ammo, I need your side arm" Ethan then told the U.N.I.T. soldier

"Ethan once we get to the lab we'll destroy the crystals and then everything else, if we get separated we rendezvous in Beijing." Alter said to the Ethan as the young agent checked the clip on the pistol he had just received from the lieutenant.

"You heard the Senior Agent MOVE OUT" Special Agent Ethan Beckett ordered. If anyone on Ethan's team had an objection to a twenty year old taking command, they didn't mention it.

….

 _October, 13'Th, 1840: Arendelle city, Kingdom of Arendelle, Arendelle Castle, hallway outside Crown Princess Anna's suite._

"Well I had a splendid day with you Anna" Elsa said as she pulled Anna into a hug.

"Me to Elsa" Anna answered in a quiet and strained tone.

"Anna is everything ok?"

"Yea I'm just tired"

"Anna…" Elsa continued not sure as to why her hyperactive little sister was acting so sullenly.

"Good night Elsa, I love you."

"OK Anna, I'll see you in the morning"

The redhead just flashed a kind smile as she started to slip into her room.

Once the door was closed Anna's broke down; collapsing on to the bed with a sob. After a few minutes the Princess got up and opened her closet; retrieving a large satchel and an arm full of clothes.

Once she was packed Anna sat at her desk and pulled out a piece of personalized stationary and dipped her quill into the ink pot.

 _Dearest Elsa._

 _By the time you read this I will be gone. Don't search for me; we will both be better off this way. Elsa I love you so much and all I wanted was to be your crazy little sister. However that cannot be. I am a sick freak and a deviant; and sick freaks like me don't deserve awesome big sisters like you. This is why I must leave Arendelle and never return. I hereby abdicate my title and station as Crown Princess of Arendelle._

 _In the years to come you will be known as a great ruler, and I am so grateful that I had my time being part of the Snow Queen's legacy. Hopefully not to far from now, when whoever is lucky enough to be your King is holding you in their arms, remember that I will always be holding you in my dreams._

 _Love Anna_

The note was short and sweet, much like its author. The young red head folded the paper in to thirds before dripping wax from her candle and pressed in her signet ring.

Anna waited until eleven that night (knowing that Elsa would be asleep) and then slipped out of her room and paused at Elsa's door. The Princess stood there silently for a moment, Anna smiled at the cruel irony; all those years trying to get Elsa to open that door and now she was running away even though she could now go thru that door any time she wanted.

Sliding the note underneath the door, Anna took a deep breath and sighed, determined not to start crying again until she reached the stables.

… _._

 _April 28, 1995: Tokyo, Japan,_ _Akasaka district, Syndicate headquarters beneath the_ _Tebanashimasu motel._

Alter led a five man assault team composed of the lieutenant and three others in a direct line towards Ethan's lab The plan was to destroy the crystals and every bit of research data compiled over the four years of analysis. Ethan also led a five man team walking along the cat walk above the operations room and leading to his lab; providing cover fire from an elevated position for Alter's group; both units armed with P-90 LV Assault rifles with frame mounted with green laser beams coming from the weapons.

Ethan held up his hand and made a closed fist and then a thumbs up; alerting Alter from the catwalk that they were ready. The ground team moved forward with the grey haired Senior Agent taking point. Once thru the door leading to the corridor a symphony of automatic weapons fire filled the voluminous underground passage as the two Syndicate led teams battled a death squad from every major indigence agency on earth (Who were incidentally trying to off each other as well.), and a few minor ones. As a thousand bullets flew thru the air Alter's team forced their way to the lab. Once the first group was in, Ethan ran his contingent down the stairs and into thru the lab doors, firing rounds at the opposition the whole way.

Alter ran to a small glass container and broke it open with a shot from his Desert Eagle 5.0 and grabbed the Energon crystals.

Before the Blue Berets could seal the lab doors a conventional grenade was thrown, the detonation killing all of the eight man squad, save for the Lieutenant.

The Blue Beret squad leader and the two Syndicate Agents each grabbed a P-90 and started to fire at the spot the lab door had been. Returned fire came at the trio; the Lieutenant fell dead from a round to the head. Alter assessed the situation and to him it looked grim, he knew what to do.

"Ethan is that your modified Faraday Cage Chamber?" Alter asked motioning towards a tall wide silver cylinder.

"Yea, but it's not bullet proof." Ethan answered, not following his mentor's train of thought.

"Good; you've become one hell of an Agent over the last six years kolboynik, I'm proud of you Ethan, it was a privilege to have you as a trainee and a partner… and a friend."

"Alter… come on man don't talk like that, we've gotten out of worse shit then this. We'll make it out we always do." Ethan countered with a nervous laugh.

"No son, just you this time." Was Alter's response as he spun around and cracked Ethan upside the head with his P-90 at full strength.

With no time to waste and the enemy advancing, Alter threw young man's unconscious body over his shoulder and ran to the Faraday Chamber. Hitting a button on a console a couple of yards in front of the chamber Alter opened its door. With a little effort, the Israeli tossed Ethan inside and hit another console button to close the door and final button to activate the three thousand Tesla Deflection shield around the chamber.

As Ethan started to come to (Agent Becket is six feet tall and weighs two hundred and twenty pounds, a whack to the head doesn't exactly take him out of the game) looking out of the chamber doors window he saw that Alter had his back to him and was holding the half dozen plasma grenades in one hand and the two Energon crystals in the other. The enemy forces were closing in on his position.

" **NO, NO, FUCK THAT NO."** The young man screamed in vain; the chamber door would not open while the Tesla shield was active.

Alter turned his head back to make eye contact with Ethan one last time. The old man winked and pressed the button

.

The combined blast of ultra-hot plasma was a hundred feet in width, with large blue electrical discharges arcing across. The blast wave curved around the Tesla Shield and burned with the intensity of a hundred thousand suns. After the blast cycle was complete there was nothing left but scorched earth, sky and Ethan unharmed and alone; even the Faraday Chamber disintegrated around the brown haired young man. A building full of two hundred men was reduced to nothing but one twenty year old Syndicate Agent standing in the spring rain… that had just lost the closest thing he would ever have to a father. **  
**

… _._

 _October, 14'Th, 1840: Arendelle city, Kingdom of Arendelle, Arendelle Castle, Queen Elsa's Suite._

It was one in the morning and Elsa couldn't sleep her feelings about Anna in a jumble.

" _No Elsa, damn it you cannot be in love with your little sister, it's not what good girls door."_

The Queen paced back and forth hugging her stomach.

" _Anna's certainly not going to reciprocate these feelings. She'll think I'm a sick freak."_

Elsa continued to pace back and forth, looking at the ground until she noticed a wax sealed parchment in front of her door. Picking the note up, Elsa noticed the seal of the Crown Princess.

" _Anna?"_

Elsa opened the note and began to read.

….

Kai heard a scream coming from the Queen's chambers. Once the Housekaral arrived at the young blonde's door he could see a sheet of red ice spreading out from the bottom.

"YOU'RE MAJESTY, ARE YOU OK!" Kai asked in a shout, preparing to slam his shoulder thru the ice covered wood if need be.

The door swung open and the Queen stood there with mascara streaks running down her face along with fresh tears

. "SHE RAN AWAY" the Queen shouted with a sob.

"Wake everyone up immediately, I want everybody searching Kai, Army, Marines, Navy, Coast Guard, Castle Guard, All police and town watch, everyone even the fucking kitchen staff… Now, NOW, **NOW.** "Elsa collapsed against her door frame.

"Kai find her (The Queen was in tears by this point)… Find my little princess."

 **Author's note: sorry about the short chapter, but this seemed like a good stopping point for both story tangents. I'm going to try and keep most chapters around 5K or 6K words.**

 **Thank You For Reading, Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Divergence (Chapter 5)**

 _October, 14'Th, 1840: Southern Most Tip of the Fjord, Kingdom of Arendelle._

Former Princess Anna (or at least that's what she had started calling herself) guided her horse Sitron along the trail that had been cut in to the side of the steep cliffs that contained the fjord. Cutting the trails out was the first public works project Anna had been in charge of since Elsa had been training her for royal administration duties. Looking at the trails instantly reminded her about Elsa giving her a warm hug and saying how proud she was because Anna led the project to completion under budget and ahead of schedule. Tears started to drop…

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Anna shouted to herself; it would do no good to dwell on Elsa. That part of her life was over now.

" _Hmm, new life deserves a new name… Ok Carmen… Yea that's pretty awesome. Wait… what am I going to be? I don't really know how to do anything besides be a Princess… Ha, A robber Baron… Well Baroness… Hmm, no I was a Crown Princess so Duchess is as low as I go. Robber Duchess Carmen… Yes that's perfect… now who can I rob… Hmm I'm the only one hear."_

"PRINCESS ANNA!" The red head heard a man's voice call from behind.

Turning to around to see who it was Anna saw a ten man squad of palace guards.

"Shit" Anna mumbled as she nudged Sitron in the side, making the horse pick up its pace from a stride to full gallop.

"YOUR HIGHNESS, PLEASE WAIT." The guard Captain called out as Anna speed away down the trail on Sitron.

The 'Robber Duchess' looked up to sky and saw a pale blue light that was growing larger; after a minute Anna saw the object for what it was… Elsa.

"Yep she's going to be pissed

….

Elsa guided her Ice Pegasus into a downward slope as she approached her errant little sister's position and then dropped down at lightning speed ,touching down ten feet in front of the redhead, Elsa's ice mount exploding into a shower of snowflakes as it touched the ground. Quickly the Queen ran to Anna and grabbed her by the bodice; pulling the Princess to the ground with a loud thud.

" **WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"** Elsa screamed at the young woman before grabbing her into a hug and sobbing like a little girl.

"Y…You weren't supposed to read that note until tomorrow morning." Anna stuttered out crying as well.

"I wasn't supposed to read it at all; because you never should have written it. Anna, my darling Anna there is nothing you cannot tell me." Elsa spoke gently as she climbed off of Anna and sat on the ground while pulling the Princess's head into her lap.

"You Majesty" Elsa heard when she looked up and saw a platoon of castle guards surrounding her and her sister.

"As you can see Captain, Princess Anna is safe and sound. Thank you for the diligence that you and your men have shown, please return to the castle and consider yourselves off duty for the rest of the night. Dismissed."

The guard Captain crossed his arm over his chest and bowed his head, the rest of the guards followed suit, before the Captain turned and marched them back to the castle. Once out of ear shot of the guards, Elsa looked back down to Anna and brushed her fingers across the redhead's cheek.

"Please, tell me what's wrong my little princess" The Queen gently asked

"I won't be your little princess when you find out." Anna said in a low sad voice before she turned her head; too ashamed to look at Elsa.

"Anna, do you need a trip over my knee? You will always be my little princess." Elsa retorted in a slightly stronger voice.

" _Well this is it; this is when she stops loving me"_ Anna thought.

"Elsa… (tears streamed down Anna's face) I'm in love with you… like a man and woman would be."

"As a lover?" Elsa asked in shock, Anna having the same feelings as she did was the last thing the blonde monarch expected to find out.

" **YES, I'M A SICKO WHO IS IN LOVE WITH HER BIG SISTER!"** Anna shouted in anguish.

The young woman sat still with her eyes closed; awaiting Elsa's response. Princess Anna had guessed at confusion first, followed by rage rounding off with sadness. Anna hoped Elsa wouldn't hit her; but didn't have it in her to run if she did.

"I'm sorry Elsa, I wish you had a better little sist…" Anna couldn't finish because Elsa had crashed her lips into the petite girls mouth.

For a second Anna was confused as to why Elsa was kissing her, until she realized that this was Elsa's first kiss; and she would make it special for her Snow Queen. Anna placed her palm on the back of Elsa's head and leaned the tall cotton top back and rolled her tongue in Elsa's mouth.

Anna pulled back first as the reality of the situation kicked in." What? What the hell?"

"I'm in love with you too Anna." Elsa exclaimed as she grabbed the Princess in a hug and started kiss the redhead's slender neck.

" **WHAT? NO… OH MY GOD THAT'S WORSE!"** Anna screamed as she pushed Elsa back.

"ANNA" Elsa blurted out in shock.

"No, no, no, this is worse. Elsa don't you see; now I have to leave. We won't be able to fight this."

"Why fight it Anna, We can be so happy together. "Elsa asked. If the young ginger had any tears left they would have poured over the ground.

"Because I would ruin you."

"Anna, you are my everything; we can make it work, I love you."

"I love you too Elsa, I love you so much. So much; that it won't be me who destroys your legacy."

"Legacy?" Elsa asked, unsure of what her sister meant.

"Elsa; a century from now no one is going to remember my name. So be it, but you, you're different. For thousands of years; parents are going to be telling their children the 'Legend of the Snow Queen' as they tuck them in for the night. And I won't be the reason that legend ends with 'she was executed for having an affair with her little sister.' I can't be the one who sullies it… I love you too much."

Neither woman said anything for a couple of minutes. Until Elsa walked over to Anna and pulled her into a hug.

"You have had your say and now I will have mine." Elsa stated in her Queen voice and then continued. "Anna here you go again sacrificing yourself for me. You need to stop doing that. Your right we won't be able to fight this. So it looks like we are going to be lovers, because there is something you didn't consider when you planed on running away. … You aren't going a damn place without me. So if you want to run away, then that's ok, because I'm running with you. I tossed this crown to the dirt once and I'll do it again." Elsa then took of her tiara and prepared to throw it away and never look back.

"No" Anna yelled as she caught the Queen's wrist. "No you are the Queen and nothing changes that."

"You are the Princess, and nothing changes that either." Elsa quickly replied.

"That's right and you're my big sister before anything else."

"No matter what my little princess."

"Good, now that, that's settled can my girlfriend take me home, I'm cold." Anna asked.

Elsa stood there with a confused look (not used to the term 'girlfriend') and then pointed at herself.

"Yes you dork, you" Anna said with a loving smile.

….

The morning sun was just starting to crack the horizon above the fjord as the two sisters were in their night gowns kissing. With the little redhead sitting in taller one's lap. As they kissed and held each other; trying out there newly confessed feeling for one another, Anna let her hand gingerly cup the bottom of Elsa's left breast. The young monarch pulled away and gave her little princess a look that said 'bad girl'.

"Anna, you know were not ready for that yet" Elsa chastised in a gentle tone.

The younger girls face turned red, "I'm sorry my hand slipped."

"I'm sure it did." Elsa retorted with a knowing smirk.

Anna pulled Elsa in to a hug and spoke. "I shouldn't have gotten so worked up over this. You're the Great Snow Queen, if any one tried to hurt you, or god help them, me. You'd go all blizzards and shit."

Elsa looked up into the eyes of the most wonderful girl on earth and smiled. "I certainly would… and that is number three Anna." The Queen finished up with a smile.

"No wait, that's only number two" Anna quickly interjected.

"One: was this morning in the stable." Elsa started.

"And this is two" Anna finished up.

"No, number two was at the fjord; what did you say again… 'I said swim Fucker'; is that correct? " Elsa answered with a kind voice.

"Yeah… but wait… You weren't there for that." Anna stammered out.

"Yes I was you just didn't see me."

Anna sulked and pouted for a moment, before she shifted in Elsa's lap "You know… good girlfriend's don't make there loves hold bars of soap in there mouth's."

"Anna you are right, good girlfriends don't do that." Anna's eyes light up for a second, thinking she had a reprieve.

"But good big sisters do. Now say 'aww'." Elsa added, destroying Anna's hopes at said reprieve

The redhead frowned but none the less opened her mouth with a sarcastic "AWWW"

Elsa withdrew a bar of soap from her dress pocket and placed it in the younger girl's mouth.

"We are going to fix that potty mouth yet, you wait and see." Elsa said as she rubbed Anna's back and kissed her cheek.

….

 _May 14, 1995: New York City, United States; United Nations Head Quarters, Chambers of the United Nations Security Council._

Ethan adjusted his tie and slowly descended the white carpeted steps leading to a semicircular bench surrounded with three rows of chairs; five of the chairs on the first row were occupied. The young man's gaze fell first on to that month's Council President; a Frenchman named Merimee, Ethan thought. Taking the last step he looked upon the oil canvas mural, taking in the symbolism. A phoenix rising from the ashes represented the world being rebuilt after the horrors of the Second World War and equality symbolized by a group of people weighing out grain for all to share, were the two that struck at Ethan the most. The painting represented all of the ideals he and his late teammates had fought for; it struck Ethan as a little bit ironic that the same people who had tried to kill him were the same ones who had gifted the oil painting to the U.N. in the first place.

" _Alter and Kagome died for you people, it damn sure better have been worth it."_ The agent thought as he stepped off of the staircase and walked to the center of the large bench.

"Thank you all for appearing today. This hearing is classified at level seven. Please give your full name and position to the council sir." The President spoke in accented English.

"Special Agent Ethan Becket; Technology Expert for the Tokyo field office of the Syndicate."

"Good god what is he, thirteen?" The Russian representative commented to the Chinese one in a mumble.

"Twenty; and I have been a Syndicate agent for six years" Ethan said answering the Russian's rhetorical question with a smile that said 'fuck you'.

"Agent Becket we have received numerous reports about the Tokyo incident, but you are the only surviving witness, so we have a few questions about your report."

"Understood, go ahead Mr. President"

Council President Merimee cleared his throat. "Agent you identified only two civilian casualties, other reports identified several others; would you care to extrapolate?"

"I only witnessed two civilian casualties. I had speculated that there would be more, however those two were the only ones I personally observed" Ethan answered, trying to keep his speech clear of emotion.

"Yes, two young women named Asako and Ayako Yukimura; both were killed in your apartment in Tokyo by an E-14 assassin looking to kill you. Why were they there to begin with?"

"They lived there, we were dating."

"Which one?"

"Both"

"Slutty little Japanese perverts" The Russian councilman muttered to his Chinese counterpart.

Again, Ethan heard their exchange. "Slut is a title they would have worn with pride and they would have both told me not to worry about it… unfortunately for you Councilman they aren't here, so if you sully their memory again, I'm coming across that table to drop kick your ass up between your shoulder blades."

"GENTELMAN" Merimee said in a raised voice and then returning to a more civil volume "let us all keep our heads and remember to use good judgment when addressing this very emotionally charged issue."

Ethan let the matter drop, but still kept an angry eye on the Russian bureaucrat who was flustered at being threatened by a wet behind the ears kid (and he had an unsettling feeling that this kid could kill him very quickly) while the President brought the meeting back to its intended focus.

"Agent Becket, do you know why E-14 targeted you specifically over Senior Agent Malka and Deputy Director Higurashi?"

"Revenge for wounded egos."

"Extrapolate on that Agent

"I was the primary for Operation Field Trip."

The Frenchman became quiet for about half a minute before addressing the chamber, "At this time everyone without a level nine clearance or higher needs to leave the room."

The key participants of the hearing remained silent as various secretaries and guards left the room. Once the room was cleared of anyone below level nine the Council President continued."

"The Energon Crystals, they have been a pain in this councils side ever since you acquired the damn things. Tell me Becket, have you had any progress in researching the crystals?"

"Mr. President I believe that the Security Council is sent a copy of my weekly data reports"

"Pretend that we don't all have I.Q.s of two hundred and four." As Merimee said this, the Chinese Councilman opened a file folder and pointed to a line on his copy of Ethan's dossier, as the Russian looked over his shoulder in disbelief.

" _Idiots"_ Ethan thought but did not say."When the crystal is… was exposed to a relatively small electrical current it started to emit an unidentified and quite frankly impossible particle field. I could not find any practical applications for it."

"Then why the hell was every intelligence agency and two bit spy ring trying to kill your team for it." The United Kingdom representative asked, speaking for the first time.

"Because when you replace electricity, with a bombardment of alpha particles, the crystal emits amazing quantities of thermal radiation, enough to supply dozens of steam turbines; basically an un-limited source of clean limitless energy, on the order of ten gigawatts." Ethan paused for a moment and remembered that he wasn't speaking to another scientist or engineer. "That's three large nuclear power plants running at full capacity, and that crystal would have produced it for eternity seeing that it was nigh indestructible."

"Key word being nigh "the Security Council President interjected.

"Yes, when Senior Agent Malka activated the six plasma grenade rig he vaporized everything within a thirty meter radius, even the ambient air was destroyed in the blast."

"Why did he take such drastic measures?"

"I believe he was killing three birds with one stone; destroying the crystals, taking out every enemy operative, and saving my life."

"Stupid old fool;" The Russian muttered; thinking that sacrificing one's self for the greater good was idealistic nonsense.

Unlike the previous two times Ethan did not reply with a smartass comeback. The Russian just insulted his mentor and best friend for giving his life to save Ethan's. This time Ethan ran full speed at the Russian with murder in his eyes.

The Russian representative had immediately scrambled out of his chair; and knocked down parts of the second and third rows. It was the current Council President who intervened, stepping in between the men and then started to shout. "ENOUGH! Agent Becket, were you really going to strike a member of the Security Council; No? I didn't think so… though I will." Spinning on his heels the Frenchman drew back his fist and landed it square on the Russian's jaw; sending the man to the floor.

"Listen you worthless desk jockey; Alter Malak was a twenty year veteran of the Syndicate, as well as an operative for the Mossad for fifteen years before that. And I will be dammed if some bootlicker from the Politburo is going to disrespect one of my oldest friends"

Ethan's eyes widened at the man's last statement; Apparently Alter had made some powerful friends in his time.

After the disturbance was over the councilman retook their seats and the hearing resumed.

"Becket, you have confirmed the conclusions that this council has already drawn. Your actions during this incident were appropriate for the situation and your duty was performed in this best possible manner. The Security Council finds no culpability on your part."

"Does this mean that I am eligible for reassignment, Mr. President?"

"You would be, but unfortunately the Syndicate is being dissolved. Everyone blames the agency for this international cluster fuck. Even though this Council stands by you, the General Assembly thinks these sort clandestine organizations are in opposition of the main principles that the U.N. stand for. "

Ethan eyes became like saucers; as the young agent smoothed out his black jacket and adjusted his blue tie before speaking. "As of when sir?"

"Effective immediately; this hearing is the second to last action before the dissolution is final.

"What is the last one then?" Ethan asked out of genuine curiosity with no sarcasm in his words.

"Your promotion to Senior Agent and honored dismissal, your severance package will reflect your final rank. It's a shame though; since Alter had no taste for command, most of us felt that you would be the eventual successor to Deputy Director Kagome Higurashi."

"Thank you Mr. President, I am deeply honored."

Merimee cleared his throat, making his last statements official. "Senior Agent Ethan Becket, You are dismissed from the Syndicate with this councils gratitude."

"Thank you Mr. President."

"Normally the words 'enjoy your retirement' would be tacked on to that but… you know… reasons.

Merimee sighed a little and relaxed. We appreciate your years of service and dedication and will make arrangements for you to return to Tokyo, after six years I assume it is has become home to you now."

Actually I have nothing left for me in Japan; my life is at sort of an impasse" Ethan said, while pondering about the fact that the four most important people in his life had all died on the same day.

"Mabey you should go to college". The Council President said with a smile.

"I would have to go to high school first." The now retired _Senior_ Agent commented with a laugh.

….

 _October, 13'Th, 1840: Arendelle city, Kingdom of Arendelle, Shopping district,_ _Vill som en Jævel Bar and Grill._

Elsa seated herself at a table in the front with Rapunzel, Flynn and Kristoff and Sven who was working on his third beer. Elsa had promised her sister that she would let her defend her title as Queen of shots, but looking around the place made the young Queen have second thoughts, the place was packed in like a tin of sardines.

"Hey check it out; Anna's not the only royal here tonight." Elsa overheard a man say to his friend

" _Well maybe last time was just a fluke"_ Elsa thought preparing to address her presence; though only if someone made a big scene, this was Anna's night.

"Your right the second man replied to the first, that's Princess Rapunzel from Corona."

Elsa silently fumed.

A tall man with a long black beard climbed on top of a table and spoke thru a bull horn. "Ladies and gentleman… are nowhere to be found in here tonight so I'd like to welcome all you degenerate mother fuckers to the _Vill som en Jævel."_

Everyone in the bar (Excluding Elsa who was recoiling from the man's foul language) cheered, shouted, and clapped as the man continued to speak. Kristoff, Rapunzel, and Flynn all stood up screaming Anna's name while Sven held a sign in his teeth that read 'Go Anna'. As the announcer worked the crowd a young woman with brown hair wearing an obscenely short skirt (In Elsa's opinion) and an apron with the bar's logo came over to their table and spoke to Kristoff.

"Hey K-man, I've got those carrots you've been asking for."

The Ice Master's face dropped as he looked over to see a livid Elsa glaring back at him.

"Carrots Kristoff? Well surely there has been some sort of mistake." The platinum blonde said with her voice dripping with sarcasm; sarcasm that went right over the brunette's head.

"No, No mistake, see I brought the good stuff." The young waitress who was around the same age as Elsa, held up a bunch of carrots for Kristoff to see.

By this point Rapunzel was looking at Kristoff with a look of pity while Sven and Flynn were laughing their asses off.

"Kristoff, you're having carrots delivered to you in a bar!" Elsa said in a chastising way.

"Yeah, fucked up isn't it. He works for Queen Elsa and she's been being a total ass wipe lately and won't let him have any carrots just because he forgot to invite her to an orgy… man she's being a butt hurt little bitch about it, don't you think?" the woman said to Elsa.

The Queen's face went red from anger as she turned to Kristoff who would have already gotten up and made a run for it if a certain ice sorceress hadn't locked his feet to the floor with a thick layer of rime that wasn't visible to the crowd.

"Hmm, I don't know… tell me K-man, do you think that Queen Elsa is being a butt hurt little bitch?" Elsa asked the blond man with a smile that was dripping acid.

"Um the Queen is wise and her decisions on all matters are just and fair, and I for one would never go against her majesties wishes." K-man replied.

"That's not what you said last night" the waitress countered.

"What did he say last night?" Elsa asked the young woman not breaking the death glare she currently had on him.

"It's not important." The very nervous Ice harvester chimed in trying to move the conversation away from him.

"Kristoff don't worry, the only Arendelle royalty in here tonight is Anna, and everyone else is someone who actually has to work for a living."

" _Listen here bitch, you have no clue about how to run a kingdom and if you say another word I'll turn you into an ice statue."_ Elsa thought as she smiled at the waitress as resolved to keep calm and play along, she was not going to ruin Anna's night.

"Yeah, how did you put it last night K-man, 'what that frigid bitch needs is someone to dick her down, even if it's Sven. Oh hey good to meet you by the way, I'd better get back to work." The waitress said quickly and then turned to trot off before she stopped and looked back to Elsa "Hey you have the same hairstyle as the Queen, but between you and me you wear it way better."

"Why thank you" Elsa forced a smile to come thru all the anger.

After the waitress was gone the Kristoff held his head down "Please, just make it quick." He said closing his eyes anticipating death."

"Be in my office tomorrow morning Ice Master, we will discuss your atonement." Elsa said in a calm voice.

"All right everyone here is the moment we've all been waiting for." Everyone in the bar looked to a table that had been set up in the center of the room and the bar owner standing on it.

"First our challenger; Eric the Asshole, he hails from Denmark and is accompanied by his lovely wife Ariel." Most of the bar booed as a man with black hair and a white shirt walked out with a young redheaded woman on his arm; her hair styled to cover one side of her face in a provocative fashion. As Eric took his seat the bar owner spoke again.

"And now; our resident twelve time champion, Anna, The Queen of Shots."

" _Twelve time?"_ Elsa thought, still not understanding how Anna could out drink men triple her size.

The bar became uproar as Anna walked out wearing a crown made of shot glasses. Elsa was stunned to see the crowd of over a hundred give her sister a standing ovation. Chants of "Anna, Anna, and Anna…" filled the air as Kristoff, Rapunzel, and Flynn all stood up joining them.

After a few minutes the cheering died down a bit and the owner spoke thru his bull horn again.

"Tonight's contest is sponsored by James B. Beam Distilling Company. Jim Beam, the smooth Kentucky whisky that has been an American favorite for forty five years and the one our contestants will be drinking tonight."

The owner addressed the contestants. "Eric are you ready?"

"I was born ready" the man said with a sly grin; and then looked at Anna, "You can take a minute to say goodbye to your crown sugar."

"What a rude guy" Rapunzel said to Elsa as they watched.

The Queen had her fingers crossed and was muttering to herself "please don't make a scene Anna" over and over again.

"YOU CAN TAKE A MINUTE TO GO EAT A BAG OF DICKS; AND NOT JUST ONE DICK, BUT A WHOLE BAG FULL, MOTHERFUCKER." Anna shouted loud enough for the entire bar to hear her loud and clear.

"Damn" Elsa whispered to herself as a wave of drunken people chanting 'Anna' roared thru the crowd.

"Anna are you ready?"

"Let's go." Anna answered.

A topless serving girl wearing nothing but a short cloth around her waist brought out a tray with thirty shots of Jim Bean and placed them on the table. Elsa was shocked at seeing a bare breasted woman walk out, and a little angry at the way she stood _way_ to close to her Anna.

"Round one will be fifteen shots, all shots must be completed and held down. Contestants BEGIAN."

Eric the Asshole grabbed and swallowed each shot hard and fast, slamming the glass down on the table. By the time the cocky Danish competitor got to ten he started to cough and then became frustrated as he reached for his next shot and noticed every one of Anna's glasses empty and organized into three neat little rows of five. With a final wet sounding cough he finished the fifteenth shot; dropping the glass.

"The contestants will get a fifteen minute break before proceeding to round two. Anna and her opponent both stumbled a bit when they got out of their chairs to go mingle with the crowd.

"I've got this in the bag, I'm only slightly buzzed." Anna said as she walked up to her family's table and took a seat next to Elsa. Anna grinned a little as she secretly rested her hand on the Blonde woman's thigh.

Elsa fought back a blush and pretended like everything was fine. "Anna how can you consume so much of that horrible American cask wash and still be standing up right."

"An adolescence of two handed drinking and partying builds your stamina. How else do you think I managed to stay up for three days straight and climb a mountain during your coronation?" Anna asked innocently. Elsa knew her little sister didn't mean anything vindictive with her words. But they still stung, as the Queen started to feel guilty.

"Oh speaking of the Coronation, man I cannot believe how wasted I was at that thing." Anna said with a slight slur, her inhibitions were starting to fail.

"How so?" Elsa asked

"Oh man I was high out my ass…" Anna Paused mid-sentence so she could mock Elsa as she said the predictable words

"Anna language" Both sisters said in unison, and then Anna burst in to laughter

Elsa raised an eyebrow at Anna's inebriation induced attitude.

Anna continued "No seriously, I smoked a big fat one right before I walked in to the ballroom."

"Hell yeah little red, go hard or go home." Flynn said as he high fived the Princess to Elsa's bewilderment.

"So that's the reason you said yes to Hans when he proposed." Rapunzel concluded in a moment of clarity."

"Yep" Anna replied now fully feeling the effects of the whisky.

"What are you talking about, you smoked a big fat what Anna?" Elsa asked in frustrated confusion.

"Marijuana" Rapunzel said answering her cousin's question.

"THE DEVIL'S LETTUCE!" Elsa shouted in alarm.

"Actually I used to get it from a guy named Goren"

The Queen had never suspected her little princess of drug use, then again she never suspected that she would fall in love with the little train wreck either. Elsa just sighed and put her arm around the little redhead who instinctively nuzzled her head into the blonde's neck. As long as it went no further the two could just play this off as sisterly affection.

"Contestants please return for round two" The bar owner called out on his bullhorn.

As Anna rose she looked at Elsa and let her tongue dart in and out seductively and was already back to the center table before The Queen could give her a scolding look.

The topless woman was back with a tray loaded with forty shots.

"In this round the contestants will drink ten shots, recite the alphabet and then down ten more. All right contestants GO.

Anna finished the ten shots with ease and then started to recite the alphabet "A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,I,J,K,L,M,N,O,P,Q,R,S,T,U,V,W,X,Y,Z, Æ,Ø ." She then downed five of the ten left, wobbled on her feet and then downed the final five.

Eric was just now starting on the alphabet and was stammering thru it horribly. After nearly throwing up the challenger was able to down the last shot.

"All right let's have a big round of applause for both of our contestants." The bar went into an uproar. "Ok another fifteen minute break and then on to the final round."

This time Anna stumbled on the way back to her group's table and would have fell face first if Elsa hadn't sprung forward to catch her.

"ANNA" the Queen said in alarm.

"Hey beautiful" Anna slurred out as she placed her arms around the blonde's neck and kissed her cheek.

Elsa quickly looked around to see if anyone had witnessed their exchange. Relived when she saw that no one was paying attention.

"Anna, perhaps you've had enough." Elsa said out of concern for her little sister.

"What? No, I have to beat Eric the Asshole… um because he's an asshole… _(hic)_ … Anna language, te he he." The sloshed Princess said giggling.

"Come on Anna sit down" Elsa said helping the girl to the chair Rapunzel had been in before she and her husband along with Kristof had got up to mingle with the crowd.

….

"Hi I'm Rapunzel" the brunette said as she extended her hand to Eric's wife Ariel.

"Ariel, nice to meet you." The _other_ redhead answered taking the young Coronan's hand while looking around nervously and fingering the sweep of hair that covered the right side of her face.

Picking up on the young woman nervousness, Rapunzel tried to make small talk. "So why do they call him Eric the _Asshole_?"

The timid wife pulled back the curtain of hair that alluringly covered her face to reveal a swollen and bruised cheek that paired with a black eye.

"I see, oh my" Rapunzel said uncomfortably.

"Eric lost the last competition and when he loses… I do too" Ariel said in the flat and emotionless tone of a person who has become accustomed to abuse.

Rapunzel stood there for a moment and then grabbed the young redhead's hand. "You're coming with me."

"Coming where?" Ariel asked in confusion.

"The kitchen." Rapunzel answered as she drug her along.

….

"Well good sir, that smolder of yours does sound like a winner. Though I prefer more forceful methods myself" Eric said to Flynn; Kristoff and Flynn had been talking to the contestant for a few minutes. The Dane then spoke again. "So my large strapping friend, I noticed you with my opponent; I bet she's a handful."

"Well she was, we were dating for a while but ended up breaking it off. We got along great, but it always seemed like a part of her was somewhere else when we spent time together. We are still really close though." Kristoff answered; he had handled their breakup pretty well. The ice harvester could tell that Anna's heart belonged to someone else, but for the life of him couldn't figure out whom.

"Did you try laying the smack down?" Eric asked casually.

"What?" Both Kristoff and Flynn said at the same time.

"Oh, come on. Look I am aware that NOT beating your wife is this new fad that's sprouted up, but trust me, deep down women like it when their man gives them a good pop in the mouth. They appreciate the structure it brings to their lives, it's comforting to know where the boundaries are, and she respects you for correcting her when those boundaries are crossed." Eric said, now quite proud of himself for giving the two men such good advice.

Kristoff felt his blood boil while the Dane prattled on about the virtues of beating your woman. At no time did he ever even think about hurting Anna; Elsa wouldn't have gotten the chance to kill him, because his adopted mother Bulda would do it first. Much like Elsa, Kristoff cared too much about Anna to make a scene and ruin her night. So instead of grabbing the little Danish weasel and holding him upside down by his ankles and shaking up and down until the jerk cried, Kristoff simply decided to tell him off and walk away . "Well Eric, that was quite informative. I would love to stay and chat some more, but you're a dick." With that the Ice Master turned around and walked away.

"Hey I'm a cad and I'm proud of it." The dark haired foreigner said to Flynn.

"No, you are not. The only smack I lay down on a woman is the one to her backside while I'm thrusting my member in to her. My hands make a woman cry in ecstasy not pain. _I_ am a cad, you are just an asshole. Good day sir." Flynn said as he followed Kristoff's example and walked away.

"Well that's what they call me." Eric said as shrugged his shoulders, confused as to why the two men he was having a pleasant conversation with just moments earlier had just walked off in offence.

….

"Come on Elsa just one for good luck." Anna pleaded as she tried to get her girlfriend to kiss her before the final round started.

"Anna, were in public" Elsa answered calmly.

Anna started pouting

"Hey what's wrong feisty pants?" Kristoff asked as he and Flynn approached their table. One look at adorable little Anna made the mountain man want to go back over to Eric the Asshole and cave his face in for even suggesting that she needed a good smack.

"Elsa wont slip me any tongue" Anna answered, far too drunk to realize she had just outed the two of them."

Elsa couldn't do anything at the moment. Every vivid horror that could be placed upon the sisters for their forbidden love played thru out her head.

"Wow she's drunk." Kristoff laughed out.

"She doesn't seem into it little red, I'm sure Punzie would oblige." Flynn added being the cad (and not asshole) he was

Elsa threw her arms around Anna and said aloud for everyone to hear "Oh you silly girl Anna." And then whispered into her ear for no one but her to hear. "Don't you dare kiss anyone but me, you are mine, got it." Anna smiled and kissed Elsa's cheek.

She was drunk enough to lose all of her inhibitions, but not so far gone yet as to not consider Elsa's feelings. "Only you; these lips are the exclusive property of the Snow Queen." She whispered in Elsa's ear and then pecking her on the cheek. Elsa only blushed a little.

"Ok People this is the moment we've all been waiting on Round three. Contestants if your still conscious come back to the center table."

"Wish me luck" Anna said as she stumbled back to the center of the bar.

As the two contestants retook their seats the owner spoke thru his bull horn again.

"This is our final round and it's going to be a doosie. The contestants must balance a spinning plate on one finger while shot gunning an entire bottle of Jim Beam, our proud sponsor. If they drop the plate or can't finish the bottle then they are disqualified, the first one to finish is tonight's winner. So who has the luck and who's going to suck… we'll find out in a minute. Oh and speaking of sucking, Our house beer is colder than Queen Elsa's panties so come up to the bar and suck one down."

Elsa fumed as the crowd laughed at the announcer's joke about her frozen unmentionables.

" _Yea go ahead and laugh now, you won't be laughing when your liquor licenses is revoked first thing Monday morning."_ Elsa thought viscously

….

 **SMACK!**

"Again, and lead with your hip" Rapunzel shouted.

Ariel brought the frying pan into the side of beef again

 **SMACK!**

"AGAIN, HARDER"

 **SMACK!**

"Yes perfect…"

The two eighteen year old's had been in the bar's cold storage for about tem minuets as Rapunzel taught Ariel how to lay her own smack down when a young man in an apron approached them

"Excuse me ladies, this area is restricted to Vill som en Jævelemployees only "Oh, that's fine were just about finished here, and we'll be needing this." Rapunzel said as she motioned with the frying pan and then handed the young man a gold coin worth a thousand Coronan Marks.

The young man stared in awe at the insane amount of money the strange woman who had been beating up a side of beef in the cold room had just given him as the two women walked away; with the brunette speaking to the redhead.

"Now remember first to the gut and then to the back of the head."

"Got it Punzie" The Redhead said with a bright smile that she hadn't worn since her honeymoon.

….

Eric struggled to chug the bottle and almost dropped the plate twice while Anna spun the plate effortlessly and was reaching the end of the fifth of whiskey she gulped down like it was sweet lemonade.

" _She can barely walk five feet in front of her without falling down, but she spins that plate effortlessly."_ Elsa thought in bewilderment as she watched from the crowd.

Eric's plate was about to slip, seeing this Anna took the last of her liquor in one swallow; Anna wouldn't win because of a disqualification, she would win by… well, winning. The Princes slammed the bottle down victoriously as Eric blew chunks all over the table and the chair Anna had been sitting in before she moved, Anna had seen enough drunks puke that she knew what facial tics and contortions came right before hand.

"Well looks like tonight's winner and still champion, is Anna, the Queen of shots." The owner announced in a loud voice.

Everyone in the bar ( **in** cluding Elsa this time) got up and started chanting 'Queen Anna' over and over. Anna stumbled as she stood up from the center table and walked around to the front where she attempted to curtsy, but instead fell forward into a roll and landed at Elsa's feet. The inebriated ginger looked up at her big sister and laughed. "I won, woo hoo"

"Yes Anna yes you did and somehow managed not to succumb to alcohol poisoning while doing it" as Elsa helped Anna to her feet.

"Yea, I won twice." Anna blurted out as she started to exit the bar with Elsa's arm draped across her shoulder for support.

….

"Ungh" Anna groaned in misery as she puked into the bushes that ran along the center of the parking lot (well you have to park horses and carriages somewhere don't you). Being a good girlfriend Elsa held Anna's braids back as she vomited some more. Being a good big sister, she chastised the Princess for it.

"Well Anna I certainly hope you don't drink like this every time you go out. You might have been having a blast half an hour ago; but were not having fun now, are we.

Anna's response to that was another volley of spew flying into the bushes.

After a few more minutes of upchucking a gallon of foreign spirits, Anna was feeling a little better.

Elsa conjured up some snow in her hand and started to wipe of Anna's mouth. "Anna you are not doing this again; do you hear me?"

Anna grinned. "Is that an order from my sister, my Queen, or my girlfriend?"

"All three of us." Elsa answered dryly as she crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow.

"Good, all three of you can kiss me." Anna said as she leaped at Elsa who did not have time to move out of the way.

As Anna groped Elsa and shoved her tongue down the Queen's throat (much to Elsa's dismay, they were in public and Anna had a mouth coated in puke.) when the waitress she encountered while sitting with 'K-man' walked over to the couple.

"Ahhh, Damn it Anna, I was going to ask her out. This is the Princess of Hyrule all over again." The Waitress said in a huff.

This time the Queen was glad the woman did not recognize her

"Snooze you lose" Anna said in triumphant cockiness

As the waitress walked away Elsa looked down to her girlfriend with a tinge of jealousy. "Princess of Hyrule?"

"Some chick named Zelda I hooked up with last year after a bender, trust me if had seen those ears sober."

Elsa decided that she didn't really need any more details. "Well Anna what do you want to do now?"

Anna first smiled, and then covered her mouth while mumbling "I want to go back to the bushes" and ran to throw up some more.

….

As Elsa walked to where their carriage was parked she held her little sister cradled in her arms because the girl was too drunk to walk on her own. The Queen spotted Kristoff mounting Sven

"In my office at eight am sharp, Bjorgman." Elsa shouted to the Ice Master as he whimpered away on Sven.

Rapunzel and Flynn were waiting at the carriage when Elsa walked up still holding a very drunken Anna.

"Here allow me" Flynn said reaching out for Anna

Elsa pulled away, "no, I allowed Anna to become like this and I will take care of her."

"Yea, Elsa's gon to take care me." Anna slurred out.

"Yes, Yes I will" Elsa said and before she could say anything else, she and the other three in her party heard Eric yelling at his wife as they walked to their own carriage.

"HURRY UP YOU WORTHLESS FUCK, I DON'T HAVE ALL NIGHT. I SWEAR I SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOUR SORRY ASS UNDER THE SEA."

Ariel looked over to Rapunzel and gave her a wink; the cooking implement hidden in her cloak would be changing up her and Eric's 'routine'.

The _sober_ Princess winked back with a knowing smile _._

"What a horrible man" Elsa commented and then continued as she looked down to the sister in her arms "Anna, I'm proud of you, for embarrassing that miscreant."

The inebriated girl cheered and then threw her arms around Elsa's neck. "I WUV YOU!"

"I wuv you too my little princess" Elsa said as she leaned down and kissed her Anna on the forehead.

 **Authors note:** **Well this pretty much makes up for how short the last chapter was. This was a fun one to write. I had to split this chapter in half because the word count was just getting a bit high. Thank you for reading please review**

 **P.S.: Attempting to drink as much alcohol as Anna did would give you a B.A.C. of 1.4% (according to the B.A.C. calculator), this is unobtainable and the attempt would kill you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Divergence (Chapter 6)**

 _ **October, 18'Th, 1840: Arendelle city, Kingdom of Arendelle, Arendelle Castle, Breakfast nook.**_

Elsa sat across from her sister half-heartedly reading that morning's edition of the 'Arendelle Times Herald', while trying to figure out why the girl wasn't hung over from the insane amount of whisky she drank the night before. _"She's even up early enough to have breakfast with me, and it's Saturday"_ Elsa thought.

Anna had been sitting there for about twenty minutes eating breakfast and making small talk with her sister; all the while wearing her shot glass crown. Elsa had been ignoring it, but finally felt she had to say something. "Anna would you please take that silly thing of your head."

"But it's my crown" Anna replied in a hurt voice.

"Well you're not defending you title today." _"Or ever again"_ "So take it off."

Anna frowned as she took the crown off. "You're wearing a crown." The Princess commented as she looked up and down Elsa's form seated across from her. In lieu of her ice dress and braid, The Queen was wearing a high collared purple dress with discrete green rosemaling and had her hair up in its traditional bun, topped off with off course _her_ crown.

"I am a Queen, and Queens get to wear a crown." Elsa replied as she continued to read her paper.

"Well I'm a Queen too, the Queen of shots." Anna said as she crossed her arms.

Elsa pondered this for a moment; an outside observer would say that Anna was being insolent or that Elsa was being a hard ass, depending on their view points; but Elsa knew that Anna was just being Anna and she certainly did not think that Anna was unworthy of a crown, Elsa just didn't want people snickering behind the girls back. It would not do for the Queen to freeze some snooty noble because they made fun of her little sister. "Might I remind her majesty, that the Queen of Shots is a vassal to the Queen of Arendelle?" Elsa mused.

"Ok" Anna said dejectedly and left the crown on the table.

Elsa felt a small tinge off guilt. _"Really bitch; you couldn't just let her have that";_ the older sister thought spitefully at herself.

As a servant carrying dirty plates from the sister's breakfast walked past Anna, she snatched a cherry tomato from of off one and popped it in to her mouth; this brought a chastising look from Elsa.

"Anna, you are a lady and you know how to act like one." Elsa said from behind her paper.

"Elsa, don't you love me for me." Anna asked in a sad little pout. **(A.N.: yes I have Anna pouting a lot, and it's adorable** **when she does it, so there.)**

"I do love you for you, that's why I want everyone to see you at your best" Elsa responded pleasantly.

"I only do that stuff with you; everyone else gets to see 'stick up the butt McPrissy pants'." Anna said proudly.

"Who, dare I ask is that? Elsa asked.

"Who 'stick up the butt McPrissy pants'?"

"Yes" Elsa said trying very hard not to laugh.

Even though the Queen was trying not laugh, Anna saw the smile coming across her sister's lips. "Stick up the butt McPrissy pants is the good girl you always want me to be in public. What's wrong Elsa does the phrase 'stick up the butt McPrissy pants' make you want to laugh?"

"No, of course it doesn't."

"Of course what doesn't?" Anna asked with the most innocent expression she could muster.

"You know what" Elsa said lowering her eyes a little. The Blonde knew exactly what her mischievous little sister was up to.

"Oh" Anna said drawing out the word in a feigned epiphany. "You mean 'stick up the butt McPrissy pants'."

"Yes, now stop saying that." Elsa said as she burst into laughter.

"Saying what, 'stick up the butt McPrissy pants'?"

"ANNA" Elsa said now full on laughing.

"Ok, I'll quit. Oh by the way, speaking of things going up the butt, your inspection of the prison is today right?"

"Anna that is not funny, if I find out that people are being victimized there will be serious changes and repercussions for any prison official that has been allowing it thru his own actions or turning a blind eye." Elsa said in a more serious and chastising tone.

"I'm sorry" Anna said weekly as she turned away from Elsa in shame.

Seeing this Elsa looked over to the door and placed a strong layer of ice over it with a wiggle of her fingers , and then got up to walk around to Anna's side of the table. Reaching the girls chair, the Queen pulled Anna up and took her spot on the chair and then placed Anna on her lap. The Princess wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Anna I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"It's ok, not like you've never got on to me before." Anna said leaning in to her Snow Queen.

"Anna, I know that you were just teasing and didn't mean anything spiteful. You are wonderful on so many different levels and not always being prim and proper is just part of who my special baby sister is."

"I'm not a baby" Anna said with the second pout since she got up this morning.

"No you're not; because this would be very wrong if you were," Elsa said before pulling Anna into a kiss.

When they pulled apart Anna's sad face had been replaced with the normal happy one that Elsa could never get enough of.

Rubbing the Princess's back, Elsa spoke to the girl. "Anna when I get back from the inspection, we are going to do something really fun and probably against my better judgment, ok."

"That sound great Elsa, but I kind of wanted to go with you."

"To the Prison! No Anna absolutely not."

"But it would be a great learning experience for me. After all the Regina Surrogatus has to know more than just icky boring Math."

"Anna math is very fun if you give it a chance, after all Monday morning's lesson will be about binomial equations.

"Blech, hey if I promise to have fun with these bisexual equations, will you let me go with you?"

"Anna, the 'Tar Det Opp I Ræva' Correctional facility is a dangerous place full of very bad people; the kind of people I don't want anywhere near my baby sister. And don't say it, because you will always be my baby sister regardless of how old you are or how much maturity you have shown in the past couple of weeks." Elsa let out a sigh realizing what she had just said and then continued "And that is why I'm going to allow you to come with me."

"Yay" Anna cheered and hugged Elsa again.

"And I said binomial equations not bisexual and you know it. Anna started to giggle as Elsa looked at the clock on the wall, which read seven fifty.

"That sort of inappropriate humor is below a princess; however, you care little for propriety and I have an eight A.M. appointment with the Official Ice Master and Deliverer, so I don't have time to lecture you about. The meeting won't take more than fifteen minutes. That means I will only have to wait another forty five for you to get ready." Elsa added the last part with a smile.

"Hey I don't take that long." Anna said defensively.

"We will see. Now, as much as I like you sitting on my lap you need to hop up so I can go to my appointment." The Queen said while tapping Anna's nose playfully.

….

 _ **May, 5'Th, 2001: Los Angeles, United States, International House of Pancakes on Sepulveda Blvd.**_

"Ethan" a voice called out from one of the restaurant's booths.

The twenty six year old man with brown hair looked over to see his friend Alex call him with a wave. As he reached the booth Ethan smiled and sat down across from Alex.

"So do you plan on staying in L.A. or going back to Boston?" Alex asked.

"L.A. no contest, the Boston winters have been kicking my ass, I hate ice and snow."

Glad to hear it. So PhDs in electrical engineering, mechanical engineering, and of course particle physics in six years oh and your one of the few graduates who entered with a G.E.D."

"Yeah I call it my Good Enough Diploma." Ethan responded with a chuckle.

"So what did they do, clone you from Einstein's toe nail clippings or something." Alex ribbed.

"Hey that was funny; you only manage to come up with a good joke every six months; so hey I'm honored that you would use such a finite resource on me."

Alex responded with the finger and a smirk before speaking again. "Well again I'm glad you staying in Los Angeles, because there is someone I'd like you to meet."

"Alex, I swear to god, if you are setting me up on another blind date…"

"Oh here she is" Alex said standing up.

Ethan stood up as well, turning to see a petite woman around twenty two with black hair in a pixie cut and pale skin, while Alex started to make introductions.

"Dr. Ethan Becket I would like you to meet…"

Alex was cut off when Ethan stuttered out "M, Molly?!"

….

 _ **October, 18'Th, 1840: Arendelle city, Kingdom of Arendelle, Arendelle Castle, Queen Elsa's study.**_

"Come in" Elsa answered in a cheerful voice as she heard the knock on the door.

"Um… you wanted to see me your majesty." Kristoff said nervously as he stuck his head thru the door."

"Yes, I did, thank you for coming on such short notice." The young blonde said in a happy voice.

Elsa kept her cheerful manner as she motioned for Kristoff to come in, "Please have a seat"

As the large ice master sat down Elsa twirled her fingers and restraints composed of ice appeared on his wrist and ankles; this elicited a gasp from the blond man.

"Relax Kristoff; those are there just so you do not try to run away."

Kristoff gulped in fear.

"So let us start with your disobedience to the ban I placed on carrots."

"Your maja…." The man started but was cut off by Elsa in mid-sentence.

"I am still talking, and you need to remain quiet until I give you permission to speak. Can I trust you to do that without placing an ice gag over your mouth?"

Kristoff nodded

"Excellent, now as for the ban on carrots, which is extended for an additional month by the way. I did not place that ban on you because I wanted to be spiteful. You helped Anna take advantage of a royal from another kingdom. Even though Punzie is my and Anna's cousin, she is still a visiting foreign dignitary, and you could have started a war, What do you think King Arron would think about his sweet long lost daughter being taken advantage of like that. Anna is the reckless one not you, you know better Kristoff. You also know better than to defy your Queen, but that is what you have done."

Elsa noticed Kristoff starting to tremble. _"Good, this is a nice start. That's right reindeer boy you should be scared."_

Elsa carried on. "Disobeying a direct order from your monarch is quite a serious charge; but even it pales in comparison to the scandalous things you said about me. Kristoff I am genuinely hurt by what you said. Now I know people say things they don't mean when they are angry or upset, but what was it you said… oh right 'what that frigid bitch needs is someone to dick her down, even if it's Sven.' I am afraid I do not fully comprehend that sentence. Now I am not completely sure, but I think you were implying that some random man should insert his member inside of me and that it would even be acceptable for your pet… no please excuse me… your friend, a reindeer to do it."

Kristoff had his eyes shut afraid to even look at Elsa.

"Now Kristoff if I am interpreting this right, you implied that the frigid bitch… oh that must be me, you know the Queen of Arendelle… should be sexually satisfied by an animal, even one as wonderful as Sven, well please tell me if that is. You know have my permission and command to speak."

Kristoff cleared his throat and tried to come up with something to say.

"I, I…I have no excuse for my actions or words, your majesty." Kristoff said with his head down.

"Just so we are clear, you admit your guilt for the serious crimes of defiance and slander of your Queen." Elsa said still keeping a pleasant tone to her voice.

"Yes your majesty." Kristoff answered with his head down, hoping that he would receive a quick death.

"Well then, all that is left then is deciding a proper punishment" Elsa said while tapping her finger on her desk.

The Queen snapped her fingers and let her eyes go wide with a false expression of inspiration. "Ahh the stocks could be a good choice."

After saying that to the ice harvester Elsa fluttered her hands and fingers in an exaggerated wave creating a moving diorama of Kristoff in the stocks being pelted with vegetables by laughing children out of frosted ice.

"Well that doesn't seem so bad now, dose it K-man?" Elsa asked smiling.

Kristoff whimpered.

"Hmm… actually that might be acceptable for the disobedience, but not for the slander. To be honest the penalty for those sorts of seditious remarks call for a more severe punishment." Elsa commented as she gave a wave of her hand changing the scene to an image the blond man swing from the end of a rope."

"Ahhh" Kristoff screamed in terror.

"Oh would this be more to your liking." With another flick of her wrist the scene changed up again; this time into the now terrified young man locked into a guillotine and the lever being pulled by an ice version of Olaf.

"Well regardless of the method, we know the result." Elsa said now changing the diorama to a grave stone with the words 'here lies reindeer boy he pissed off the Queen'. Next to the ice gravestone was an ice version of Sven tossing a bouquet of flowers on to the raised dirt with his teeth.

Elsa noticed a tear forming in Kristoff's eye and decided that this portion of his atonement was finished. With a movement of her fingers she released the restraints and told him to stand. When he stood up Elsa walked over and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Kristoff, Even though your relationship with her is over, you were very good to my Anna. I have not forgotten that. So I will not be punishing you with any of those methods."

Kristoff sighed in relief.

"So instead I will be punishing you with this method" Elsa held out her hand and allowed a long paddle composed of ice to appear.

The Ice Master's face became twisted with shock and fear.

"Kindly lower you trousers and bend over my desk." Elsa said, still not losing her smile.

….

"Hey little red, where's the crown?" Flynn Rider (the Coronan thief turned prince would start swinging if anyone other than his wife Rapunzel callas him Eugene.) asked as he walked up to Anna who was standing in the bottom floor entrance to the castle that led out to the front court yard, leaning on the door frame.

"Elsa made me take it off." Anna said with a pout **(A.N. yes she's pouting again, deal with it ;-)**

"Well that's just mean. Hey if I tell you a joke do you think you would feel better."

The young princess nodded with a small grin."

Flynn started to tell the dirtiest joke that came to mind. "Ok so these three dicks are hanging out in the break room.

Elsa started to walk around the circular interior balcony, gliding her hand along the ornate wrought iron railing. As the Queen approached the stair case in the middle she could see and hear Anna and Flynn.

"The first dick said "my owner is great, he rubs me down every night with baby oil, and it's wonderful.""

"The second dick speaks up yeah well my guy is amazing too, he uses lotion and is real gentle."

"Then the third dick wipes some sweat of his forehead and goes "Yeah well mine's a son of a bitch." He shoves me in this dark hole every night and makes me do pushups till I puke." Anna started to giggle. Flynn the flashed a sinister grin. "And If it rain's red I halve to do it twice."

Anna burst out laughing. "Holy shit that's funny."

"Anna language, that's one."

"Uggh." Anna groaned out loud as she spun around to see her sister Elsa slightly adjusting her bun (a recent physical activity involving Kristoff and a lesson well learned she hoped; had made it come loose.)

"Flynn was using bad words too." Anna said in a whinny voice.

Elsa walked up to Anna and spoke as she crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows with a wide smile. "Flynn isn't my little sister." Anna sulked some more.

Elsa then turned to Prince Consort Flynn Rider ( _legal name_ he had it changed). And spoke with a flat face "You are still a pig."

"Thank you; I do try your majesty."

The Queen rolled her eyes and turned back to Anna and leaned her head down to kiss the Princess on the fore head lightly. The moment Elsa's lips touched her little sister's skin, the pout turned to a slight grin.

"I wish you hadn't worn your hair in those twin braids, the prison is bound to be full of degenerates lusting over you."

"Oooh do you think they will picture me when their pounding off tonight." Anna added with a devilish giggle as she pulled a rise out of her sister.

"ANNA!" Elsa said in alarm to Anna's joke.

"What, is the Queen of Arendelle jealous because some criminals are going to be thinking about her little sister when they spank the…" Anna was cut off by Elsa, who had quite enough of Anna's teasing.

"Anna if you finish that sentence you're going to be the one getting spanked.

Anna laughed some more, before retorting. "We don't have time to go back to your room."

"I'll give you one on the way over there in the carriage if you don't quit being a pain." Elsa said half playing. Anna's response to this threat was just to pull Elsa in close and kiss her.

After breaking there passionate kiss, Anna displayed her skill with non sequiturs.

"Hey I heard screaming come from you study, is everything ok?"

"Oh Kristoff stubbed his toe."

"Oh, ok." Anna said with some suspicion but decided to not push the matter; and the thought _"He stubbed his toe twenty times in a row? Wow, I thought I was the klutz… why was he bare foot in Elsa's study to begin with?"_

Flynn, who had been standing on the other side of the staircase watching the two sisters at didn't know exactly what to think, but he knew it was hot. Quickly Prince Flynn ran upstairs looking for Rapunzel, he had to do something about his raging hard on.

….

 _ **May, 5'Th, 2001: Los Angeles, United States, International House of Pancakes on Sepulveda Blvd.**_

"Ethan?" The young woman asked in shock. Tears had started forming in her eyes as she recognized the man in front of her, someone she had said good bye to a lifetime ago.

"Is that really you Moll?" Dr. Becket asked slowly.

He was the only one who ever called her that and hearing Ethan call her Moll for the first time in fourteen years made the young woman break down in sobs of joy as she threw her arms around the first person who ever cared about her.

"Oh my god, Ethan. I thought you were dead… When Alex told me your name was Ethan I didn't… I mean I had no idea…" Molly stammered.

"I didn't see this coming either." The young man said as he held molly tightly to his chest, not wanting to let her slip away.

"Oh Ethan, I love you. I never forgot about you." Molly said holding on to Becket like he was going to float away if she loosened up her grip."

"I love you to precious," Ethan said as he leaned down and kissed the small raven haired girl on the forehead.

"So I guess you guys know each other." Alex offered from his seat in the booth as every customer in the dinner stared at the man and woman locked in each other's arms.

… _ **.**_

 _ **October, 18'Th, 1840: Arendelle city, Kingdom of Arendelle, 'Tar Det Opp I Ræva' Correctional Facility."**_

As the coachman approached the gates of Tar Det Opp I Ræva Correctional Facility, a guard shouted. "Who goes there?"

"The royal carriage, you are requested and required to permit entry." The coachman said as he flashed the royal seal.

The royal couple took the exchange happening outside the carriage as a signal to break apart from there _chaste_ make out session (Elsa had caught Anna's hand both times she had tried to place her hand under her dress, and made snow appear down the back of Anna's dress the second time; this elicited a yelp and then a giggle from the Princess.)

"Anna, somethings happen at their own pace. You have to be patient." Elsa said to the princess as the younger girl crawled out of her lap."

"Elsa you always say no, don't you think I'm pretty" Anna lamented.

"You know I do, my little princess"

"Then why won't you slam me with a huge ice dick or something."

"Anna language, that's two."

"Ugh fine, but come on there is no part of you that want's to turn me over a table and fu…"

Elsa cut her off "Anna I am debating with turning you over a table, but not for the reasons your thinking."

Anna caught the hint, and then giggled "Te he he"

. Before either sister could say anything else, the coachman's voice cut in. "Your majesty, we have cleared the front gates and our convoy is being led to a parking area." He called thru a little horn that reached from the coachman's seat into the royal carriage."

"Thank you Coachman."

Once the two sisters had disembarked from there carriage, A phalanx of twelve guards surrounded the two royal sisters.

"Um Elsa, I understand the need for security but this is a bit much." Anna commented on the fact that Elsa had brought a dozen guards.

"It's this or I place you inside a giant ice bubble the entire time we are here; and keep your hand in mine the whole time." Elsa said as she clasped her hand around her little sister's.

"Aww that is so sweet" Anna cooed.

"No Anna, don't do that right now. These are hardened criminals who haven't been with a woman in a long time, hence why I'm not wearing my ice dress. Sweetie I don't even want to know about how they will react to you at full on adorable Anna."

Anna then smirked, remembering their conversation from a few minutes ago. "Probably by choking their chi…"

The Princess was cut off by Elsa whisper shouting, "ANNA BEHAVE".

 _ **May5'TH, 2002: Mount Whitney, United States; Sequoia National Park, Fifteen miles west of Lone Pine, California.**_

"Moll this is insane, what if I drop you?" Ethan said to his dark haired girlfriend as he dangled the petite by her ankles over the side of the summit.

"Ethan, I weigh a hundred and ten pounds; a big strong man like you should have no trouble holding me up, now should you."

"Attacking my machismo doesn't change how dangerous this is."

"I just halve to get a shot of thissky pilot." The young woman adjusting her camera to take a picture of the lavender flower that only grows above ten thousand feet. __

"So who's getting this, National Geographic or something?" The man lamented, wanting to finish up this nerve wracking task.

"I have no idea, my agent called and said he needed a picture of a sky pilot…Got it" Molly shouted as she pressed the shutter release.

"Good" A nervous Ethan pulled her back up on to the summit.

Molly dusted off her pants and set the camera down and pulled Ethan in to a long deep kiss. "I love you baby" she said after they broke apart.

"I love you too moll, though I wouldn't mind loving you somewhere warmer."

"Good god, you are such a wuss when it comes to the cold, come here I'll warm you up." Molly said as she sliped her arms around the brown haired man's neck.

"So were all alone up here." Ethan said with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows as he slid his arms around her waist.

"That was my plan." Molly said as she stared into his eyes.

"Plan?"

"Do you know what today is Ethan?"

"Cinco de Mayo."

"Try again, and get it right or you sleeping on the couch." Molly replied as she slapped his arm.

"Alex brought us back together a year ago today." Ethan answered while pecking her on the lips.

"Good; and the plan is to break a centuries old tradition." Without another word Molly took Ethan's hand into hers and went down on one knee. Ethan's eyes almost popped out of his skull as he watched Molly pulled out a small box and opened it to show a platinum ring encrusted with diamonds this was the last thing he ever expected from molly; and he had learned to expect a lot from the happy little ball of energy.

"For years I loved the memory of the brave boy who saved my life. Because of this boy, my grandparent's found me and took me away from a hellish life. This boy was the first person to ever love me, he held me when I was scared or in pain. Over the last year I have fallen in love with the man that boy grew up to be. Ethan you are the Sun, the Moon, and everything underneath. Will you make me the happiest woman in the world? Will you marry me?"

Ethan's knee's felt week and his lips trembled as he pulled Molly up into an embrace.

"Yes, yes Moll; I love you" Ethan stuttered out running his fingers thru her hair.

"I love you baby, now let me show you why I wanted us to be alone." Molly said before pulling off her shirt leaving her in a red lace bra.

Ethan just stared silently as she undressed, he had made love to Molly hundreds of times in the past year, but the sight of her perfectly flawless porcelain skin and perfect figure still took his breath away.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at my boobs, or are you going to take your pants off?" Molly laughed as she threw her panties at him.

….

 _ **October, 18'Th, 1840: nødlidende og fordervede Province, Kingdom of Arendelle, 'Tar Det Opp I Ræva' Correctional Facility."**_

As the outer gates to the prison opened Elsa leaned in and whispered into Anna's ear. "Anna I expect you to be a good girl while we are here. That means no dirty jokes and certainly no uses of the word 'cornholeing', got it?"

"Yes Elsa I'll be good" Anna said in a sing song voice.

"You had better be."

When the gates had completely opened, a short balding man walked out and bowed.

"You majesty and your highness, I am Director of Operations Ulric Frode. Welcome to the 'Tar Det…" Anna cut him off.

"Yeah can it and take us to the corn holing."

Elsa hid her face with her palm out of embarrassment.

As the warden and the two royals approached the inner gates the warden gave an order to a man standing in a room adjacent of the gate, thru a bared window.

"Open the inner gate"

As the gates slide open in to a cavity, Anna noticed the lack of guards pulling it. "Elsa look! They have magic gates that open by themselves.

"Umm. I'm afraid not your highness, the gate works on a system of pulleys and gears; all driven by a steam piston. The 'Tar Det Opp I Ræva' Correctional Facility. Is the most advanced prison in all of Scandinavia. All of the correctional officers are issued the latest in firearms technology and training; no antiquated swords and crossbows hear." The warden said to Anna as they made their way onto a cell block, the first to be inspected.

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but we didn't come to see steam powered doors; so quit stalling and take us to the corn holing." Anna said before Elsa's hand covered the redhead's mouth.

"What my little sister is trying to convey, is that we are more interested in the rumors of prisoners being victimized." Elsa said to the warden.

"And just rumors, nothing more, I assure you your majesty." Frode said as he led them down the cell block.

"You gonna be my bitch tonight fish." A convict shouted in the background.

Elsa and Anna both turned to look at the warden upon hearing the prisoner's threat.

"Well our official policy... **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** " Director Frode never finished his sentence because he along with all twelve castle guards hit the ground dead from gunfire.

Anna was flat on her stomach with Elsa lying on top of her. "Stay still Anna, no one will hurt you I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, you majesty" A gruff voice spoke as Elsa looked up to see three convicts pointing pin fire revolvers at the two them.

"I feel as much as a cool breeze and I blow you fucking brains out got it bitch?"

Elsa nodded slowly, while still trying to shield Anna

The gruff man then screamed out so the remaining prison officials could hear him. "I have the Queen and Crown Princess in here, and if you don't want me to blow their royal asses away, you're going to follow my demands."

 **Thank you for reading, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Divergence (Chapter 7)**

 **Author's Note: Ok so no reviews for chapter 6 :-( oh well not every chapter can be a winner** _ **[if Elsa beating Kristoff was just too much or Molly proposing to Ethan was unrealistic, please tell me; I can't get better at this if I don't know what is a hit and what is a miss]**_ **and I am still super excited and exceedingly grateful that this story has gotten 14 reviews and 8 follows so far. After this one, we are two more chapters away from a major. And I mean MAJOR plot point for both the 19'Th and 21'st century tangents, so please bear with me. Now this chapter is filled with drama as opposed to raunchy comedy and fluff and does get kind of dark, but it is necessary to advance the plot.**

 _ **October, 18'Th, 1840: nødlidende og fordervede Province, Kingdom of Arendelle, 'Tar Det Opp I Ræva' Correctional Facility.**_

"Just stay calm Gersøg, don't do anything stupid." A voice shouted from outside the cell block.

"Follow my demands and they might just live."

"Can I talk to them? I just want to know if their all right." The voice called back.

"Go ahead."

"You majesty, your highness; this is Major Bangstad I am the head correctional officer. Are you hurt?"

"Answer bitch." Gersøg spat at Elsa, who was still lying on top of Anna.

"Yes Major, we are unharmed for the moment." The Queen answered in the calmest voice she could make given the circumstances.

"And if you want her to stay that way, you will get me and my men a ride out of here to the Port of Arendelle City." The ringleader shouted back.

"Not going to happen; you know our policy on hostages."

Gersøg began to tremble with rage of a madman, but he was no fool. The Man in a filthy linin shirt and trousers could tell how valuable the Princess was to the Queen "FUCK YOUR POLICY, GET A GODDAMN CARRIAGE READY OR I SHOOT THE REDHEAD IN THE FACE." After screaming his threat, the Man motioned to his two accomplices and they pulled a struggling Elsa off of Anna.

" **NO!"** The older sister cried out as Gersøg grabbed the collar of Anna's dress and roughly pulled the Princess to her feet.

"I mean it ice whore, I see any magic and I'll blow her shit away." He said as he placed the barrel of the French made 12mm pistol against squirming Princess's head.

"I will cooperate with you, please, just don't hurt my sister. I will do whatever you want." Elsa calmly spoke."

"Oy, make dat little white aired slut suck our cocks, boss." One of the other two prisoners said in cockney accented English."

Being royalty, with access to the finest tutors growing up; both sisters spoke English fluently along with a couple of other languages. And though Anna did not have Elsa's flawless command of the language, Anna's was near perfect… near enough to understand what the Englishman said. Regardless of the pistol pointed at her head, Anna did not react well to that suggestion.

"TOUCH MY SISTER AND I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING DICK OFF AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS." The Princess screamed in rage. And then doubled over and cried out in pain as Gersøg slugged her in the gut hard.

"Watch your mouth cunt." The ringleader said coolly.

Elsa moved to attack the man who had just hurt her baby sister with her bare hands as the other two convicts each still clutching an arm held her back and kept their pistols pointed at her. Gersøg looked at the Queen's look of pure white hot rage with amusement as the Major called in to the cell block.

"What was that? Come on Gersøg talk to me."

"Oh the Princess just received an attitude adjustment, that's all. You know, actually I think that might not have been sufficient." The cruel man said right before a gleam of insanity entered his eyes. With no warning he spun around delivering a hard jab to Anna's left eye, sending the slender royal to the ground in a yelp of pain.

" **NO, STOP.** I'll do it, please don't hurt her again." Elsa yelled.

"No way Elsa, don't you dare. This guy ain't shi…" Anna's defiant insult was cut short by a sharp kick to the ribs."

The room was now covered in yellow glowing frost; which Gersøg looked at in amusement.

"STOP IT YOU BASTARD!" Elsa screamed at the man.

"Now I believe I said no magic, but I guess I'll let that slide seeing that piss colored snow isn't exactly dangerous." Gersøg wasn't aware that when Elsa's ice turned yellow it meant she was angry.

"For the love of god stop, please anything that you want it's yours just name it and it's yours." The Queen said in almost a whisper."

"any ding" the Englishman who had started the even darker turn of events said as he started to paw at the platinum blonde's right breast.

"So be it." Elsa answered in tears, not struggling against the Brit's groping; she would gladly let these foul degenerates have her in any way they liked as long as Gersøg stopped hurting her little princess.

"Not now Williams, maybe in the carriage ride to the port, though." Gersøg laughed as Elsa shuddered; and then called out to Major Bangstad.

"So do we get a carriage, or what?"

"You know the answer. We don't negotiate." The Guard commander responded.

"Fine, I'll break one of the Princess's arms, and then ask you again."

"Major Bangstad, this is Queen Elsa. I order you to disregard any and all policies concerning hostage situations. You are to follow Gersøg's instructions." The blonde called out; desperate to keep Anna from being hurt any worse.

"I have to confer with my superiors about this." Bangstad answered back trying to stall for time.

"MAJOR, I AM THE HIGHEST ATHOURITY IN ARENDELLE, AND IF YOU DON'T DO AS YOUR TOLD I WILL HAVE YOU AND YOU FAMILLY EXECUTED!" The Queen shouted, hoping that he would get the message and stop playing games with Anna's safety.

"No Elsa." Anna weekly cried from her position curled up on the floor. It hurt her to hear her kind sister make threats like that.

Two dull clunking sounds made Gersøg smile as the steam driven gates started to unlatch and drag open. He looked over to the Queen and laughed as he spoke. "So the dainty little girl playing Queen does have a spine."

The ringleader then yanked Anna up from the floor and placed his pistol at the base of her skull before addressing the Major. "Make sure that it's royal carriage you have waiting out front. Me and the boys want to ride in style."

Giving Anna a rough shove he and the rest of them walked thru the cellblock gate.

….

 _ **May, 17'Th, 2002:**_ _ **Taito ward, Tokyo, Japan; Yanaka Cemetery.**_

A gentle breeze flowed thru the cherry blossom trees; the slightly swaying branches giving off a faint rustling as local sandpipers chirped in a three tweet pattern. The quiet and serine atmosphere off the cemetery was all but lost on Ethan as he walked down the cobblestone path. Reaching the tombstone of the two young women who had once meant the world to him, he knelled down in front bringing his palms together and bowing his head for a moment. Ethan was not a Buddhist but he was familiar with the customs.

A feint smile appeared as Ethan noticed that Ohakamairi had been recent and the shared tombstone was clean. Everyone had agreed that Asako and Ayako would have wanted there ashes to be interred and mixed together. Reaching in to a paper bag he withdrew a bouquet of red roses and yellow tulips, Asako and Ayako's favorites. Along with the flowers he withdrew a bottle of water.

Filling the vase with clean water he slipped in the bouquet. After pausing for another minuet he slowly started to speak.

"Watashi wa anata o ushinatte irai, kon'nichiwa on'nanoko wa, sore ga 7-nen o sa rete imasu" **(hi girls, it's been seven years since i lost you)**

"Watashi wa mainichi o ni-ri ni tsuite kangaemasu" **(I think about the two of you every day)**

"Anata no ryōhō wa, anata ga atarashī seikatsu ni umarekawaru koto ni naru to shinjite imashita. Watashi wa negatte ita baai, anata wa issho ni imasu. **(You both believed that you would be reborn into new lives. if so i hope you are together.)**

Ethan stopped again to keep his composure.

Watashi wa anata ga... Anata o koroshita meinu no musuko o shitte, kare o etaga,-ji no 2tsu wa, sonoke ni shinakattadarou. Anata no izureka de akui ni michita hone ga arimasendeshita. Watashi wa hontō no riyūdesu ta ni anata ga nakunatte imasu. Korera no dangan wa watashi no tame ni imi sa remashita. **(I got him, you know... the son of a bitch that killed you, but you two wouldn't have cared about that. there wasn't a spiteful bone in either one of you. besides I am the real reason you are gone. those bullets were meant for me.)**

Ethan let out a sad chuckle

Tsugi no 2tsu wa koko ni itanara, watashi wa Asako wa sore o itte atama no ushiro de watashi o pisharidarou to sōzō suru... Anata wa amai monode wanaidarou. **(If you two were here, I imagine that Asako would smack me in the back of the head for saying that... wouldn't you sweetie.)**

"Ā, anata Ayako no tame to shite, anata wa watashi ni hōyō o atae, sore wa watashi no seide wa nakatta to iu to, anata wa watashi o aishi dore dake anata wa, ryōhō no watashi ni iudarou koto ni narimasu." **(Oh and as for you Ayako, you would give me a hug and say that it wasn't my fault and you would both tell me how much you loved me.)**

"Watashitachi no jikan o issho ni hobo jūbun'na naga-sade wa arimasendeshitaga, sore wa watashi ga shinu hi made ni watashi no ichibu ni narimasu." **(Our time together wasn't nearly long enough, but it will be a part of me until the day i die.)**

Ethan had to pause again. He was brimming over with emotion and conflict.

"Watashi wa morī ni tsuite anata ni itta toki on'nanoko wa, anata wa oboete imasu ka? Mā, watashi wa futatabi kanojo o mitsukemashita. Kanojo wa subete no ima made seichō shi, kanojo wa watashi ga okonau shinri-teki tenimotsu no izureka o motte imasen. Yoku kanojo wa teian... Kanojo ga shita e e, anata wa Asako to nanika no yō ni kikoemasu. Watashi wa anata no 2 ni tsuite no kanojo no subete ni itta, kanojo wa kanojo ga taikai ni anata o motte iru koto ga dekiru koto o nozondanode, kanojo wa watashi o aishite kurete arigatō to iu koto ga dekiru to nobemashita. Sore wa anata ga subete sore Ayako no ue ni kaka rete imasu. **(Girls, do you remember when i told you about Molly? Well i found her again; she is all grown up now, and she doesn't have any of the psychological baggage that i do. Well she proposed... yeah she did, sounds like something you would do Asako. I told her all about you two and she said that she wished that she could have meet you, so she could say thank you for loving me. That has you written all over it Ayako.)**

Ethan laughed again.

"Watashi wa anata ga 2 shibō shita koto ga nakattanoni. Anata ga watashi no saisho no aideshita. Hai, sore wa doko ka hoka no Amerika ya Nihon kikaku, matawa ni yori seijōde wa arimasendeshita. Yatta toki, watashitachi ga imamade seijō ni shuchō shite imasu. Watashi wa anata ga watashi ni anata no shukufuku o ataerudarou, ryōhō no kokoro no okusoko o shitte iru... Ā, watashi wa anata o totemo aishite imashita. **(I wish you two had never died. you were my first loves. yes it wasn't normal by American or Japanese standards, or anywhere else. but when did we ever claim normalcy. I know deep inside that you would both give me your blessing... Oh i loved you so much.)**

Ethan placed his hand on their tombstone.

"Watashi wa anshin shite nokori no bubun o iudarouga, watashi wa anata ga ryōhō no soreha tawagoto no yō ni taikutsuna otoda to omoimasu shitte imasu. Sayōnara, watashi wa anata o tsuneni o suki ni narimasu." **(I would say rest in peace, but i know you would both say that sounds boring as shit. Goodbye, I will always love you.)**

Ethan placed his hands together and bowed his head once more and then leaned forward to place a kiss on the tombstone.

….

 _ **October, 18'Th, 1840: nødlidende og fordervede Province, Kingdom of Arendelle, in the royal carriage 10 miles south of the 'Tar Det Opp I Ræva' Correctional Facility.**_

The five of them fit in to the carriage quite comfortably with Gersøg and his cohorts sitting across from Elsa who was holding Anna protectively in her arms; rubbing the younger girls back, trying to provide what little comfort she could. This gesture was not lost on the ruthless thug.

"Well Queenie, looks like we have at least another hour until we reach the port. So as long as the pair of you are good girls and do what you're told. I won't have to lay the smack down on your little carrot top there again."

Elsa meet Gersøg's eyes and spoke with the authority and steel of a Queen. "Listen to me Gersøg; I will fully cooperate with whatever plan you have. But know this, if you or those disgusting lackeys of yours lays a finger on my Anna and you will die."

"Did you forget who was holding the guns, your majesty?"

"I am fully aware of the weapons you possess, and it is the only reason the three of you are still alive. Make no mistake though; if you touch my little princess again I will turn you into a block of ice with my dying breath."

After hearing this Anna squeezed her sister tightly and spoke into her ear. "It's ok Elsa, this will be over soon, I'm not hurt that bad."

"Oy boss, dis un talks to much, can I stick me prick in er mouth now." The Englishman said while leering at Elsa.

Before Gersøg could say anything, Anna spoke up. "You do know she can cast ice thru any part of her body, right?"

The English convict thought about that for a second (nothing is blatantly obvious, when your that stupid) and then frowned.

"Eyes on the prize Williams, you can get all the pussy you want in Wesselton."

"Weselton?" Anna rhetorically asked.

"Yeah, the Duke of Wesselton has offered asylum to anyone trying to escape the tyranny of the evil ice witch." Gersøg answered.

Hearing the word Wesselton, set the wheels in Anna's head spinning. With a look of realization the princess spoke. "Lt. Cmdr. Ægir Gersøg formally of the royal navy, court marshaled two months ago for violating the embargo against Wesselton by selling them weapons; weapons that belong to the Crown."

"Well since the Navy is transitioning from flintlock muskets the pinfire rifles, I figured I make a nice little profit by giving his grace a good deal on them. Did you know his men are still using crossbows for fucks sake? Seriously this isn't the seventeenth century."

Elsa's mind briefly flashed back to the incident in her ice castle four months earlier, she was fully aware of what weapons the dukes men carried.

"Now how do you know so much about this, you're just an airheaded Princess."

That comment made Elsa's blood boil, but ignored it. It would compromise Anna's safety to lash out at their captors. Anna had no qualms about lashing out though.

"Because as Crown Princess, I have the final say in military matters and like an idiot I went against the Command Advisory Board's recommendation to have you executed, and commuted your sentence to life in prison. But if I had it to do again, I would personally swing the axe that looped your head off!"

Elsa contained her shock very well. Not only had she never heard about the smuggling incident; the Queen had no idea that Anna held that level of authority over Arendelle's military. When this situation was over she was going to give her advisors a very good talking to for omitting that little fact.

Gersøg burst into hysterical laughter. "Did you hear that boys? Turns out I owe the Princess my life." All three escapees started laughing then.

….

 _ **March 15'Th, 2003:**_ _ **Los Angeles, United States;**_ ** _Cathedral of Saint Vibiana_**

Sweat poured from Ethan's forehead as he fixed his tie. The Priest gave him a knowing smile, having seen a thousand men standing next to the alter, in the very spot Ethan currently stood.

"Nervous Ethan?" His best man Alex asked.

"It's my wedding day Alex, so what do you think?"

"Should have burned one while we were still in the dressing room." Alex commented

"Once again Alex it's my wedding day."

"I don't see your point."

" _I wish you were here Alter."_ Ethan thought; Ethan considered Alex a friend but sometimes thought he was an idiot.

"Ahem" the Priest cleared his throat letting the two men know that it was time.

The wedding march in C major started to play on the organ as Ethan and his best man turned around. The Priest and Alex left Ethan's mind in an instant as he saw Molly walking down the aisle escorted by her grandfather. In his twenty eight years he had never seen a more beautiful sight, Molly's white dress hugged every curve of the young woman's petite frame. Ethan drank in every facet of the image before him, her dress with a modest slit stopping above her knee, the sheer white vail and flowing train, and of course her gorgeous black hair in a pixie cut contrasting with smooth porcelain skin.

Once his wife to be reached Ethan's side her grandfather released her arm and gave Ethan a smile that said _'she couldn't be in better hands'_ ; he walked over to the front row and took his seat.

The priest began to recite the words he had spoken a hundred times before.

"Dearly beloveds and honored guests we are gathered here this day in the sight of god and the company assembled to witness the giving and receiving of the marriage vows. Marriage is an institution ordained of god and is not to be entered into lightly or in jest and only after much consideration. Do you Ethan take this woman Molly to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?

"I do" Ethan said without a moment of hesitation

"Do you Molly take this man Ethan to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to love, honor and obey, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?

"I DO" Molly answered with a grin.

"If there be anyone present who may show just and lawful cause why this couple may not be legally wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

Ethan placed the ring on to Molly's finger as Molly placed one on to his.

"By the authority vested in me by the State of California I now pronounce you man and wife and what god hath joined together, let no man nor woman put asunder.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Tears of joy fell from Molly's eyes. "I love you baby."

"I love you Molly" Ethan said taking his wife into his arms; for the first time in forever he felt complete.

….

 _ **October, 18'Th, 1840: Arendelle City, Kingdom of Arendelle, Port of Arendelle, Fjord docks.**_

As the carriage came to a stop in front of the main port over a hundred men had surrounded it, a culmination of castle guards, city watch, and all three branches of the Arendelle military.

Seeing this from the window, Gersøg shouted thru the door. "Everyone get back, we still have side arms pointed at these royal fuckers heads."

The assembled force moved away from the carriage though there were still a cluster of crossbows, muskets, and percussion cap rifles pointed in that direction. Silence filled the air as the doors swung open and The Queen slowly stepped out. Gasps of shock and looks of anger filled the huge crowd that had no gathered at the dock when Gersøg followed holding the back of Elsa's neck with one large hand and holding the pinfire pistol at the base of her skull with the other. Anna exited the vehicle in a similar way and stood next to Elsa shuddering as the Englishman showed the true amount of his gall and started to caress her bottom in front of the whole crowd. Shouts of "pig" and "lecher" washed over him as he pawed the Princess.

An old man with a long white beard walked forward, he was wearing the dark black uniform of a naval officer, adorned with large epilates and a sword hanging from his hip. He looked at the man holding his Queen hostage and spoke with disgust.

"Gersøg you filth, stop this insanity at once and release the Queen and her sister immediately. Do you not have a shred of honor left in you man?"

Elsa recognized the man from a few council meetings but could not place his name and was again shocked when Anna spoke.

"Senior Admiral Rasmussen, always a pleasure."

"The pleasure has always been mine, your highness." The Admiral said with a sweeping bow.

Anna laughed as best she could seeing that there was a pistol pointed at her head. "I have been telling you to stop doing that for years, how many more times must I say it."

"At least once more, your highness." Rasmussen answered with another bow of his head.

" _Telling you to stop for years? How the hell does Anna know him?"_ Elsa thought.

"Oi Admiral, ave you ad a go at er yet? I bet er cunny tastes like pure sunshine." The Englishman said as her started to rub the redheads butt again.

Rasmussen's face turned red with anger. "How dare you. She is the Crown Princess of Arendelle you swine! If you didn't have pistols pointed at them I would have you horse whipped!"

Anna spoke as calmly as she could with the lecherous hand cupping her ass. "It's all right Ulric, let's just all stay calm."

"Yes you highness" The Admiral said, lowering his head in defeat.

Gersøg finally spoke up. "First things first; I want a ship." Looking out over the fjord he saw a two mast schooner with Gaff rigged sails docked and pointed to it. "that will work nicely. Second I want every other ship in this harbor scuttled."

"That would take hours, Elsa interjected."

"Not if you use the array."

"The what?" Elsa asked

"Goddamnit that's classified. How the hell do you know about that" Anna shouted at Gersøg.

" _How do you know and I don't?"_ the Queen thought, she was going to rip her advisory council a new one when this was all said and done.

"I helped install it." The ringleader said with a shrug and then motioned with the pistol pointed at Elsa's head to let everyone know that he was still in charge.

Gun or no gun Elsa was becoming more and more frustrated at being left out of the loop. "Someone is going to explain what the array is, right now."

With a laugh Gersøg spoke, "it's a camouflaged arrangement of one hundred and seventy five long range cannons placed strategically along the banks of the fjord, and it is capable of destroying every ship in those waters within a minute."

Elsa's jaw dropped in a very unqueenly like manner. "Who authorized this?

"I did, in June of 1838, as acting Crown Princess" Anna answered.

Elsa was in shock; apparently she needed to sit down with Anna once this was all over figure some things out.

"People it's already noon. The daylight, much like my patience is running out." Gersøg said In a gruff manner.

Elsa looked over to Admiral Rasmussen and spoke. "very well do as he says."

Rasmussen looked over to Anna and she nodded her head, the fact that Rasmussen looked to Anna for final conformation was not lost on the Queen. The old man gave his commands and Elsa's eyes bugged out as she saw cannons being rolled out from the side of boulders and from behind thick bushes. The roar of almost two hundred cannons firing simultaneously was deafening. Looks of horror filled the face of every person there, save for the three escaped convicts as every boat and ship in the harbor except for the schooner Gersøg had pointed out. Even the newly constructed naval flagship the 'H.M.S. Agdar' was reduced to tooth picks.

Once the smoke and dust cleared, the only ship standing was the ship Gersøg had pointed out earlier. He ordered his two cohorts to board the ship and prepare it for sailing. Both men complied letting go of Anna and starting to board the schooner

"I only need and want one hostage, so the Princess can kick rocks." Gersøg said while walking backwards, using Elsa as a shield.

" _At least Anna's going to be safe; I can die happy knowing that."_ Elsa thought; accepting that they would kill her once they were out of all the land based weaponry's firing range.

Anna put two and two together and did not like the number four very much. _"Elsa! Those motherfuckers are going to hurt my Elsa!_ " the Princess thought. She only had one chance, she would use it now.

"Wait stop" she called out and ran over to Gersøg grabbing his arm with both of her hands.

" **ANNA GET OUT OF HERE NOW**!" Elsa screamed at the top of her lungs.

Completely ignoring her sister Anna threw her arms around his neck while the other escapee held a gun on the Queen.

"Come on, you don't want some fridged Snow Queen, who you will have to watch constantly do you? No of course not, you want a fire headed little tart of a Princess that will make sucking your dick an art form."

Gersøg breathed in heavily while Elsa continued to protest. "Anna no don't"

"Come on big boy, it makes more since to take me. I'm just a Princess; the Navy will only send a couple of ships after me." Elsa would of course send every ship she had; every ship Corona and all of Arendelle's other allies had, and would then make a thousand more from ice and send them too.

Anna then spun around so her butt pressed into his crotch, while keeping her right arm around Gersøg's neck and pulling he dress down a bit revealing a large amount of cleavage. "Honey these freckles go all the way down." She said.

"Anna Stop" Elsa said in a weak voice; tearing up at Anna debasing herself like this.

"Hmm you're not mad about me roughing you up earlier?" Gersøg asked, considering the idea.

Anna faked a laugh "What, That business in the cell block? Look I got out of line and you laid the smack down. I kind of think it's hot that you put me in my place."

Elsa wanted to vomit.

"Look, you can take my sister, who has never been a fun date, and will probably freeze it off the moment you try anything. Or you and your men can take turns fucking me in the ass all the way to Wesselton."

" **NO!"** Elsa screamed in rage at the thought of these bastards doing unspeakable acts to her little princess.

"Um on boss it's been five 'ears for me." The Englishman begged.

"Alright I'm convinced, get her on board Williams." Gersøg ordered.

"Hot damn, I'm gone fuck you good and proper I am." the dull-witted convict shouted as he snatched Anna up and threw her over his shoulder; and brought a yelp from the young ginger as he smacked her bottom and then boarded the schooner.

"Please leave her Gersøg, take me I'll be your hostage." Elsa begged.

"Nope, you won't be freezing my pecker off. But there are a couple of things in need you to do." The man said as the ship started to drift from the dock.

"You already have everything precious to me what else do you want?" The Queen asked while staring at Anna who was now standing next to Gersøg while the Englishman kept his pistol at her head.

"First I want your crown. The Duke will certainly welcome us with open arms when I give him the ice witch's tiara."

Elsa plucked the piece off gold and inlaid jewels and tossed it on to the schooner's deck; it was a worthless hunk of metal compared to Anna. "There Gersøg, you have already won, please let her swim back to the docks once you're out of firing range."

"Now, Now Queenie; don't fret we'll let your little princess go once we reach Weselton… and took turns fucking the shit out of her." All three off the horrible trio started to laugh.

Elsa stood still and thought of how badly she wanted to eviscerate Gersøg and his buddies with a razor sharp ice sword.

"Oh, almost forgot." Gersøg called out from the schooner that was about ten feet away from the fjord at this point. "I'm eventually going to get bored with your baby sister's twat, and I want a memory to spice things up a bit. So show us your tits."

Thru out this whole exchange the crowd had been still and quiet; but this final demand had brought gasps and curses thrown at Gersøg and his men. With a look of pure stone Elsa reached back and pulled the back of her dress open, polished ivory buttons flew everywhere. With no hesitation or fanfare the Queen pulled the top of her dress down. Keeping the look on her face void of embarrassment, Elsa reached back and unhooked her bra; allowing the under garment to slide off her arms and own to the ground. Standing tall and proud the Queen stood with her back straight giving the trio and the rest of the fjord a view of her perfect breast.

Gersøg laughed as his men pantomimed the motions of masturbating. Anna stood looking as well. The Princess had been looking forward to the day she would see them, but Anna hated that it had to be like this.

As the schooner was now far enough from the dock to be navigated, Gersøg had ordered the henchman not holding Anna to bring the small ship about. Seeing the schooner start to turn away made the situation hit home for Elsa; collapsing to her knees the young Queen started to weep as a circle of crimson ice emanated twenty feet in every direction from her.

Thinking that this might be the last time she would ever get to say it Anna shouted to the docks "I love you Elsa."

 _ **Author's Note: My intention wasn't to make Gersøg a likable rouge or misunderstood guy who isn't so bad. He is meant to be an evil piece of garbage that makes Eric the Asshole from chapter 5 look like a saint by comparison; and if everyone hates him then I conveyed the charter as I saw him in my mind.**_

 _ **Thank You for Reading, Please Review**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Divergence (Chapter 8)**

 **Authors Note: first, thank you every one who reviewed chapter 7. Second, to answer the question a couple of viewers brought up. The reason Elsa did not kill Gersøg from the get go is because he has had a gun on Anna and her the whole time. Elsa is too scared of Anna getting hurt as a result of, or in the crossfire from using her magic to battle the former naval officer. It is also the reason Elsa is waiting for the cover of darkness to make her move against Gersøg.**

 _ **October, 18'Th, 1840: Arendelle City, Kingdom of Arendelle, Port of Arendelle, Fjord docks.**_

For about five minutes Elsa kneeled on the docks weeping silently. Along with the crowd, she was as still and silent as the layer of red ice surrounding her not caring that over three hundred people were watching her crying on the dock nude from the waist down. In her heartache the Queen had blocked out the world, not noticing Gerda until the middle aged servant had wrapped a cloak around her shoulders.

"We'll get her back; dear, we'll get her back." The woman soothed into Elsa's ear and helped her to her feet."

All that the platinum haired girl wanted to do was scream and wail in agony; but she didn't. Once Elsa was on her feet she corrected her posture, composing herself as best as possible. Even now, in the midst of this tragedy Elsa stood tall and poised. Nothing less is expected from a Queen.

"Admiral Rasmussen, how long until sunset"

"About three hours according to the almanac, my Queen."

"Can you calculate a probable location for that ship at that time?"

"It can be done; do you have a plan, your majesty?"

Elsa let out a dark chuckle. "A plan? Oh yes Admiral. Once I have the cover of darkness I will board that ship and bring those motherfuckers a slow and painful death involving razor sharp ice spikes and there rectums."

Gerda just placed her arm around Elsa's shoulders and gave her quiet comfort; knowing that the vulgar mask she was wearing was an attempt to not start sobbing. The Admiral was more than willing to help make those gruesome deaths a reality.

"Your majesty, though I have reached my seventy first year, I would be grateful if you would allow me and my sword to accompany you on this mission to rescue Princess Anna. Though it is above my station to say such things; I would love an opportunity to bring some pain to anyone who would harm such a sweet girl. I have known the Crown Princess for six years… and again I beg you to forgive my impertinence; she is like one of my granddaughters." Elsa noticed the old man wipe away a tear as he said this.

"No apology is necessary Admiral. To know Anna, is to love Anna. She is truly the most precious jewel of the kingdom."

"Of the world, your majesty."

Elsa nodded in agreement and then sighed. "I must decline your offer Admiral. Your bravery is inspiring, but the method I will use to reach Gersøg's ship would kill any normal human."

Rasmussen bowed his head in understanding. "My computation experts will have a probable location within three hours, your majesty."

"Thank you Admiral." Elsa said having now completely concealed her emotions and was once again wearing the face of a Queen. "Oh and I'll be sure to give them a few sharp kicks for you when I land on that ship."

"Where the sun doesn't shine, your majesty" The Navy commander added with a smile. "By your leave; I will begin the search, my Queen."

"Dismissed Admiral." Elsa said rounding of their exchange.

….

"Get in there trollop" Gersøg said as he gave Anna a rough shove thru the door of the Captian's cabin. The Princess could hear Gersøg and the Englishman laughing as they barricaded the door from the outside. "Now you show Kødd in there a good time."

Anna looked over to the bed and saw her third captor, the one who had remained silent during the escape. He had a ratty beard and mop of greasy blonde hair to match. Anna thought that he looked like an evil version of Kristoff; the redhead then, immediately chastised herself for daring to compare this lunatic to her best friend.

The Princess knew that she couldn't fight him off, so with a sigh of sadness and a small hint of relief because Elsa wasn't here to see this. Anna began to unlace the top of her dress while speaking in a cocky tone.

"Ok big daddy, what do you want to do first?"

"I want you to hold me and say I'm a good boy." The large beast said in a childlike voice, followed by a couple of sniffles.

Anna's only reaction to this was. "What?"

….

 _ **June 7'Th, 2004: Santa Monica, United States; Ethan and Molly's House on Ocean Ave**_ _ **.**_

Ethan opened the front door and walked in; tossing his briefcase to the floor in front of the coffee table, he had a load of paperwork to do and was already too tired to do it. Before he could call out to let his wife know he was home a ball of dark haired energy hit him in the chest knocking the man backwards. Ethan looked up to see Molly grinning from ear to ear. She was sitting on top of him looking down with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"How was your day honey?" Molly asked.

"Well I had a long first day at work, and then my car overheated on Sunset Blvd. Oh and when I got home an escaped mental patent tackled me to the floor. Molly answer to Ethan's quip was to lean and kiss him.

"So what classes do you teach?"

"Class" Ethan corrected using the singular form of that word. He had just started as an assistant professor at UCLA. "Intro to physics. I'm looking forward to teaching Ehrenfest equations to cheerleaders."

"Ethan I don't like the idea of you teaching cheerleaders… shit actually I'm not comfortable with them being in the same building with you."

Don't you trust me Moll?"

"You I trust; those little hussies I don't."

"The only one I need cheering for me is you." Ethan leaned up and kissed the tip of Molly's nose."

"Well in that case I really need to earn some extra credit Professor Beckett" the twenty five year old woman said in a playful voice.

"Well I suppose we could start with taking your shirt off."

"But Professor, what does that have to do with physics?" Molly asked as she started to unbutton her blouse.

"We'll begin with the specific gravity of your titties and go from…" Ethan stopped mid-sentence as Molly's shirt opened enough to reveal a small purple crystal wrapped in silver wire and connected to a silver chain.

"Molly where did you get that?" Ethan asked in a serious and somber tone.

Breaking character as well Molly looked at her husband with concern, "I found it in a box in the garage last week and thought it was pretty enough to have made into a neckless. Strange thing though. The jeweler had to put it inside this little silver wire arrangement. He said that after trying every tool and method he knew of; he couldn't drill a hole in it. Apparently this is the hardest purple sapphire he had ever seen."

"I'm sure of that" Ethan mumbled. Ethan was seriously debating his next sentence. One that would change the course of their marriage, no matter which words he used to compose it. Part of him wanted to lie and say it was a bauble he picked up in Japan as a 'foreign exchange student' and just make the thing come up lost one night. It would be the safe and smart thing to do, _"that rock brings death with it where ever it goes."_ Ethan thought at first, and then decided against it. Molly was a grown woman and the most important thing in existence to him. She had a right to know… all of it.

Ethan took Molly's hand into his as he sat up next to her on the floor. "Molly I need to tell you a story about two devoted and wonderful people named Alter and Kagome."

Molly looked confused but nodded her head.

"There was once a group of people dedicated to the cause of peace, known as the Syndicate."

….

 _ **October, 18'Th, 1840: Somewhere in the Skagerrak strait of the North Sea.**_

"Just because you did bad things; doesn't make you a bad person, Kødd." Anna said to the blubbering criminal. For about half of an hour she had been consoling the escaped convict with her arm across his shoulder in a big sisterly way.

"Even when I killed that family's dog and wore it as a hat?" Kødd answered back sniffling.

"Um sure, why not?" Anna answered trying not to show any repulsion in her reply.

"I go sleepy now. The criminal said in a childish tone and curled up into the fetal position sucking his thumb. After a few minutes soft snores escaped his mouth.

" _Ok where's his gun at?"_ Anna thought as she started searching the room until the door exploded open with the Englishman standing in the doorway wobbling, with his pinfire revolver in one hand and a half full bottle of rum in the other.

"Oi bitch, my turn for your sweet honey pot.

….

 _ **October, 18'TH,1840: Arendelle City, Kingdom of Arendelle; Arendelle Castle, War Room.**_

Elsa sat upon an ice throne; she had formed with a limp movement of her hand. Commodore Kart' mann was presenting his estimate of the ships location after sunset.

"…So when we take in account for an average cross wind of twelve knots we place the sunset location approximately fifty miles east of the coast of Gothenburg, Wesselton."

Elsa did some quick math in her head. "Gentleman I thank you for your time, I must leave immediately to reach that spot on time. Dismissed."

….

Rapunzel and Flynn were already in the courtyard when Elsa walked out. Punzie quickly ran to the young Queen and held the platinum blonde tight.

"Go get her Elsa; I'm so scared for Anna." The Corona Princess pleaded.

"We lover her too, your majesty." Flynn added with a somber voice.

"Rapunzel, if Anna or I do not return, you will ascend to Arendelle's throne; be a wise and merciful Queen and thank you for acting as regent in my stead."

Rapunzel performed a deep curtsy and spoke with her head held down. "I will perform my duties of Crown princess of Corona; and as a Grand Duchess of Arendelle with honor and temperance, your majesty."

Elsa smiled at knowing that her kingdom was in good hands and that if she didn't come back, (and she wouldn't be back if Anna wasn't by her side) her cousin would be a good monarch to Arendelle.

A swirl of Blue light and frost started to circle Elsa, Her ice gown turning into dense dark blue plate armor with chain mail at flex points. A long sword of razor sharp ice hung from the Queen's hip, glowing yellow with anger. Lifting her right hand a gigantic ice Pegasus standing over twenty five hands in height. Coalesced from another whirl wind of snow. Without as so much as a gesture, a third whirl wind appeared around her waist and lifted the Queen on to her ice steed.

Sitting with her arms crossed (Elsa controlled the frozen beast with her mind.) She looked back to the Coronan royals, who had now been joined by Kai and Gerda. Elsa addressed the four people standing in front of her. "I will return with Anna or I will not return at all." And then had her Pegasus take off towards Wesselton, faster than anything had ever gone before.

….

 _ **March 15'Th, 2008: Santa Monica, United States; Ethan and Molly's House on Ocean Ave**_ _ **.**_

Molly pulled the foil covered pan out of the oven, taking in the smells of ham and pineapple wafting out from it. Setting the pan on a towel folded over on the counter, she pulled back a corner of the foil to see a golden brown glazed ham covered in pineapple slices.

" _Tonight is going to be perfect."_ Molly thought as she placed a bottle of pinot noir on the dining room table and lit a pair of candles, before looking at the grandfather clock. _"6:50; he'll be home in ten minutes. Good the ham should have cooled down enough to serve by that point..."_

" **Ding dong"**

" _Whoever you are go away, I'm busy"_ the dark haired woman thought.

Answering the door, she saw Alex standing on the other side holding a painting under his arm.

"Hey Alex, how was Europe?" Molly said while giving him a one armed hug.

"Great and I know this is your anniversary with Ethan so I won't stay long. I just wanted to drop off your present. I have to get ready for a meeting in Seattle the day after tomorrow for a big hush, hush project with Google and I would like to get some sleep."

"Hush, hush programing project, well that sounds like something to take a nap by." Molly added with a grin.

"Ha, ha. You have been around Ethan too much, your picking up his sense of humor; what little there is."

"As far as I'm concerned there is no such thing as too much Ethan. Now give me my painting and go away." Molly said in a playful tone.

"Ok, this is an old painting I bought at an auction in Norway. The museum that it belonged too closed down due to a lack of funds."

Molly held the elegantly framed painting of two women sitting on a sofa together. The one on the left had platinum blonde hair in a single braid and a pale complexion matching Molly's own alabaster skin; wearing a light blue dress with bare shoulders. _"I'd look good in that."_ Molly thought. Seated with the cotton top was a slightly smaller woman with red hair in twin braids resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. Both women had matching smiles and were holding hands.

Molly noticed a caption at the bottom written in what she assumed was Norwegian. "What's the caption say?"

' _To Kjærlige Søstre'_

"No idea" Alex answered. "Now what comes to mind when you look at this painting?"

She held the painting back with both arms taking a really good look at it. After a minute she had a smile of understanding, and spoke with a laugh. "They are so doing it."

"I know, right. How can you look at these two and not see that they were meant for each other." Alex commented.

"It's obviously a case of true love." Molly quipped and then smiled think about her own case of true love.

"Hey do I smell ham? The man asked while sniffing the air.

"Bye Alex" Molly said cheerfully as she shut the door on her friend.

Checking herself in the bathroom, Molly adjusted her neckless liking how the light caught the purple stone. She found the lavender gem in a box in there storage unit and had it placed in a setting this led to her finding out about her husband's secrete life before (and after) her. Needless to say learning about a clandestine intelligence agency that operated above any one nation's laws sponsored by the U.N. Security Council. That Ethan had not only been an operative of, but had been the only one between the ages of fourteen to twenty (Ethan had explained that most Syndicate agents had not been that young and he was just a special case.) threw her for a loop. Some women would have left or at the very least want the stone a thousand miles away from them; Molly was not one of those women. Learning the truth about the Energon crystal only made it even more precious to her. This gem had been a significant part of Ethan's life during his most formative years. Having the stone around her neck was like always having a part of Ethan nearby.

Molly placed the painting in a closet and would discuss where they would hang it later, she had something even more important to tell him. She was over a week late and nervous as possible.

The woman noticed the door knob start to jiggle and the door open. _"Ok I'm ready I'll tell him as soon as we sit down for dinner."_ Molly thought and then wondered what she would look like in maternity clothes.

"Happy ana…" Ethan was cut short by Molly screaming in pain as she clutched her stomach and fell to the floor, writhing in pure agony.

Dropping the flowers and candy under his arm, Ethan rushed to his wife's side pulling out his cell phone to call 911.

….

 _ **October, 18'Th, 1840: Somewhere in the Skagerrak strait of the North Sea.**_

"Put 'em right to sleep you did. Ha Ha" the Englishman said to Anna

"Service with a smile" was her sarcastic reply.

"Oui Kødd wake the fuck up." Williams said as he kicked the mattress . When Kødd looked up at the Englishman he leapt out of the bed and stood tall "Hot damn she's a tight one and a screamer. I could fuck her ten times a day." Kødd lied as he spoke to the other convict.

"'eaven and 'ell piss of den, it's me turn na"

Kødd quickly scrambled out of the cabin leaving Anna and the extremely drunk Englishman.

Thinking fast Anna put her hands on her hips and looked like she was insulted. "You know you could offer me a drink of that rum."

"Sorry princess, where 're me manners. 'ere, keep it I'll get anovver. but chicken pen I want ya ter 'ave your cunny out and waitin' for me." The thug said as he tossed her the half empty bottle.

As the Englishman wondered back out the door Anna started thinking of escape strategies

" _Ok, he's three sheets to the wind...no wait, more like twelve. I may be able to rush him and get him to the ground… before he shoots me?"_ Anna thought.

" _Crack the bottle over his head when he comes thru the door and take his pistol. Year perfect."_

Anna stood to the side and looked at the half bottle of rum. _"Can't let it go to waste now can I?"_

The young Princess brought the bottle to her lips and turned it back taking the whole amount in one swallow. The small amount of alcohol (well small amount to Anna) boosted her courage. The door slammed open with the Englishman shouting "Ok bitch time for dat sweet arse…" Right before falling unconscious from the thick glass bottle breaking over the top of his empty head.

"Yes!" Anna shouted and then slapped her hand over her mouth realizing that Kødd and Gersøg could have heard her. Being much quieter, Anna searched the knocked out foreigner and found his pinfire revolver inside his coat.

Placing her back against the wall next to the open cabin door while holding the pistol in a cup and saucer grip; Anna peered her head out long enough to see Gersøg had his back turned away from the cabin's door, preoccupied with adjusting tie downs along the gunwale. Seeing this as her chance, The Princess leapt out the door and managed to get close enough to Gersøg to point the barrel at the .'s head and pull the hammer back.

The familiar clicking sound alerted the sailor to the gun's presence and brought him to a perfect stand still.

"Turn around slowly Gersøg or I will blow your goddamn brains out." Anna said in a slow and icy tone.

….

 _ **October, 18'Th, 1840: 12,000 Feet Above the Skagerrak Strait of the North Sea.**_

Elsa wasn't lying to the Admiral when she said that an average human wouldn't survive the trip. The magic Ice Pegasus was flying faster than three hundred miles per hour due to the lower wind resistance; though the Gale force wind would have knocked anyone off but her; Elsa was one with the wind and sky. For some reason the Queen did not understand, a swirling cloud of snow whirled around her mouth and nose, allowing her to breathe even though she was three miles up.

" _Oh Anna, I'm so stupid. I'm so sorry; I never should have let you come to a prison. A PRISION FOR FUCKS SAKE. I TOOK MY BABY SISTER TO A PRISION. Oh by the gods how stupid could I be?"_ Elsa thought berating herself for what had happened

Noticing a tiny blur of white on top of the blue field of the ocean. Elsa realized what it was and started to follow it from a slightly lower height but still too far up for anyone to notice her.

Elsa looked to the sky and noticed that sunset was approaching fast. The Queen started to prepare herself for the blood she would spill in to the sea come sundown.

….

 _ **October, 18'Th, 1840: Somewhere in the Skagerrak strait of the North Sea.**_

Gersøg turned around to see Anna standing a foot away from him with the pistol pointed at his head. He laughed.

"Come on now give me the gun my little prin…" The man started to say before Anna jammed the pistol against his forehead and screamed.

"Don't fucking call me that you worthless cock sucking traitor."

"Ok Princess let's calm down shall we."

"take the helm and turn the ship around now. Anna ordered"

"Or what sweetie, what do you think will happen when you pull that trigger?"

"I put a hole in your skull and take the helm myself and reverse course. The Brit is dead from a blow to the head (Anna exaggerated) and Kødd is too much of a pussy to do anything"

"Good plan, your highness, there is just one little drawback to it, and you want to know that is, my little princess **SNAP!** "

Gersøg was actually shocked when the hammer came down; he couldn't believe that the Princess would fire.

"Oh, all of our guns are out of ammunition, got to tell you though I'm truly impressed you actually pulled the trigger."

Thinking fast Anna swung the empty pistol at his head in a last ditch effort to take the thug down.

It failed.

Unlike a certain bitch boy Prince, Gersøg was capable of blocking and then countering the Princesses' swing, pining her to the side rail.

He laughed again as he spoke while keeping Anna restrained. "Hot damn you are determined to go down fighting. I've got to tell you, I kind of respect that."

"Enough to let me go?" Anna asked hopefully.

Gersøg laughed again. "What? No, I'm still gonna fuck you eight ways from Sunday. I Just want you to know that I respect you while I'm doing it."

Anna's face changed into a pout as she responded in a sarcastic voice. "Gee thanks"

 **Author's Note: Sorry about the short chapter, but this is the stopping point for both tangents.**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Divergence (Chapter 9)**

 **AUTHORS NOTE: I would like to say thank you to every one reading (12 follows** **!) and also to give a special shout out to 'ellie': yes there will be more, I'm just getting close to the end of the first act. Also since the Disney wiki doesn't mention what color Elsa's ice turns for lust (can't believe they would just omit that. Don't they know that filthy minded fan fiction writers like me need that sort of info?) so I just picked purple (No the Energon crystal has nothing to do with sex; that's just a coincidence.)**

 _ **October, 18'Th, 1840: Somewhere in the Skagerrak strait of the North Sea.**_

"Whoa, a little breezy back there" Anna called out as Gersøg lifted the hem of her dress up to her back; and then yanked her panties down.

"Oi boss, she's even got dem freckles on 'er bum" Williams pointed out while laughing.

" _Those are Elsa's freckles you jerk"_ Anna thought

Anna was bent over a barrel on deck with her hands tied behind her back. Having avoided being raped by the other two escapes, the Princess had thought she might be getting out being ravished; Gersøg had other plans… Plans that were only seconds away if Gersøg could get a certain appendage to cooperate.

" _Come on damn it; come on."_ The criminal thought as he stood behind the Princess as he tugged on his uncooperative member.

"Everything ok boss" The Englishman asked as he and Kødd stood by

"Shut up goddamn it, I have to concentrate." Gersøg shouted in anger and frustration.

"Don't worry, it happens to a lot of guys" Anna said with a giggle; fully aware that the smartest thing to do, was to be quiet.

"SHUT IT WHORE!" Gersøg shouted at Anna as he slapped her on the butt.

With a little bit of patience the man's unit finally became engorged. Excited about this he took one hand and spread Anna's cheeks open and a tear escaped from one of redhead's eyes. Anna had been putting up a brave front and would continue to do so, she wouldn't sob or wail. _"No matter what he does, think of Elsa and don't cry."_

A finger starts to part her folds… _"Don't cry, think of Elsa"_

The finger slips in to her opening… " _Don't cry, think of Elsa"_

Anna could feel something made of flesh and thicker than a finger being rubbed against her entrance. _"Ok here it goes; oh thank god Elsa isn't here to see this."_

"AHHHH" Gersøg screamed in agony as a hand and forearm composed of ice shot from the deck and grabbed his testicles and burst them in one strong squeeze.

As the two lackeys stood in confusion staring at Gersøg and the ice covered hand holding his junk, when they heard a scream of rage. The Englishman and Kødd turned around to look in the direction Anna and Gersøg were already facing, to see a shower of snowflakes as Elsa's Pegasus slammed in to the deck at about Mach 1 and exploded on impact. Once the flurry disappeared the four occupants of the ship saw the Queen of Arendelle standing in dark blue armor holding a razor sharp sword that emitted an amber glow

"ELSA" Anna cheered in excitement

The expression of anger and vengeance etched on her face was lost to the two lackeys who started to laugh. Gersøg however could see the writing on the wall and knew that the angel of death had arrived.

The Englishman sauntered up to the Young Queen laughing. "Ya cum 'ear to show us ya tit's again, luv?"

Elsa's response to that was the sword magically shooting from her hand and impaling the Englishman in the throat; bringing forth a spray of blood, and gurgling noises.

Kødd let out a cry of fear and started to run. With a sweeping gesture of her hand, the filthy blonde man along with the Englishman's corpse turned in to statues of ice. Elsa then dispersed them with another flick of her wrist making the criminals explode into a million pieces.

Elsa then turned to Gersøg and allowed the hand around his wedding tackle dissolve before immediately casting a frozen rope from her index finger and having it wrap around his neck and pull taut. Turning to face the starboard side of the ship the Queen lifted her left hand slowly, palm up while feeling a slight strain.

Even Anna was shocked to see the huge leviathan start to rise out of the ocean, its body an amazing hundred feet long by twenty feet wide, and radiating its own eerie amber glow.

"Wow, Elsa's a bad bitch." The rescued Princess thought.

Grasping the ice rope with her hand Elsa yanked back and spun the escapee in the air like a cowboy would a lasso. Once the blonde woman felt she had built up enough centrifugal force, she dissolved her end of the rope; allowing Gersøg to fly thru the air and straight in to the leviathan's mouth. The monster gulped and burped, and then swam away in response to a mental command given by the older sister.

Elsa spun on her heels and ran over to Anna; her armor reverting back to her more familiar light blue dress.

Cutting the ropes with her sword before allowing that to dissipate as well, Elsa pulled Anna up into a strong hug; both girls just held each other for a minute and openly sobbed into one another.

After regaining her composure (rather poorly) Elsa took her sister's upper left arm with her own left hand and started to prod and feel for cuts and brussies.

"Are you ok Anna, did they hurt you… did they… You know…" Elsa asked, not even capable of saying the word rape to her baby sister; the one she failed to keep safe.

"No Elsa I'm ok they didn't hurt me or rape me, actually if you had waited another ten seconds Gersøg would have; I mean he hadn't walked in yet, but he was definitely on the front porch about to kick the door down.

"Good" the Queen said in relief and then drew back her hand and gave Anna three hard whacks to the bottom

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

"OWW; well I'm hurt now. What was that for?" Anna asked in a whinny voice while pouting and rubbing her bottom.

Elsa caught her by the shoulders and started screaming.

" **ARE YOU INSANE?! THEY COULD HAVE VIOLATED OR KILLED YOU OR…"**

"Or both" Anna said finishing Elsa's sentence in a calmer manner

"WHAT?" Elsa said in shock

"Yes Elsa, I knew that was all likely to happen as soon as I ran over to Gersøg this morning. Honestly I am surprised that I'm not already dead."

"Then why Anna, Why would you go thru all that? Did you do that for me?"

"Well duh; of course I did. I love you, you're my Snow Queen." Anna answered with a loving smile.

Waves of emotion rolled over Elsa; relief, guilt, love, passion, all culminating into a leering look that overcame the Queen's countenance. Having never seen the look of lust on _Elsa's_ face before it took a second for the redhead to realize what was going on. Elsa made her obvious intentions as clear as crystal when she threw he arms around  
Anna's neck while jumping in excitement to wrap her legs around Anna's waist, instinctively Anna grabbed Elsa's butt with both hands to hold the blonde steady.

Giving Anna a deep passionate kiss, Elsa looked her in the eyes and said

"Fuck me."

….

 _ **March 16'Th, 2008: Santa Monica, United States; UCLA Health Center**_

Ethan and Molly sat in the two chairs in front of the physician's desk. Ethan held Molly's hand as if the world depended on it. After the brunette had collapsed the previous day, Ethan had refused to let Molly leave his side.

The door leading in from the back of the office opened for a woman in her late fifties wearing a white coat. The Doctor walked over to her desk and had a seat.

"Mrs. Beckett, you test results have come back and there is some bad news."

"Is the baby all right?" Molly asked in alarm. Followed by Ethan's own alarm "BABY?".

"I'm sorry Mrs. Beckett, you are not pregnant. Missing your cycle is a symptom of the condition."

"Condition?"

"It is with my deepest sympathies and regrets to inform you, that you have stage III cervical cancer."

Molly jumped from her chair in shock and horror; standing for a second before she collapsed to the ground in fear, crying. Immediately Ethan was at her side pulling her into his arms whispering reassurances into her ear.

"It's going to be ok honey, I've got you Moll."

"Baby I'm scared." Molly cried out as she wept into her husband's shoulder.

"I know Molly, it's going to be ok." Ethan continued; glad that his wife couldn't see the look terror on his face.

….

 _ **October, 18'Th, 1840: Somewhere in the Skagerrak strait of the North Sea.**_

"Language Elsa" Anna teased as she held the blonde and ran over to the Captain's cabin, kicking the door open and gently placing Elsa on the bed and crawling on the side next to the supine Queen. Draping her leg across Elsa's thighs, Anna gave the blue eyed girl a passionate kiss.

"Elsa are you sure that you're ready?" Anna asked. As much as Anna lusted after her girlfriend, her true love was a thousand times stronger; and she would never do something to hurt her beautiful Snow Queen.

Elsa's conformation was a nod.

A smirk formed on Anna's mouth and she looked down to Elsa hungry to desire. "So Elsa dear, let me ask a question that I already know the answer to. Have you ever had sex before?"

The older sister froze (not literally) in shock.

…. __

 _ **May, 20'Th, 1838: Arendelle City, Kingdom of Arendelle, Arendelle Castle; Crown Princess Elsa's Suite.**_

 **{FLASHBACK}**

Soon to be nineteen year-old Princess Elsa twirled her fingers while sitting on her bed. The mound of snow appeared in a blue light, and then started to coalesce into the shape of a man. Once the mass of snow reached its final form its body hardened and slicked over with purple ice. Standing strait the ice man was completely nude and then began to speak.

"Hi my name is Bjorn and I like to fuck"

"I…I would like to do the … fuck" Elsa replied nervously using the word 'fuck' for the first time.

With a leer the Ice man grabbed Elsa's legs and lifted them up making the blonde Princess's back hit the mattress. As the ice stud started slide her panty hose off Elsa had a twinge of conscious.

"Wait this isn't right I shouldn't be doing this, we aren't married and I must remain a virgin for my true love."

The ice man laughed, "I'm not a real man, just a construct you made from your ice magic. After all, the only thing I know about sex is what you read in those anatomy books and cheap romance novels in the library. So just think about this as masturbating; and we both know how much you like doing that."

Elsa started to blush remembering the first time she made the hours in her room go by and then strengthened her resolve. "No I will have my maiden hood intact for my true love, like the good girl I have to be."

With a twist of her fingers the Ice man disappeared and Elsa tried to think of non-sexual activities to occupy her time. Grabbing a sheet of paper Elsa started to draw a rough sketch of what her she always thought her dream palace would look like with a chandelier and ornate staircase and absolutely no phallic symbolism at all would be incorporated into the palace's design.

….

 _ **October, 18'Th, 1840: Somewhere in the Skagerrak strait of the North Sea.**_

"No Anna, I am a virgin" Elsa said after recalling an old memory. "I remained pure for my true love, you."

Anna climbed on top of Elsa and started to kiss her forcefully. "I love you Elsa, I want you and only you forever."

"Take me Anna" Elsa said in a pant.

Grabbing Elsa's dress by the front Anna ripped it open revealing two gorgeous C cup mounds of pale skin topped with champagne pink nipples; Anna noticed how the shadows from the torch light danced on her lover's skin. The Princess caressed her Snow Queen's breast for a moment while giving her a deep look of love before leaning in to suckle the left one.

"Ahhhh" Elsa cried out in a pleasure she had never felt before. Anna alternated between kissing Elsa's lips and suckling her breast.

"Do… do more" Elsa called out.

"Do more of what?" Anna smiled ruefully and asked fully knowing the answer.

"Touch me. Touch me there"

"Touch you wear my love?"

"You know… there" Elsa blurted out hoping that Anna would just do it already.

"Uh, uh; you have to say it like a big girl." Anna added, torturing her pale lover even more

"Touch my kitty Anna; touch it now."

Anna laughed "The word is pussy Elsa, but ok that's close enough."

Elsa slowly opened her legs as Anna lifted the front of her dress revealing two beautiful legs that Anna would have sworn were carved from the finest marble, by the finest sculptor. At the center of her Elsa's thighs was a slice of heaven topped off by a thin tuft of white hair.

"Well, looks like the carpet matches the drapes." Anna quipped as she licked her lips

Elsa quickly glanced to the floor and noticed that is was just bare wood. "Anna my love, the floor doesn't have any carpeting.

"I love you Elsa, tee he he" Anna giggled at the brilliant Queen's innocence on sexual matters and then kissed her.

"I'm yours Anna"

Elsa gave a loud shout as the Princess spread her lower lips apart with her thumb and index finger while flicking her tongue around the pink opening with a feather light touch.

"AHHH, ANNA!"

"Hush my Queen this is nothing" Anna murmured as she ran he fingers thru the mound of thin white hair.

Anna licked and sucked on Elsa's center for a couple of minutes; until she was satisfied with how much moisture the older blonde had made. Slowly, the redhead removed her tongue and slipped a finger on the outside and rubbed back and forth.

"Ahhh, Oh god, Ahhhh" Elsa cried out as the younger woman moved back up to kiss her.

"Are you ready my love?" Anna asked.

"Yes Anna, do it; do the magic." Elsa shouted as she forced her legs even wider apart

With a snail's pace Anna slipped the first knuckle of two fingers into the virgin's wet channel and spread them apart slightly. With one good thrust Anna's fingers went all the way in and she cried out in pain as her hymen broke.

Anna started whispering in to her ear while peppering her cheek with kisses. "It's ok; it only hurts for a little bit.

Anna continued to work Elsa's core for a little longer. Obviously Elsa didn't need long to finish.

"AHHHHH, OH GOD, UNGH, **ANNA"** Elsa screamed at the top of her lungs as the same time Anna yelped as something cold coated her fingers.

Anna eyes widened as she looked at her hand, covered in purple sparkling frost. The Princess smiled and laid on top of the shivering blonde.

"I love you My Snow Queen."

….

May 5'TH, 2010: Baltimore, United States; Johns Hopkins hospital

He held the mug of ice water as steady as his shaking hands would let him. _"No, don't cry. Be strong for her, she is what matters, she is all that matters."_

It took an amazing amount of effort for Molly to pull a swallow of water thru the straw. Once Ethan realized she had her fill he pulled the mug back; a dull thud spread thru the quiet room as his wedding ring taped against the plastic cup's side.

"Dr. Hammond says another round of Abraxane chemotherapy combined with stereotactic radiosurgery might do some good." Ethan casually mentioned to his wife.

"Dr. Hammond can get bent. Five rounds of chemo are enough for one life time." Molly weakly voiced in a chuckle.

"I know sweetheart, I won't ask you to go thru it again." The thirty five year old man gently caressed the side of her head, he had almost went to run his fingers thru what had once been her raven black hair out of instinct but caught himself.

"Do you miss it?" Molly had noticed.

"It was beautiful, but it was nothing compared to the beauty that is you."

"You are a brilliant man Ethan but you would make a horrible poet." The woman said with a smirk.

They both laughed and then she coughed, which lead to a headache, one in a sea of endless headaches the young woman had been having since the cancer had spread to her brain three months earlier.

"Ahh"

"Baby" Ethan said in alarm, taking his wife's hand into his own.

"Ethan, darling… we knew the intracranial pressure would only get worse. It's almost time, I can feel it" Molly added the last part with a hint of sadness; not because she was dying, Molly had come to terms with that. No, it was the thought of leaving the most important man on earth alone that made her sad.

"No baby" Ethan whispered out. His eyes starting to water.

"I love you so much Ethan, the last nine years have been the best… you're the best."

"No Baby you are" the a few more tears silently trickled down his cheek

Ethan reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew the syringe that was filled with six milligrams of fentanyl; four times the lethal dose.

"Please Molly we can try something else, I've heard of experimental treatments in Berlin." Ethan speaking quickly, he was grasping at straws and they both knew it.

"It's time darling." Molly said with a kind smile and a twinge of pain (the swelling was getting worse), she knew her agony was nothing compared to what he was in. "Ethan, you listen to me; I mean really listen you stubborn, wonderful man. This is the end for me, not you… do you understand. You _will move on..._ got it."

Ethan nods his head.

"I love you Moll" Ethan responded using his pet name for her; it would be the last time he got to call her that.

"I'm ready baby" Molly said quietly

Ethan pulled the cap off of the syringe and inserted the needle into his wife's I.V. looking deep into her deep blue eyes while caressing the smooth alabaster skin on the back of her hand. She simply gave him a reassuring nod. Tears now freely flowed down his face. The oncologist gave Molly another two months at best, and every day of it would be more painful than the last as she reached the point where nothing would stop the agony of her own cells turning against her.

Ethan summoned up all of his courage and pushed the plunger in with his thumb. When the last of the fentanyl was expelled from the syringe he removed it from the I.V., replaced the cap, and put it back in his pocket. He then got up from his chair moving to lie down on the bed next to his dying wife.

"How long?" Molly asked.

"Not long darling." Ethan answered as he drew her into his arms.

Summoning what little strength she left, Molly lifted her arm and pulled her husband into an intense and passionate kiss.

"Baby will you sing to me?" Molly asked quietly.

"What do you want to hear?" He choked out; it took everything he had to not start sobbing.

"The song from our wedding reception."

Ethan cleared his throat, he never thought he had a good singing voice, but Molly always loved hearing him sing.

 _I cross my heart  
And promise to  
Give all I've got to give  
To make all your dreams come true  
In all the world  
You'll never find  
A love as true as mine_

 _You will always be the miracle  
That makes my life complete  
And as long as there's still breath in me  
I'll make yours just as sweet_

 _As we look into the future  
It's as far as we can see  
So let's make each tomorrow  
Be the best that it can be_

 _I cross my heart  
And promise to  
Give all I've got to give  
To make all your dreams come true  
In all the world  
You'll never find  
A love as true as mine_

 _And if along the way we find a day  
It starts to storm  
You've got the promise of my love  
To keep you warm_

 _In all the world  
You'll never find  
A love as true as mine_

Ethan lifted the silver chain and pendant from her neck and then kissed her forehead. His wife wore the Energon Crystal to always keep a small part of him with her; now it was all he had left of her.

Ethan didn't notice the heart monitor make the flat line tone, he already knew.

Molly was gone.

….

 _ **October, 19'Th, 1840: Somewhere in the Skagerrak strait of the North Sea.**_

Princess Anna woke up first the next morning with one urgent thought. "I really have to take a piss"

After she used the chamber pot, Anna decided to take it out on deck to dump over the side. Walking with the pot in her arms she opened the cabin door and walked out on to the main deck. A shiver went down her spine as she felt the cold sea air. Taking a few more steps Anna dropped the chamber pot to the deck and her jaw fell with it.

"Holy shit, that's awesome"

Anna had just noticed that the whole ship was coated with a layer of purple ice.

"What's awesome, my love?" Elsa asked as she walked out of the cabin over hearing the 'that's awesome' part and then looked around seeing the entire ship covered in purple frost.

"Elsa you covered the ship in ice. Must have been when you came." Anna shouted in excitement and joy" and then felt something wet roll across her bare foot. Looking down the Princess noticed the streaming puddle of urine and chamber pot lying on its side.

Looking up at Elsa who had also noticed the chamber pot; Anna gave a bashful smile. "And I covered it in pee."

The Queen shook her head and motioned with her held out arms for Anna to come over. As Elsa took her little sister in her arms she kissed the young woman's head. "Anna what are we going to do with you."

"I'm still a klutz" The redhead looked downwards and away from Elsa. The Princess was embarrassed about dropping the chamber pot like a clumsy small child would.

"You wouldn't be Anna if you weren't." The older sister said as she rubbed the younger one's back.

Anna lifted her head upward and kissed her girlfriend. "So I've seen the blue ice when your happy. I've seen it red, that's usually when you're sad, and then I'm sad too by the way. The yellowish amber colored stuff is when you're angry, but I've never seen the purple ice before. So what's that emotion?"

Elsa's cheeks turned a crimson shade of embarrassment.

Anna caught on and then laughed. "The purple ice means your horny"

"Anna that is a horrible word" the blonde said in shock as her cheeks now glowed bright red.

"What, horny?" the Princess said in a laugh; now teasing the older but less experienced girl.

"Yes, Anna" Elsa said with a poor attempt to hide her shame.

"Aww ok" the slender redhead said relenting from her teasing; fun is fun, but even Anna knew when enough is enough.

Pulling Elsa in closer she kissed her again. "This is really amazing; and really fucking cold so maybe you could make it disappear now."

"Yes I suppose I could, hold on" With a raised hand all of the snow and ice lifted off of the ship and turned in to a giant purple snow flake. With another flick of her wrist the snowflake exploded into a burst of lavender energy and dissipated.

"And that was number three that's number three." Elsa said with a smile.

"What! No! Elsa come on just wait a minute. That's so unfair, you said it last night" Anna protested as Elsa was pulling out the bar of soap.

Elsa paused for a moment and then realized that she indeed had. " Very well Anna I will let it slide this time. And I suppose that we can let the rules lax a little when we are … engaged in coitus."

Anna giggled. " The word is fu.."

"We are not engaged in coitus now Anna so that could be number three"

"How are we at three anyway, when was one and two?"

"Before we left for the prison and then in the carriage ride over there. You used several more bad words yesterday, but I will not discipline you for things said under severe stress and pain. And before you say it, a full twenty four hours has not yet passed; it just feels like it."

"And how do you know?" Anna asked with an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

Elsa with drew a decorated gold watch on a chain from her dress pocket and smirked.

"You keep that in your pocket like a man?" Anna asked in confusion **(AN: the woman's watch remained a pendant into the 20th century.)**

"It belonged to father, I found it in the desk drawer the first day I took up use of his study"

"Oh" Anna said and then giggled.

"And what strange thought has entered your cute little head now?" Elsa asked.

"My girlfriend said she was going to discipline me; tee he he."

"Anna I do not know why that's funny, but when you misbehave, and I can't believe I'm saying this to a nineteen year old. I will handle it as your big sister; not as your Queen or girlfriend. Now are you ready to go home?"

"Yea I guess I should get to work on that." Anna answered as she ran over to the helm and turned the wheel while glancing at the compass and chart that rested on a podium next to the wheel.

Elsa watched on for a minuet dumbfounded as she realized that Anna actually knew what she was doing. Though the stress of the incident and subsequent passion that followed had kept the Queen from putting it all together, she had time now to connect the dots _. "One of my Senior Admirals has known her for years, and even deferred to her AFTER I gave the go ahead to use the array; something that she authorized two years ago and I knew nothing about. And turns out she can sail a ship as well as any Captain in our Navy."_

"Anna I was talking about my ice Pegasus, wouldn't you rather fly back?"

"Yea, but Elsa we can't just leave the ship in the middle of the ocean. I mean this schooner is rigged as a fishing boat. Some poor fisherman is probably worried to death about how he's going to feed his family and make rent, don't you think we should bring it back. It's not his fault that Gersøg picked it out at the fjord."

Elsa was token back at the display of maturity Anna was showing, and felt really proud of her. She then remembered that her quirky little sister, the one who runs away from math classes knew how to navigate a ship.

"Anna how do you have these skills?"

"What, sailing a ship?" The redhead answered back like it was nothing.

"Yes!"

"Well I should know how, after all I am the Executive Admiral of the Navy."

"WHAT?" Elsa said as she stepped back

"And Grand Field Marshal of the Army; you didn't know that I am the supreme commander of Arendelle's armed forces?"

"No! Since when?

"1835, The Crown Prince, or Crown Princess in my case, is always in charge of the military once they reach the age of fourteen. With the appropriate advisors of course."

"So that's how you know Admiral Rasmussen."

"You know Razz?" Anna said, happy that Elsa was starting to actually meet people.

"Yes, and please tell me that you do not call him that in person."

"Well yea, he's a friend, and he was the one who trained me with a sword."

"A SWORD!" Elsa shouted in alarm. The thought of her little sister with a sword in hand was mortifying.

"Um, Supreme Commander of the military, remember."

"Well yes, wait Anna you have only been the _Crown_ Princess for four months."

"Officially that's true; though I have been the _acting_ Crown Princess since I was fourteen. Not to stir up bad memories but it was becoming apparent that you weren't coming out of that room, so I had to takeover that role."

"Oh Anna, I'm so sorry. That was my job and it was pushed on to you." Elsa said pulling Anna back into another hug.

"No biggey, that's what the spare is for." The redhead said with a shrug.

"Anna you are not the spare, you are the most complex and wonderful person I know."

"Well then you should see me in battle I'm totally kick a.. kick butt yea that's what I said kick butt… has it been twenty four hours yet." Anna said in a ramble.

"BATTLE!" Elsa shouted again, not even noticing Anna's near slip.

"Um yea, Elsa you do get the concept of what military officers do, right?" Anna asked, somewhat confused as to why her love was shouting in alarm again.

"Anna of course I do, but do you not have body guards to prevent the enemy operatives from getting that close to your command tent."

Pfft. Please the command tent is for little wimps. I'm always at the front during combat situations, just like last year when you relayed orders to the regency council to destroy that pirate base on Jan Mayen island. I didn't hide on one of the ships like all of the flag officers did. I held my sword high and shouted 'For Arendelle' at the top of my lungs and then lead the battalion of Marines myself as we destroyed that base. Even got a wicked scar on the back of my leg as a souvenir."

"ANNA! Elsa shouted again as she pulled her baby sister in real close not wanting to let go for a second.

"Anna, I never would have authorized that attack if I had known you were going to be there. Oh my little princess, I'm so sorry I sent you into harm's way." Elsa said, still holding Anna like the petit redhead would float away.

"Aww, it's no big deal, Razz made sure that I was ready. So I am assuming that your advisors kept this a big secret from you."

"Yes Anna, and believe me there will be hell to pay when we get back."

"Well I never have kept secrets from you Elsa and I never will." Anna said as she walked back over to the helm to make a course adjustment.

"I know that my love, I will never keep any from you again." Elsa said and then paused to take a deep breath.

"Anna I need to tell you about the first time I meet Grande Pabbie."

Anna's jaw dropped to the floor. "Elsa, how do you know about the trolls?"

Elsa didn't feel like much of a Queen, more like a little girl when she began to speak. "Anna; it all started one night in the ball room.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**Divergence (Chapter 10)**

 _ **October, 20'Th, 1840: Arendelle City, Kingdom of Arendelle, Port of Arendelle, Fjord docks.**_

A roar of celebration filled the air as the royal sisters sailed in to the port. The Queen stood by her Princess as she waved to the cheering crowd lined up along the docks. Anna held the wheel with her right hand while waving with her right. The gathering of over five thousand subjects would not have guessed that the smile upon the princess's face was less than genuine. On the outside Anna was the model of happiness, blowing kisses to the crowd as Elsa stood next to her with an arm around her shoulder. However both women knew that the happiness was a practiced face. The red head was filled with so many emotions that if she had her sisters abilities, frozen rainbows would be filling the sky.

Elsa rubbed the shorter girls back and whispered into her ear. "We will make new memories, a hundred times better than the old ones."

Anna weekly smiled to Elsa; she didn't blame her sister for what happened, Elsa was only eight. She didn't blame herself either, she was only five. She blamed three people, two of which were dead.

Anna pulled along the dock controlling the boom breaks while she brought the ship to a snail's pace, as dock workers threw ropes over to the four sailors that had meet the sisters in a runabout when they had first appeared before the mouth of the fjord. Anna knew how to tie off guide ropes and everything else needed to pilot and dock a ship twice this size; but Elsa had said no to Anna performing physical labor and possibly getting hurt (because she's is the clumsiest person in the kingdom) in front of thousands of witnesses.

Flynn and Rapunzel were standing at the front of the crowd along with Gerta and Kai; all four wearing looks of relief as their favorite redhead had come home unscathed. Normally the dock directly in front of Arendelle castle was reserved for royal vessels only, never a humble fishing boat that was comically too small for the giant slip, but seeing that the Queen and Crown Princess were aboard, certain exceptions were made.

Once the sisters had disembarked Anna was immediately tackled by a tearful Rapunzel. "Anna I was so scared for you."

Anna paused for a moment and then gave the brunette a kiss on the cheek. "I'm safe now Punzie and thank you so much for attending to Arendelle in my sister's absence."

"Good to have you back little red." Flynn said as he pulled Anna into a hug.

Elsa and Anna were settled in to the Queen's bedroom holding each other a few minutes later when Anna finally stood and spoke to Elsa somberly. "Elsa I love you with all of my heart, nothing has changed between us. I don't blame you for any of this."

Elsa's eyes started to fill with worry.

"I need some time to handle some stuff and when I get back, things will return to normal… well our normal at least."

"Get back? Anna…" Elsa stated but was cut off.

"Elsa I will be back tomorrow morning; and yes as my girlfriend, Queen and big sister you can order me to stay. But all four of us know that I'll just sneak out anyway. So really it's just better for you to give me a little time.

Elsa frowned but nodded her head in agreement.

"Ok Anna Please be safe"

Leaning in, Anna kissed her deeply and said. "I'll be back before you can even miss me you cute cotton top."

"Anna five seconds is all it takes for me to miss you."

The Princess pulled her sister in to a hug "I love you so much Elsa."

"Please be careful Anna." The Queen didn't want to let her sister go, especially after the events of the last few days; but after dropping a bomb on Anna like that while they were still on the ship, she knew she had to.

After another kiss the two girls pulled apart and Anna gave a shy wave and turned to walk out the door.

"EEEEEEEEK" Anna screeched as something extremely cold hit her in the butt. Turning her head to see Elsa standing with crossed arms and an arched eyebrow.

"Don't call me cotton top."

….

 _ **November, 26Th, 2012: Los Angeles, United States; the most dangerous bar on Vermont Ave.**_

Looking up from the glass he was drying the bartender frowned as he saw a man with a charcoal gray suit walking up to the bar and spoke with indifference "You lost or something?"

"Give me a screwdriver with 'Keitel One'."

"Say, we don't want no week little office boys like you in our hood, so roll the fuck up on out of here before you get your ass whopped." A thug with a couple of tattoos and a shaved head said as tried to intimidate the man."

Turning to the side Ethan slammed his foot into the shaved head's inside leg bringing him to the ground. A couple of years earlier that would have been the end of it. However since Molly's death Ethan had become a changed man; a little harder, a little colder, a little empty on the inside. As the thug started to stand up Ethan grabbed the guy's arm and brought it down across his knee giving a clean break that was accompanied by a sickening crack (Once a Syndicate agent, always a Syndicate agent). Ethan smiled as the thug screamed in pain.

Out of the corner of his eye the widower noticed a pool cue being swung at his head. Dodging the first swing, Ethan managed to catch the cue in the crook of his arm take it away from another guy while kicking him the nuts, breaking the stick with a good whack to the counter, and then stabbed the guy thru one cheek and back out the other with it.

"DON'T MOVE!" Ethan heard shouted in forceful voice.

As the dark haired man turned his head he saw two L.A. cops with their guns drawn.

"Well that was quick for this neighborhood." Ethan quipped as he raised his hands.

….

 _ **October, 20'Th, 1840: Valley of the living rock. (A sovereign territory, outside of the Kingdom of Arendelle)**_

Anna guided her horse Sitron __up to the familiar clearing when a group of troll children noticed and started spinning in complex ellipses while cheering "The Princess is here" Anna was loved by all of the troll youths. Dismounting Anna noticed Kristoff sitting on a pile of pillows talking with Bulda.

The ice harvester had come to visit his family around the same time Anna and her big sister had left for 'Tar Det Opp I Ræva' Correctional Facility to get his adopted mother to use her healing crystal in private for an injury he had sustained at the castle before he had left (and preferred not to go in to details about).

"Hey Anna, what brings you out here in the middle of the night?" The ice harvester asked.

"I need to see Grande Pabbie." Anna stated in a firm emotionless tone.

As soon as she said that the Elder troll walked out of a small cave and stepped up on to a boulder placing him at the same eye level as Anna. "Welcome Anna, how may…" Pabbie couldn't finish because Anna had just punched him in the face as hard as she could knocking the troll off of the boulder and on to his back. All of the other trolls plus Kristoff were rendered speechless while Anna collapsed to her knees; holding her wrist and grunting in pain because she had just broken her hand by punching something made of rock. _"Elsa's going to be real proud of this one."_ The Princess thought to her self sarcastically.

….

Anna winced in pain as the ancient troll waved the green healing crystal from around his neck back and forth slowly across her hand while the old troll chuckled.

"I assume this is about your missing memories?"

"Yes, they were mine; you had no right to take them." Anna said with a pout. She was no longer willing to attack the old shaman but the Princess hadn't actually forgiven him yet.

"You parents felt…" Pabbie started to say before Anna cut him off.

"No, even they didn't have that right. So now I don't even trust which memories are real and which ones are the implants."

"What has been taken can be restored." Pabbie quietly said to the Princess.

"FATHER NO!" Bulda cried out to the patriarch.

"It is Anna's decision; she has the right to decide on her own." He said before turning back to Anna.

"It can be done, however it will not be easy, It will feel like your mind is being split in half. Anna this will probably be the most painful thing you have ever felt and there is a chance that you could not survive this."

"Pabbie, the most painful thing I ever felt was Elsa shouting 'go away' at me thru her door, and I need some answers, that come from my own head."

"Anna maybe if you talked this over with your sister." Bulda interjected.

"No Bulda, I love and trust Elsa more than anything in the whole world, however this is one of those decisions I have to make on my own.

"So be it, when would you like to do this." Grande Pabbie asked, having resigned to accept Anna's choice in the matter.

"No time like the present." Anna answered; if she didn't do it now she wouldn't have the courage to latter.

Having seated Anna comfortably on to a bed of moss, the trolls and Kristoff surrounded her.  
Kristoff held her hand in his own.

"I'm glad you're here Kristoff." Anna leaned forward and kissed him tenderly and pulled back. "My heart belongs to another…"

"Elsa" Kristoff said quietly.

Anna hid her shock well and continued. "Yes, If it hadn't been her it would have been you."

"All always be you friend Anna." Kristoff said pulling the Princess in to a hug.

"And I'll always be yours. If this dose indeed kill me, please tell her that I love her and that she is to move on, Princesses' orders."

"Of course feisty pants" Kristoff gave her a chaste peck on the forehead as he helped her lie back on the bed off moss. Kristoff wasn't exactly thrilled about his best friend going thru the procedure, but he knew that trying to stop her would just be a waste of breath.

After Kristoff stepped back Grand Pabbie waved his fingers and vines magically wrapped themselves around Anna's wrists and ankles.

"So you don't hurt yourself or someone else." The old troll explained.

Anna nodded her head in understanding.

Grande Pabbie pulled a box from underneath his moss cloak and opened it to reveal a small purple crystal about two inches long. Unlike the other colored crystals that the trolls wore around there necks, this one was special and dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands. Only a Grande Elder could wield it. Taking the stone into his hand he looked back to Anna.

"This is the Stone of Eternity. It will help me sail against the flow of the Life River… the river we all drift down. I will go upstream with this stone and retrieve your lost memories and return them to you. As I said earlier this will be extremely painful; your very soul will feel the agony of the real reasserting itself over the imagined. You are young and strong, but even your heart can take only so much. Anna it is not too late to change your mind, no one here will think any less of you if you do"

"This heart has had its ass kicked in one way or another since I was five years old, I'm ready." The Princess replied her face filled with determination.

Pabbie started to chant as he held the lavender crystal.

"Wait" Anna shouted.

"Yes"

"I'm sorry I hit you." Anna said looking away as her expression turned to shame.

The ancient troll caressed her cheek gently as he smiled. "That has already been forgotten, your highness; think of it no more. Are you ready to continue?"

Anna nodded

As Pabbie started to chant Anna's face started to scrunch up in pain and then the Princess started to scream in agony; and wouldn't stop screaming until the next morning.

….

 _ **November, 26Th, 2012: Los Angeles, United States; Men's Central Jail**_

"Beckett, you being released" The Jailer shouted thru the bars at the man who had been sitting in the holding area for about two hours

"Took them long enough"

Two men in green uniforms stood as the doors opened and Ethan stepped out. As he was being escorted to the release processing area one of the two Custody Assistants spoke.

"Now they don't tell us shit, but I heard that once your social security number hit the computer system, a bunch of red flags went off and the D.A. got a phone call from the state department raising all kinds of holy hell. Orders from the highest level; to not only let you go, but Sheriff Baca himself is waiting on the outside steps to personally apologize to you for the inconvenience. (The Syndicate may no longer exist but its influence lingers) "So I've got to ask, who the fuck are you?"

Ethan looked back to the two men walking behind him and answered the guard's question with one of his own. "Do you have a level seven clearance with the United Nations Security Council?"

"I don't even know what that is." The Custody Assistant answered."

"Then you will never know." Ethan answered, curtly. Beckett did not have any animosity for the two jailers, but he didn't exactly hold them in high regard. **(Authors Note; by this point, you should know Ethan has thing with authority figures.)**

"You could always write a letter to the President and ask him." The second Custody Assistant joked to the first one."

"What makes you think he has clearance?" Ethan replied, leaving both guards in bewildered silence.

….

 _ **October, 21'ST, 1840: Arendelle city, Kingdom of Arendelle, Arendelle Castle, Queen Elsa's study.**_

Elsa sipped at her mid-morning tea; Gerta had delivered a pot of it ten minutes earlier. That of course made her check the time and when she saw that her watch read ten A.M. she started to get worried about Anna. _"I'll give her another hour and then I assemble search teams."_ The Queen thought when the door opened to her study. Only one person entered that door without knocking. Looking up She saw her little sister standing there, looking like she was about to pass out. Anna's eyes had bags under them. Elsa gasped in fear when she noticed the lines of dried blood running from the Princess's ears and nose.

The redhead grimaced and finally collapsed

"Anna!" Elsa shouted in alarm and immediately ran to her sister's side, cradling the younger girl in her arms, relieved that she was still conscious.

Anna started sob, heavier than she ever had before; even when her parents died.

"Anna my love, what's wrong?" Elsa asked in worried confusion.

"I'm sorry Elsa, I'm so sorry. It's my fault, all of it."

Stroking the slender royal's disheveled ginger locks Elsa was going to ask what she had to be sorry about, but Anna beat her to it.

"T…The Ballroom when we were little, it's my fault. I should have slowed down like you said."

Elsa's mouth hung open in shock for about half of a minute, she had told Anna that there was an accident with her magic but she had purposely omitted the part about little five year old Anna becoming reckless and not paying attention when she had said to slow down… for this exact reason.

"Anna how do you know about that?" Elsa asked very cautiously

"I remember, I remember everything"

"But how Anna, how?"

"Grande Pabbie restored my memories." Anna laughed weakly as she noticed Elsa examining her torn up state. "It wasn't exactly the most pleasant experience.

Elsa I'm so sorry. I ruined both of our childhoods because I was a stupid brat that wouldn't listen, I still am. I should have stayed my ass in bed."

"NO!" Elsa shouted as she took Anna forcefully by the shoulders. "You were just a baby, you didn't know any better. This is my fault, I'm the big sister and I'm the one who is responsible, not you."

"Hit me" Anna said quietly.

"What?" Elsa asked assuming that she had misunderstood.

"HIT ME, CALL ME AN IDIOT, TAKE REVENGE ON ME FOR WHAT I DID, I DESERVE IT." Anna cried out in unbearable guilt.

Elsa just wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her back.

"Listen to me Anna; no one ever blamed you, not me, not mama, not papa. You did not ruin our childhoods; that was papa and I. It is my burden to bear not yours."

Anna buried her face into Elsa's chest and sobbed for a little longer before looking up and addressing her sister in a slightly less shaky voice. "You're busy, I'll leave you alone." Anna tried to get up but Elsa's hold remained firm.

"I'm taking the rest of the day and tomorrow off; the regency council can handle things in my absence. So you are going to just lay here in my arms and cry as long as you need to my little princess; and when you are done we are going to do whatever you want." Elsa said cradling Anna in her arms while thinking _"I'm going to kick his ancient pebbled troll ass."_

….

 _ **November, 26Th, 2012:**_ _**Santa Monica, United States; Ethan's House on Ocean Ave.**_

Ethan walked in to his kitchen holding a manila envelope containing his personal affects that had been confiscated by the jail and then returned upon his release. He placed it on the counter next to the microwave and then turned to open the refrigerator. He was hungry beyond belief and hadn't felt like stopping at any of the fast food places along the way home. While pulling a plate out of the cabinet he looked over to the small table in the breakfast nook and saw two burritos each sitting on its own plate. Looking closer at the plates on the table he noticed the one on the left had a blue ring and a chip missing; the plate in his hand also had a blue ring and chip missing in the exact same spot.

Ethan placed the plate in his hand in the microwave and hit the quick minuet button twice. As he was about to look in to the two mystery plates on the table, Ethan noticed a purple flash out of the corner of his eye. Turning back to the microwave oven he saw that the plate and burrito had disappeared. Ethan was first shocked and then noticed a pale glow coming from the envelope.

Dumping the contents of the envelope on to the counter he saw the Energon crystal (he had started to wear the pendant and chain to keep a small part of Molly with him.) faintly glowing. Ethan thought about this for a moment and then decided he would try an experiment.

Taking a second plate from the cabinet and another burrito out of the freezer, the scientist then took three toothpicks from a dispenser on the table and placed them next to each other on the plate and set the burrito on top covering them. Ethan placed the second plate in to the microwave and placed the Energon crystal on top of the appliance. Thinking about the NC-597 particles he had discovered seventeen years earlier while pressing the quick minuet button twice, and as he suspected the microwave and crystal glowed purple and then vanished.

Ethan hesitated for a moment as he turned back to the plate on the right that had been sitting next to the one with a chip in it. Taking a deep breath Ethan picked up the burrito and saw three tooth picks arranged exactly how he had done on the now vanished second plate that was placed in the microwave.

Ethan was quiet and still for a moment before he burst into laughter and shouted. "Chronotrons, there fucking time particles"

Grabbing the manila envelope and a nearby pen Ethan started to fill the yellow paper with triple integrals and Fourier transforms while thinking. _"I can get them back. I can bring them all back. Alter, Ayako and Asako, hell even Kagome… and Molly, your first baby."_

….

 _ **October, 21'ST, 1840: Arendelle city, Kingdom of Arendelle, Arendelle Castle, dining room**_

The two royals had been side by side for the whole day. After leaving Elsa's study they made snow men in the ballroom, followed up with a bicycle ride thru the village, then to Elsa's bedroom for a round of hot passionate sex where Elsa explained that she couldn't actually make an ice dick to screw her with because she would freeze Anna's insides, then they had a late lunch, they went back to the castle where Anna enlisted help from Flynn and Rapunzel to teach her big sister how to play a game called 'Skillings' which involved bouncing a four skilling coin into a shot glass and if you missed the glass you had to drink the shot. Anna had cheerfully explained to Elsa that in this game even if you lose you still win. This lead to the sisters excusing themselves for another round of hot passionate sex, and then dinner.

The girls were seated with Elsa sitting at the head of the table and Anna seated on her right. Both were eating a meal of Kjøttkaker and unlike at the Kjedelig som Dritt' family diner a week prior Elsa was more than happy to play footsie under the table.

As Elsa gracefully placed a forkful of seasoned meat cake in her mouth she saw a quiet tear slide down Anna's cheek. The Queen took the younger girls hand into hers and spoke. "Anna my darling what's wrong."

Anna smiled and dabbed at her eyes with a cloth napkin. "Nothing the last few days have been a whirlwind of emotion for me."

"I can imagine why." Elsa said with a grin.

"Kristoff knows about us." Anna blurts out with not even an attempt to segway the conversation smoothly.

"Kristoff how… wait …" Elsa started to stammer nervously

"He just picks up on stuff like that, and no he wouldn't ever tell" Anna reassured the Queen who looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

After Elsa composed herself she asked, "Anna when did you see Kristoff?"

"When I went to see Grande Pabbie."

"He knows about the trolls?"

"Elsa, Kristoff is the one who introduced me to the trolls. They raised him from the age of eight on up. Explains why he's so weird sometimes; Bulda, his adopted mom said that he had come to be treated for an injury he received at the palace, but wouldn't go into details."

Elsa's stopped for a moment as she thought about the punishment she had let loose on Kristoff four days prior and started to think that maybe the poor guy had suffered enough, and decided that she would let him have carrots again.

Elsa noticed Anna's plate had a few celery stalks left over. "Anna finish you celery it's good for you"

"Yuk, no way"

"Come on Anna green is your favorite color"

"I've already got something that's long and green"

"And what would that be" Elsa asked.

"You got to come to my bedroom to find out" Anna said with a grin and poorly contained laugh.

Elsa looked up not understanding Anna's joke as Flynn and Rapunzel entered the dining room. After a bow and curtsy that made Anna scowl and comment on family not needing to do that, Rapunzel took the seat to Elsa's left while Flynn sat next to Anna on the right. Elsa thought that she was being discrete while she admired Rapunzel's bottom as the visiting princess sat down. The Queen also used that same 'discretion' as she snuck quick little glances at Punzie's breast. Elsa was devoted to Anna and would never even contemplate cheating on her; however since Anna had pretty much woken up the young monarch's dormant libido, it now had to take its natural course of development. Anna was fully aware of this fact and instead of becoming angry or jealous. Thought it was ironic that Elsa was lusting over the same girl that Elsa had declared a victim of the same emotion almost two weeks earlier. _"Yeah, you like that don't you my Snow Queen?"_ Anna thought, looking forward to mercilessly teasing the older blonde about latter.

"Sorry were late" Rapunzel said as a glow emanated from her body, which Anna recognized with a devious smile.

"So what have the pair of you been up to?" Anna asked with a grin Elsa looked at her sister in confusion as to why the small redhead was laughing.

"Letting my ship explore an uncharted channel" Flynn answered in a cleverly cryptic way, so Anna would get it and Elsa wouldn't.

Keeping Flynn's sneaky method, Anna confirmed it. "Punzie finally let you in thru the back door?!"

"Oh yes, I have seen the Promised Land, and it is good."

"UP TOP" Anna cheered and gave Flynn a high five."

While it's true that Elsa did not understand what Flynn and Anna were talking about, she knew that they were purposely speaking in code; most likely to discuss something she would not approve of the way a forty five year old parent wouldn't catch all of the slang their teenage children use but still know that they were up to no good. "I am not aware of what the two of you are speaking about, but I assure you Anna if I find out that you are discussing an inappropriate topic there will be repercussions."

Flynn leaned over and whispered in to Anna's ear. "So are those 'repercussions with her bare hand or some sort of crazy ice paddle?"

"Depends on how butt hurt and pissy she gets" Anna whispered back and then looked back to a disapproving look from her big sister.

"And what was that little exchange about?" Elsa asked in reference to the whispers between her little sister and the Coronan Prince Consort.

Most of the time Anna could come up with a quick (though not always convincing) lie. This was not one of those times. " Ummmm…." Was all the Princess could say as her brain went into vapor lock and she quickly grabbed the glass of wine in front of her and took an exaggeratedly long sip.

Noticing Anna's distress Punzie blurted out the first thing came to mind, which unfortunately was… "Flynn saw the two of you kissing the other day"

Elsa froze in shock **(Authors Note: Yeah I know.)** While Anna did a spit take so perfect that even Danny Thomas would be proud.

"Blondie!" Flynn said in an alarmed voice. Now convinced that the Ice Queen would freeze them both in to silence.

"Prince Flynn, Please explain what you saw." Elsa instructed, Anna's earlier hijinks completely forgotten.

"When the two of you were preparing to leave for the prison inspection you passionately kissed the way two lovers would."

"Y…You.. Saw th…that" Elsa asked, trembling in fear as a thin layer of dull red ice filled the room.

"We would never tell anyone, we love you, we all do" Rapunzel quickly spoke.

"I'm here Elsa" Anna said as she climbed into the Queens lap and wrapping her arms around the Queens neck. Not caring that her other family could see this intimate embrace as she nuzzled the side of her head into her big sister's neck.

"You won't tell?"

"No, Never my Queen" Flynn said as Rapunzel placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder and nodded in agreement with her husband.

….

 _ **October, 21'ST, 1840: Arendelle city, Kingdom of Arendelle, Arendelle Castle, Queen Elsa's Chambers**_

"So is she ok now" Rapunzel asked Anna whisper as she shifted her yellow sleeveless nightie

"Yeah, I held her until she fell asleep and then slipped the handcuffs on her. Anna whispered back as she started to slowly open the door.

"It's cute how she didn't think I would notice her ogling me at dinner." The brunette giggled.

Anna returned the smile as she held a finger to her lips. The two Princesses entered the door and locked it behind them as quiet as a pair of church mice.

"Ahem" Anna cleared her throat loud enough to wake up Elsa's peaceful slumber.

The Queen came to and first noticed that her arms where handcuffed to the headboard and then glanced down realizing that she was not wearing the nightgown she had put on before Anna had gently soothed her to sleep. A look of concern and confusion came across the young Queen's face as she noticed Anna and their cousin stand on the right and left sides of her bed.

"What's going on?" Elsa stammered out.

Anna gave Rapunzel a glance that meant go ahead.

"So, You didn't think I would notice you checking out my butt and boobs at dinner" The Coronan said in a faked angry voice while crossing her arms.

"I… um… I would never…" Elsa started but was cut off by Anna matching her cousin's tone of feigned disapproval.

"I saw you too Elsa, there is no denying it."

Elsa's eyes started to water in guilt and fear of Anna leaving her. "I'm sorry Anna."

"We are very disappointed in you Elsa. You have been a very naughty Queen." Rapunzel said.

"Are you going to leave me?" Elsa asked looking to her 'Everything' as tears started to drip from her eyes.

Anna caught herself before she gave in to the instinct to throw her arms around Elsa and tell her that it would all be ok.

"No dear sister, I am not going to leave you. However you must be punished for such actions."

"What are your intentions?" Elsa asked nervously

"Close your eyes Elsa. You going to make some noise over this, but it has to be done." Anna instructed as she delicately stroked the woman's hair and placed a light kiss to her lips.

Reluctantly the blonde shut her eyes and trembled.

Anna and Rapunzel waited for about thirty seconds so Elsa could stew in anticipation. The Queen let out a gasp as both eyes shot wide open. Nothing had ever prepared the platinum haired woman for the feeling of both nipples being gently sucked on at the same time.

….

 _ **August, 2'ND, 2015:**_ _**Los Angeles, United States; Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center, third sub-basement.**_

The service elevator's doors opened, giving Dr. Ethan Beckett a panoramic view of the room. Glancing around he could see the tanks of liquid helium coolant on the right and the processor banks of the 'hyper' computer he had designed to handle the innumerous calculations and miniscule frequency and impedance adjustments the Energon crystal necessary for a temporal vortex to form. At 100 quadrillion operations per second, it was ten times faster than any other machine on Earth.

Looking to the center of the room Dr. Beckett could see the Energon crystal nested in to a socket on a five foot podium, with the Einzel lenses of three equidistant electron guns pointed at the crystals center mass.

While Beckett's eyes informed him that everything was on track, his nose reported differently.

"Damn it Alex, it smells like a Green Day concert in here."

"Just a little toking Ethan, chill" His friend and programmer responded.

Ethan let out a sigh. "We are in a hospital; and believe it or not, being an above scale Professor in the engineering department gives you only so much clout. The last thing I want is for some overzealous security guard to stumble upon this place buy following his nose."

"Like Toucan Sam?" Alex quipped as he took another rip off of his 'Scooby Doo' shaped bong.

Ethan had to count to ten so he wouldn't strangle his friend and programmer for making such an asinine joke. "Alex, please remind me of why I keep you around." Beckett said sarcastically.

"Because I code like a god." The hippie programmer replied as he typed in the vortex parameters

"Fair enough" Ethan ceded. Alex had to invent a special programing language to run on the hyper computer, one that even Ethan couldn't decipher.

"Are we ready Alex?" The scientist asked.

"Time Space coordinates are 34.0722°N by 118.4441°W; 2:30 PM, October 21'st, 2040, and they are locked in."

"Good, Begin the sequence." Ethan ordered as he took a device around the size and shape of an old fashioned Game Boy and started to press a few buttons and a three hundred second countdown clock began.

"Hey Ethan, I don't get it. Since you need all this equipment (Alex gestured to the two billion dollars of electronics and devices) to open the vortex. How is that little box going to get you back?"

"The electron guns and hyper computer are required to make the wormhole connecting the two temporal vortices. This (Ethan waved the device in his hand) is the D.H.D. or dial home device, the crystal fits in to a cavity on the side and only requires a relatively small current to reopen the wormhole." Seeing the blank look of confusion on Alex's face Ethan realized that he would have to dumb it down a bit. "The equipment here builds the door. The D.H.D. is the key that unlocks it. Understand?"

"Not really Ethan, But hey if any is going to build a time machine Molly and I always thought it would be you."

Alex's mentioning his late wife stung a bit. Five years had not dulled the pain much.

"Ninety seconds Ethan. You want a pull off of this before you go" Alex called out holding up his bong.

"I am about to travel twenty five years in to the future Alex; so maybe a clear head is best for this."

Ethan withdrew a small case out of a cabinet and opened it, pulling out a Desert Eagle Mark XIX pistol with a laser sight mounted to the accessory rail; Along with three extra seven round clips. Checking the clip and slide Ethan pulled open his full length black leather coat and slide the fire arm in to a shoulder holster."

"WOAH! Bad vibes man" Alex exclaimed as noticed Ethan with the monstrously large hand gun.

Alex like most people was not aware of Beckett's time with the Syndicate, so seeing the man most assumed was only a scientist with a gun was a bit of a shock. Ethan had expected this reaction and tried to put the programmer at ease.

"2014 could be a utopian paradise… or it could be some Mad Max beyond Thunder Dome shit. Either way I'm going to be prepared. I can't go back and give Molly the cure for her type of cancer if some post-apocalyptic thug kills me with an axe made from a stop sign or something, now can I."

"Good point, just be careful."

A tiny purple dot of light appeared in the middle of the room and then instantly expanded to eight feet in diameter. Papers and anything not weighed down started to fly around the room as a twenty five mile an hour wind started blowing around the room.

"I guess that means it's ready." Alex commented as Ethan slide the Energon crystal out of its socket in the electron gun assembly and locked it in to the D.H.D.

DR. Beckett took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. He squared his shoulders and started forward with his head held high.

"Hey!" Alex shouted.

Ethan turned around to hear what he assumed would be words of encouragement for the first trip thru time ever performed by anyone anywhere.

"Nice coat Neo." Alex taunted Ethan while pointing at the leather trench coat that extended past his knees.

Ethan smiled and gave Alex the finger as he jumped into the vortex, the swirling cloud purple energy disappeared and Ethan was no longer in the year 2015.

 _ **THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Divergence (Chapter 11)

After a minute of suckling the two Princesses both sat up and looked at Elsa with voracious desire. Rapunzel cupped the restrained Queen's breast with one in each hand as Anna lifted her lover's legs to grope and squeeze her butt.

"She's definitely a bad girl Punzie; see that." Anna said pointing at the purple frost starting to drip from Elsa's center, while spreading the Queen's lips apart.

"Wow, it's purple." The brunette observed.

"Purple ice means she's all hot and bothered and needs her pussy pumped" Anna answered.

"ANNA!" Elsa called out in embarrassment, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

"Nope, no ma'am; you don't get to say anything. The consequence for eyeing Rapunzel like a starving man would a steak is the pair of us ravishing you senseless; and you are going to lie there and take it like a good girl.

"Looks tasty" Rapunzel said licking her lips her face only inches away from the blonde's honey pot.

Anna gives Elsa a quick lick, eliciting a yelp from the older girl. "Go ahead Punzie; it tastes like vanilla ice cream."

"With all this, I was expecting grape." The foreign Princess mused as she stroked the lavender frost that was flowing from the Queen.

As Rapunzel started to probe Elsa with her tongue; Anna got up and started kissing Elsa passionately. Pulling away after a few seconds the redhead smiled wickedly. "Get her nice and wet Punzie. Because once you lube it up, I'm going to tear it up." Anna said lifting the hem of her pink night gown to her waist revealing her green strap on; this brought a gasp form Elsa.

"Um hmm, you know what this is don't you, you little snow bitch."

Elsa nodded a little apprehensively

"Glad to hear that, I'm going to slam your pussy into next week; and then just for kicks I'm going to shove it up your butt."

Elsa started to protest but Anna gave her a playful and light slap to her cheek.

"I said no talking. Do you want me to plunger your asshole right now?"

Elsa shook her head.

"I thought as much. Now start sucking" Anna said and then took the green shaft and positioned it over the pale Queen's lips.

Elsa was reluctant to put the faux phallus in her mouth until Rapunzel lifted her head from between her legs and gave the platinum blonde a sharp slap to the left butt cheek. "When Mistress Anna says suck, you suck." She paused to smack Elsa's other cheek and continued "Got it snow bitch?"

Slowly Elsa took the green member into her mouth and started to bob back and forth.

Anna ran her fingers thru Elsa's hair for a minute before speaking. "I think she's ready Punzie."

Wiping the royal juices from her chin the brunette sat up.

"Elsa, say 'thank you for eating my pussy Mistress Rapunzel'." Anna instructed.

"Th…Than…" Elsa stuttering horribly.

"Punzie" Anna said with a hand gesture.

Rapunzel gave Elsa three sharp slaps to the ass and shouted. "Say it snow bitch"

"AHHH, Thank you for eating my pussy Mistress Rapunzel." Elsa cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Good girl" Anna replied. "Ok snow bitch are you ready to go to pound town?" The redhead said, now on the bed holding the blondes legs open; and preparing to enter her with the strap on.

Before Elsa could nod her head yes; a loud crashing sound came from the hall.

"What was that?" Elsa said in her _Queen_ voice.

"Assassins, come to kill you." Anna shouted as she stood up, her nightgown falling back in to place.

"Don't worry Elsa I'll protect you." The Princess continued before darting out the door.

"No … Anna wait… we have guards…damn it." Elsa said before she sent a wave of magic thru her wrist, shattering the cuffs and jumping up from the bed. A movement of her hand was all that the monarch needed for an ice dress to form. The Queen looked over to Rapunzel (who was naked at this point) and spoke in a kind yet firm manner. "Punzie, stay here and be a good Princess."

Rapunzel nodded while saying "Yes ma'am" in a small voice

Elsa ran down the hall lagging behind her sister shouting "ANNA".

Half way down the winding corridor the Princess collided with a suit of armor and then sprang back to her feet wielding the broken knight's mace and proceeded to run towards the sound of rushing wind and an odd lavender glow.

" _Damn I must have been really turned on."_ Elsa thought as she jumped over the fallen suit of armor; knowing no other explanation for the purple light.

"ANNA" Elsa screamed as she saw her little sister turn the corner.

….

His last memory was giving Alex the finger as he jumped into the vortex. A split second latter Ethan was lying on a hard cobblestone floor as the last wisps and swirls of the temporal vortex dissipated above his head. Ethan didn't notice that however because he was looking up at a small redheaded teenage girl in a pink night gown struggling to hold steady, what appeared to be a mace over head while screaming in a language he didn't speak.

"HVEM ER DU?!" **("WHO ARE YOU?!")**

"HVAI HELVETE VAR DET PURPLE VIRVLENDE DU FALT UV AV? **(WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT PURPLE SWIRLING YOU FELL OUT OF?)**

"ER DU HER FOR å DREP DRONNINGEN?" **(ARE YOU HERE TO KILL THE QUEEN?)**

" ER DU EN OND TROLLMANN?" **(ARE YOU AN EVIL WIZARD)**

Before Ethan could say anything along the lines of 'what? I don't understand' a platinum blonde girl only slightly taller than the short redhead ran up wearing a strange blue dress ran up and shouted in an authoritative voice.

"VAKTER!" **(GUARDS)** in an instant two men in weird green uniforms appeared and pointed Svärdstavs at Ethan, who had not even gotten up off the floor yet.

As the scientist looked at the four natives, he gathered thru their body language that the blonde in the blue dress was in charge.

The blonde looked at Ethan and spoke. "HVEM ER DU?!" **("WHO ARE YOU?!")**

Finally Ethan sighed. "Look I don't understand a word any of you are saying, but something tells me that this is not October 21'st 2040."

The young woman in shimmering blue answered in flawless English "This is October 21'st 1840. Who are you?"

" _Alex you fucking stoner"_ The brown haired man thought as he cleared his throat "My name is Dr. Ethan Beckett and this is going to be hard for you to believe. I traveled here from the year 2015."

"Bullshit, you're an evil vizard here to kill my sister. But you vont succeed, I defend zee Queen." Anna shouted in _almost_ flawless English and the attempted to strike with the mace but lost balance and fell backwards; the head of the mace hitting the ground as Anna's legs came up in to the air. The Princess kicked her feet while shrieking and seemed to be suspended midair for a few seconds until falling to the ground.

Ethan looked up and said "You must be the Queen."

"Yes, I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle." she answered with a stiff pose, trying not to show how embarrassed she was of her baby sister's clumsiness.

Ethan motioned with his head towards the red head that was lying prone on the floor "I'm sure you feel real protected with her around"

Elsa just gave him a sour look.

"Stoppe svine" The senior guard of the two ordered as Ethan rose to his feet.

"OK I understood that you dick." Ethan responded to the guard that had just called him swine.

It was Anna who mentioned his trespass first as the Princess scrambled back to her feet. "Vatch your language in front of royalty evil vizard."

"Oh that's right she's the Queen; and from the looks of things you must be the court jester." Ethan responded with a fuck you grin.

Before Elsa could address the brown haired man who was to her perspective dressed in very odd clothing, Anna stood as tall as her five foot frame would let her and stated with pride. "I am Crown Princess Anna Of Arendelle. And your plot to kill my sister vill fail."

"Ok I am not here to kill anyone's sister and I am not a wizard… seriously a wizard, what are you nine?"

"You are so an evil…" Anna started to reply but Elsa cut her off

"This will get us nowhere. Anna we will get answers soon enough, until then we'll put him in the dungeon." Elsa said in English so she wouldn't have to repeat herself to the foreigner.

"Dungeon?" Ethan said in alarm "No were not doing that." Ethan then said to the Queen as he glanced down to the blonde thinking that the eight inch height difference between the two would add an intimidation factor… Ethan was wrong.

"Oh, were not?" Elsa smiled and fluttered her blue eyes as she replied in the way an adult would to a defiant five year old. "Holde ham tilbake **(restrain him)** " She orderd.

Immediately the two green suited guards lunged forward and each caught hold of one of Ethan's arms. Sighing and letting his body go limp brought a satisfied smile from the royal sisters and the guards. Guards that made the mistake of losing their grip out of understandable overconfidence. Normally when a royal guard seizes a peasant the poor guy goes quietly. Ethan however is an adept at Krav Maga (thanks to his old mentor Alter) and was waiting for the two men to do just that. With a burst of speed and strength combined with the element of surprise, Beckett brought his arms together making their heads conk together; he followed up with an elbow to the nose of the one on the right and a swift kick to the nuts to one on the left. He finished with a right and a left hook to their temples knocking the guards unconscious. Elsa reflexively pulled Anna to her thinking the crazy man would attack. Ethan did not; he glanced around quickly and started to run down the hall.

After ten seconds of stunned shock at the odd yet effective fighting style of the stranger, Anna bent down and took one of the fallen guard's swords and charged after Ethan shouting "get back here evil vizard"

Elsa's eyes went as wide as saucers and then she started to run and yell too as she chased after her sister, afraid she would get hurt "Anna!"

….

Ethan rounded a corner with the Princess hot on his heels waving a sword over her head. The time traveler cursed as he came to a common room with no other exit than a couple of windows and the way he just came. Looking back behind him Ethan saw Anna running towards him with her sword.

"I've got you know evil vizard"

"Look you crazy little shit I am not a wizard. There are no such things as wizards." Ethan shouted as he dogged and ducked wild sword swings and thrusts (Anna was trained with a sabre, not the double edged longswords carried by the guards).

"zere vill be justice" Anna shouted just a bit melodramatically for Ethan's taste.

"Come on you going to put someone's eye out with that thing" Ethan said in a mocking tone, enraging Anna enough to raise the sword over her head and scream " Yeah, yours muzerfucker." When Anna brought her arms up with the sword Ethan noticed something as a look of wide eyed shock came over his face as he stared at the girl's waist level.

Anna noticed his gawking stare and looked down to her own horror… she was still wearing the strap on under her night gown and the 'Evil Wizard' thought she had a penis! _"Oh no he thinks I'm a G!P"_ Anna thought in horror

"z… zat's not vhat you zink it is" The Princess stammered out, poorly hiding her embarrassment.

"Hey no judgments" Ethan responded with his hands held out, trying to keep the girl with a boner away from him.

With a cry of rage The Crown Princess charged at Ethan full speed bringing the sword down in a devastating swing… devastating to the heavy oak table that had been behind Ethan before he hit the floor with his shoulder in a tumble narrowly avoiding the heavy sword that was now stuck in to the table top's edge.

Ethan stood back up and crossed his arms, smiling in amusement at the tiny red head that had one foot on the table edge pulling with all of her might in a futile attempt to free the stuck blade.

"Go ahead, take you time." The forty year old man said; trying to contain a fit of laughter.

The humiliation was just too much for Anna. Releasing the hilt of her sword, Anna grabbed a chair and smashed it against the stone wall, breaking it into several pieces. Grabbing one of the heavy oak legs The Princess held it up like a baseball bat. And spoke forcefully. "Are you ready to surrender evil vizard?"

By this point Elsa had caught up with them and entered the common room to see a sword stuck in a table and her little sister holding one of the legs preparing to attack. Silently she was relieved to see Anna was unharmed.

"There is nowhere left to run Mr. Beckett. Now please come quietly." Elsa calmly spoke to the intruder.

"First off, it's _Doctor_ Beckett. Second, what's going to happen if I don't? Will the ginger psycho over there (gesturing to Anna) hit me with her piece of hard wood?" Ethan then made eye contact with the Princess. "Or will you hit me with your _other_ piece of hard wood?"

Catching the taunt he threw at her, Anna screamed in furry and hurled the chair leg at him. Ethan moved his head to the side narrowly avoiding the table leg as it crashed thru a window pane. The sound of it splashing in to the water below a few seconds latter was heard by all three of them.

Elsa made eye contact with Ethan, and realized his intention to jump out the window and swim away. With a movement of her left hand a pane of opaque ice formed over the window. Both sisters smiled smugly at a bewildered Ethan as the sound of guards running down the hall became louder.

Most people would dissolve in to stuttering shock at seeing real magic performed for the first time. It was only Ethan's Syndicate training that allowed him to keep on task. He could hear Alter in his head _"Ignore that hocus pocus shit and focus kolboynik."_ With the contingent of castle guards closing in Ethan quickly withdrew the .50 caliber pistol from the shoulder holster hidden under his coat.

Elsa immediately pulled Anna behind her. The Queen didn't exactly know what type of weapon he held, but she could tell it was a firearm. Much to the girls' surprise, Ethan did not point the pistol at them, but turned to the side and fired three rounds in to the sheet of ice covering the window leaving three distinct holes and spider web of cracks running thru it.

As both Elsa and Anna gasped in shock. Ethan looked back making eye contact with Elsa and arrogantly spoke, "Catch ya latter sweetheart"; and then ran full speed at the window, crashing thru the now weakened ice shoulder first.

Elsa was also able to cast stuttering shock aside and gave a twirl of her finger while thinking _"Let's see you shoot your way out this one smartass."_

… _._

As Ethan fell thru the window he could first see the water below and then a swirling cloud of snow quickly coalesce into a twenty foot tall snow monster with hollow eyes and no nose. The gargantuan snow beast held out his massive hand and caught Ethan in it, and growled. Beckett who was actually becoming a bit scared at this point (though he would never admit in a trillion years) held up his gun and fired the last four rounds from the clip into the creature's head; they passed straight thru with no resistance leaving the beast unharmed… and really pissed off. Huge spikes of ice formed all over its body as the monster held Ethan up to its face and let out a deafening roar that covered the time traveler in a coating of amber frost; and then started to walk around to the front of the castle.

By the time the snowman reached the front court yard Elsa and Anna were both standing there waiting.

"MAMA" the creature spoke in a deep loud voice as he held the intruder low enough for The Queen to address him with crossed arms and a victorious smile. "This must be latter… sweetheart."

Looking at the group of a dozen castle guards pointing Svärdstavs at him and of course the snow giant holding him, Ethan looked down to the Pale blonde woman and answered "Yeah kind of looks like that doesn't it."

….

Each of Anna's strides were filled with confidence, every sway of the hem of her dress was filled with elegance as the Crown Princess walked up to the cell that the guards had placed Ethan in; her hand rested on the gold and diamond hilt of a saber hanging from a green and purple sash in a scabbard of polished silver.

Supreme Commander Anna cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Ahem"

"Something I can do for you?" Ethan responded sarcastically, as he casually glanced at the ornate sword hanging from the ninety three pound girl's waist

"You can admit zat you are an evil vizard and tell us vat your dastardly scheme vas. Oh and I am zee Crown Princess of Arendelle so you vill address me as your highness."

Ethan just looked at the red head and stared for a minute and then replied. "Ok, to start, the word is Wizard with a 'W' and no, I am not one, and once again wizards are not real. Also I have no scheme as I attempted to explain in the hallway earlier before you decided to go all Xena the warrior Princess on me."

"Vell I don't know who zis Princess Xena is, but rest assured zat, _zis_ Princess vill not allow you to hurt my sister."

Ethan let out a loud groan of frustration. "How thick headed are lady, I am not here to hurt anyone I was sent here by accident. Is that clear enough, or do I need to draw you a picture, your Hine- _ass._ "

Because English was not her first language it took a few seconds for Anna to get the insult… but when she did, the Princess grabbed the bars and spoke in anger.

"HOW DARE YOU, DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ZAT I AM ROYALTY!"

"Yes, I get the concept; I just don't give a shit." Ethan replied in a cool tone and then decided to have a little fun. "So you're the Crown Princess, right?"

"Yes" Anna answered with her arms crossed in annoyance at the peasant's lack of respect.

"So where's the Crown? I get that you were in your night clothes earlier, but now that you have changed in to what I assume passes for formal ware around here, shouldn't you have like a tiara or something?"

Anna had honestly never thought about it before. "Ve don't do zat here" she answered defensively.

"OH! That's why you're wearing that ridiculous sword. You're compensating."

Anna's face contorted while her blood started to boil

Ethan then faked a reassuring smile and then took on a tone so gentle; anyone could tell that it was meant to mock. "It's ok; I guess not all Princesses are special."

Anna counted to ten in her head; she would not let this villain get in her head. The Princess let a wave of calm wash over her. "Ok, ve have some-zing for guys like you."

"I guess ve vill see." Ethan replied taunting her accent.

Anna rolled her eyes at the barb and called for a guard. "Bring him in." she ordered in Norwegian.

"Are you sure, your highness." The guard asked, reluctant to subject that horror on any one.

"Very sure" after about a minuet two guards walked over with the largest man Anna had ever seen; he stood seven foot five and weighed five hundred pounds, all hard rock muscle.

As the cell door opened Anna turned to the first guard and asked "What's his name?"

The guard whispered in to her ear.

"What? Oh you've got to be shiting me." Anna replied to the guard after hearing the man's name.

"No, your highness, that's his name."

Once the cell door shut with the huge man inside; Anna grinned from ear to ear. "Zis is Olaf, and he _definitely_ likes varm hugs."

Olaf walked up and looked down at Ethan whose head reached the brute's chest and let out a giggle that Ethan found real disturbing.

"Last chance vizard, tell zee truz or I let Olaf cornhole zee living shit out of you"

"You and Olaf can get bent." Ethan said as he drew back and slammed his fist into the beast face followed by a kick to the outside knee. Ethan's attacks just reflected off of the beast like wads of paper throne at a stone statue. Olaf just grinned as he extended his arms out to grab on to the scientist who was now running away.

Anna let out a maniacal laugh as the cocky intruder ran around in circles.

Ethan shouted out "Call this freak off you crazy bitch!"

"Admit zat you are an evil vizard" was Anna's reply.

"THERE ARE NO WIZARDS, MAGIC IS NOT REAL" Ethan shouted as he spun around to kick Olaf in the nuts and then jumped in the air to land a loud solid punch to the his head. Neither blow had any effect.

"Not bad vizard; zat might have dropped a normal guy. Oh and if magic isn't real zen explain how my sister caught you."

"I can't give you a physics lesson and dodge an ass pirate at the same time." Ethan shouted before Olaf finally caught a hold of him.

Seeing Olaf catch the intruder Anna started to think that maybe she had gone too far, and was about to have the giant called off when she noticed exactly what he was doing. Olaf was sitting on the floor holding the smaller man in his lap grinning in contentment as the monstrous prisoner stroked the time traveler's hair, loving his new pet.

While this was taking place another guard ran up to Anna and asked "You highness, will you need the eunuch much longer because it's time for his bi monthly bath."

"Eunuch?" Anna exclaimed in Norwegian

Ethan gave Anna a death glare as Olaf stroked his head, the Princess's only response was a shrug of her shoulders.

Before any one could say anything else a castle page ran up and spoke while staring at the floor. "Your highness, her majesty the Queen wishes for the prisoner to be brought to the throne room."

Anna looked over to Ethan and spoke. "Vell maybe zee Queen can get some answers out of you"

"I have been trying to give you answers since I got here, you just won't listen."

"Ve are not interested in lies."

"Fine I give up trying to explain this to you, Mabey that blonde chick will see reason."

"SHE IS QUEEN ELSA, AND YOU VILL SHOW HER ZEE REVRENCE SHE IS DUE!" Anna shouted furiously at Ethan's nonchalance.

Chalking up the insane outburst to an insane girl Ethan smiled at Anna as he was led out by the guards, but couldn't resist another chance at getting under the Princesses skin. "I've got to tell you, I don't know who smells worse. Your boy Olaf… or you."

" **VAT?! I AM A PRINCESS. I DO NOT SMELL. I BAZE FOUR TIMES A VEEK, FOR YOUR INFORMATION!** " Anna screamed at the top of her lungs in pure rage.

"This must be one of the off days then." Ethan said as he made a point to wave his hand in front of his nose.

Ethan felt a shove and heard a guard shout "flytte den avskum" **(move it scum)**

… **.**

Elsa sat on her throne examining the items confiscated from the intruder on a table next to her, with great confusion. She opened the small fold of leather and pulled out several small bills with the numbers 20 and 100 printed on them with intricate designs and detailed portraits of distinguished looking men noting that the bills valued at 100 had a picture of Benjamin Franklin. A man she remembered from her own tutelage, she did not recognize the one on the 20 note. Elsa noticed that the bills had different dates printed at the bottom of each note: 2011, 2009, a crisp brand new one with 2015 and a faded one with 1995. Placing what she assumed was money to the side, the young Queen's face contorted in confusion as she pulled out two cards that were composed of a strange smooth and light weight material. One card had the word 'VISA' written on it along with a string of numbers, and a black stripe on the back. The other one perplexed her even more. On the top were the words 'California driver license Department of Motor Vehicles' and had an extremely realistic portrait of the intruder and his Name and address information and an expiration date of 2020. She looked thru the other small pockets in the leather pouch and pulled out another hyper realistic painting very small and very detailed, she assumed that the artist was a world class master. The painting had what looked like a slightly younger version of the intruder and a small pretty woman with short black hair and skin as porcelain white as her own.

Placing the fold of leather and its contents next to the currency notes, Elsa then picked up a small black rectangle which seemed to be made from the same strange material as the cards and held it in her hand feeling on the sides and then accidently pressing a button. The front of the object lit up and displayed the numbers 4:52 pm over a three by three pattern of dots. Touching the smooth almost glass like surface, Elsa jumped at seeing a green line follow the pattern of her finger. The Queen placed it to the side not knowing if it was dangerous magic or not. Looking over the table she saw a few other strange looking trinkets. A wedding band; she would make sure that was returned immediately. She held up what looked to be a folding knife with a button on the side, channeling her inner Anna, the Blonde pushed the button without knowing what would happen, Elsa dropped it to the floor when the blade sprang out.

Two more strange items remained one was twice the length and width of her hand and first appeared to be a thin book until she opened the cover and saw flat device similar to the small black one, Elsa decided to treat this like the other and leave it alone.

Finally she picked up a small device made of the same mystery material only it was white and had buttons on the front and a small slot on the side with a glowing purple crystal inside that was slightly larger than her thumb. 

The pistol was another matter altogether. Colonel Detweiler her head of guards assured her that it was the most advanced pistol in existence and that the machining of its parts were impossibly precise.

Elsa was looked up as a dozen guards escorted Beckett in to the throne room with her sister leading the group.

" _Damn it I told her I would handle this: Oh god she's wearing a sword."_ Elsa thought in annoyance.

The squad leader gave Ethan a shove to the center of the room as Anna walked over to the dais to stand at Elsa's right side.

"Anna I told you to return to our room (after the Gersøg incident, the two started sleeping together). Punzie must be really worried and confused by now." Elsa scolded in a voice just loud enough for her little sister to hear.

"I sent Flynn to go get her and that we would explain everything latter." Anna responded also just loud enough for Elsa to hear.

"Flynn, How much does he know?" Elsa asked not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

Anna's face took on a mischievous grin. "Everything snow bitch."

"ANNA!" Elsa whisper shouted and then continued. "You can't even imagine how much trouble you're in right now."

"Te he he" Anna responded.

Elsa wanted to take Anna to another room and teach her a lesson, but still had a very odd intruder to deal with; but before she could address the man standing before her Anna piped up.

"You vill knell ven you are in zee presence of zee Queen."

"Not gonna happen, freckles." Ethan replied with a cocky smirk.

Anna smiled back and gave a gesture to the guard holding Ethan's arm, and the squad leader took out a baton and whacked the back of Ethan's knee bringing him down with a cry of pain. Though Anna smiled in satisfaction Elsa did not.

Outraged, Elsa leapt from her throne and shouted. "Stop that! I gave no such order." The Queen then turned to her sister. "ANNA! We might need to have a conversation latter."

"Well it got him to Kne…" Before Anna could finish Ethan was rising to his feet. The throbbing pain from his attacked knee was written on his face. Only pride and arrogance helped muscle thru the agony of standing. Needless to say Anna was furious about this.

"Oh, you've got some big brass ones buddy."

"Anna stop." Elsa commanded before the Princess could antagonize the man further.

"Let us start from the beginning; tell us who you are, where you from, and why you are hear." Elsa commanded the time traveler in English.

Ethan looked her up and down and decided that maybe this 'Queen' would listen to reason. "Dr. Ethan Beckett; Los Angeles, California of the year 2015; and purely on accident."

"Ve are not stupid, evil vizard; you are an assassin."

"If I wanted to kill you would be dead already, though one wonders how a kid as clumsy as you isn't already any way." Ethan commented referring to the Princess getting her long sword stuck in a table (If she had been equipped with a saber Ethan would be getting stitched up by the castle surgeon).

"Dr. Beckett I would remind you that my sister is the Princess of Arendelle."

"The _Crown_ Princess I believe." Ethan answered with a smile directed at Anna." Ethan mused while emphasizing Anna's now self-consciousness lack of royal headgear.

"Look I am not an assassin or thief, or any harm to… well where ever this is.

"This is the kingdom of Arendelle, and I believe you"

"What? Elsa." Anna started in her native tongue, but Elsa cut her off with a promise of explanations… with chocolate and hugs latter."

Elsa continued. "DR. Beckett I believe you when you say that you come from the future. Though I am skeptical as to your being here as an accident. The sort of magic needed to perform such a feat would be quite precise."

"Well MS. Elsa I…"

"Queen Elsa." Anna corrected

"Fine; Queen Elsa, It was not magic that brought me here (Ethan desperately wanted to explain that there was no such thing as magic, but knew this was not the time for it.). I used a technological device."

"Technological?" Anna whispered in to Elsa's ear.

"Pertaining to the useful Arts, dear." Elsa replied while patting the hand of the redhead standing next to her. _"I can't put her in my lap in front of all of these people; guess I'll just have to have a consort's throne commissioned for her."_ Elsa thought, not liking that Anna had to stand like everyone else.

Elsa noticed a look of annoyance on Ethan's face due to Anna's interruption _"Wow he's not even trying to hide it."_ The Queen thought, shocked at this man's lack of reverence for royalty.

"Please continue DR. Beckett."

"I doubt that you would understand the details, so let's just say that Alex, my programmer made a huge mistake"

Elsa was about to challenge the arrogant scientist about her not understanding until she had to admit to herself that she probably wouldn't. "What is a programmer?"

Ethan pondered on how to explain that to someone of such a low tech background. "My device requires a special set of instructions, in a special language to work."

"Like a spell?" Elsa conjectured.

"I suppose that would be analogous" Ethan agreed as much as he hatted to admit it.

"HA SO YOU ARE AN EVIL VIZARD" Anna shouted while pointing.

"Oh would you just go play or something while the grownups speak." Ethan said to the Princess in a sardonic tone.

"Hmmph" Anna said as she crossed her arms and looked away with her head tilted upwards.

"And will this Alex be joining us?" Elsa asked, hoping that no other time travelers would be showing up.

"Not unless you've got a sack of weed under that fancy chair of yours." Ethan replied sarcastically, still pissed at Alex.

"Certainly not." Elsa responded, a bit perturbed at the very notion of the 'Devil's lettuce' being anywhere near her throne.

"Oh I got a guy in ze village." Anna blurted out without thinking and then slapped her hand over her mouth as she realized who she had just said that in front of.

"We will definitely be having a conversation latter my little princess." Elsa said to her little sister with a kind smile. Anna's answer to that was a pout.

" _Something off about these two"_ Ethan thought as he watched their exchange. Even though he couldn't speak or understand a word of Norwegian, Ethan could tell that something was just a little peculiar by the two sisters' body language.

"Queen Elsa, I was sent here accidentally. I have no agenda or designs upon your kingdom or any other nation. I have neither the need nor desire to interfere with 19'th century affairs; and I only wish to return to my own time." Ethan addressed in the politest way he could think off.

"I believe you sir, however: you assaulted two guards and resisted arrest." Elsa responded before Anna called out "Not to mention your blatant defiance of royalty!" (Anna was never the type of noble that expected peasants to meekly cower in her presence and would almost always tell civilian commoners to just call her Anna; but Ethan really pisses her off.)

"Yes well, I can dismiss the resisting arrest and defiance…"

"He should get a hundred lashes…"

"ANNA" Elsa said in a warning tone, that said 'cut it out or else'.

Elsa then looked to the two guards who Ethan had incapacitated earlier. "Gentlemen do you wish to press charges for assault and battery against the foreigner?"

Both guards shook their heads and said " No, your majesty." Nordic men are a proud and tough bunch, So they obviously did not want to further dishonor themselves with a trial and the like.

"Well then I see no reason to detain you Doctor Beckett, do you require any assistance from us."

"No I only need one of the devices on the table to reopen temporal vortex."

"vakter, løslate ham" **(** **guards, release him)** Elsa ordered, and the squad all backed away from the traveler.

Ethan nodded his head politely to Elsa and walked over to the table that was placed in front of the two of sisters, and then the most unfortunate thing happened. The D.H.D. beeped twice while a red led flashed, alerting that a vortex could be opened in that location; and Anna saw it. Drawing the conclusion that the weird box that somehow flashed an unnatural red light while making this sick noise was dangerous.

" **AHH EVIL VIZARD MAGIC!"** Anna screamed and then drew her sword lightning fast brought it down in a hard arc, slicing the D.H.D. in half. When the steel blade made contact with the Energon crystal it did the impossible… it split into with a great burst of purple light.

" **NOOOOOO!"** Ethan screamed as the Princess destroyed his way home. Ethan dropped to the floor and picked up the two halves of the crystal; both a dull black color. Ethan wouldn't need a lab to tell you that the crystal was done emitting Chronotrons.

" **WHAT THE FUCK, HOW …THAT CRYSTAL WAS INDESTRUCTABLE AND YOU JUST CUT IT IN HALF WITH SOME STUPID SWORD!** " Ethan shouted at the Princess.

" **MY SWORD IS NOT STUPID, YOU'RE STUPID!"**

"Ethan recoiled at her childish comeback and then lost it. **"YOU IDIOTIC, GOD DAMN BITCH. I'M STRNADED HERE NOW BECAUSE A LITTLE LIGHT SCARED YOU. HOW FUCKING RETARTED ARE YOU?"**

" **STOP THAT, YOU WILL NOT SCREAM AT MY LITTLE SISTER LIKE THAT!"** Elsa shouted in her most authoritative voice. Just because the man was right and even justified, Elsa would not stand by as someone spoke so horribly to her little princess.

"DR. Beckett, I am truly sorry for all of this, It is very late and I'm sure we are all very tired. I promise you sir that all of the kingdoms resources will be put at your disposal for the repair of your device. Until you are able to return to you own century, you will be a guest of the crown." Elsa said to Ethan before turning to glare at Anna who now wore an embarrassed look on her face.

Ethan chuckled at that while he pondered the situation. With time he could devise 19'th century analogues for the D.H.D.'s electronics, but he wouldn't know where to start on fixing the Energon Crystal.

"Well If I exercise regularly and maintain a healthy diet, I might just live long enough to see the invention of the telephone" Ethan said sarcastically aloud.

 **Authors Note: This is the chapter I have been waiting to write since I started this story three months ago. You will see the plot start to form soon, we are still very much at the beginning.**

 **I am assuming that most of you knew that the story was headed in this direction. At some point the two story tangents would converge. I meant for this to happen from the beginning. The scene where Ethan and Molly were at Johns Hopkins hospital was the very first thing I wrote for this story.**

 **As we all know Elsa and Anna are not the push overs that Ethan thought that they would be when he first tried to escape. He found out really fast that Elsa was nothing to scoff at.**

 **Leave it to Anna to break the unbreakable :-)**

 **Thank you for reading and following, please review.**

{Ethan says that he just wants to leave. Elsa agrees and has the guards release him. As he walks to retrieve his property. the dhd makes a beeping noise indicating that a return window is now open. Before he can get to it Anna hears the beeping and sees the flashing light. Thinking that it is 'evil vizard magic' and smashes it with her sword (she enters the room wearing a saber because ethan is dangerous ) cutting the dhd along with the energon crystal in half. Ethan and Anna argue and scream at each other until elsa intervene ethan makes sarcastic remake about living to see the telephone}


	12. Chapter 12

**Divergence (Chapter 12)**

"Sit" Elsa said pointing at their bed as she and her little sister entered there room.

Anna sat on the edge of the mattress with her head down; she knew she was going to get an ear full.

"Where do we start first Anna? I asked you to wait in our room for a reason."

"What? Flynn came and got Punzie."

"You know certainly well, that I'm talking about our new guest."

"Guest! He should still be in the dungeon."

"Oh, speaking of dungeons, I have received a full report on your activities there." Elsa said in her big sister voice.

Anna started to giggle, "You should have seen him running around in circles."

"ANNA! That is what I am talking about. We now have an extreme wild card to deal with. I won't even pretend that I know how to deal with this situation, a situation that you have placed us in."

"Elsa, how was I supposed to know what the crazy magic box was for?"

"You couldn't have, just like I didn't have any way of knowing what it was. That is why I left the damn thing alone."

"Well I'm sorry that I broke it, but it was scary and he's an evil wizard and stuff."

"Anna, do you have any proof that he is a wizard or any other magical being, other than the portal he fell thru? Which he claims is technologically created."

"Well you saw how he almost escaped."

"Yes and what was magical about any of his actions?

"He over powered the hallway guards."

"That man is as big as Kristoff and from what I observed Ex-military of some sort" Elsa added.

"He destroyed your ice with a magic weapon."

"He had a gun Anna, albeit an insanely powerful and advanced gun, none the less it is just a machine."

"Well… he is disrespectful and evil."

"He was frightened, and who could blame him. Anna, our world must be very alien to him. As strange as DR. Beckett seems to us, is probably as strange as we seem to him." Elsa said as she sat down next to her little sister.

"No one asked him to come here." Anna said defensively.

"And he would already be gone, if a certain Princess had done as she was instructed to; and not shown up with a SWORD tied to her waist."

Anna looked away realizing that the situation was indeed her fault.

"So Anna, to summarize: You disobeyed me, when I told you to return to our quarters. You disobeyed me when you conducted your _un_ authorized interrogation; Anna what made you think that I would approve of you using the threat of prison rape as an intimidation technique, what do you think our trip to the Tar Det Opp I Ræva correctional facility was for in the first place? You even further disobeyed me by acting on your own in the throne room; first when you had the guard force Beckett to his knees with a blow from a baton. Second, you drew your sword and destroyed that technological device. Anna I am the Queen and in that throne room no one, not even you, so much scratches their nose without my approval. So now we have a man from one hundred and seventy five years in the future stranded in our castle and if he cannot repair his time travel device, I as Queen will be responsible for his safety and well-being for the rest of his life."

"I'm really sorry. I should have listened to you." Anna said in a small voice.

"Yes Anna you should have, but instead you disobeyed your big sister, and you're Queen. However you have been making lots of progress recently, so I will let you off with a warning this time."

"YAY" Anna exclaimed as she hugged the platinum blonde.

"Don't cheer just yet. You are on probation for the time being, that means best behavior at all times, this is your last chance to not receive repercussions. If you misbehave again during this probation period, I will punish you."

"Te, he, he" Anna giggled again.

"Anna I do not know what you find funny about me having to reprimand you. Do you understand that this is a serious matter?

"Yes ma'am, I'll be good" Anna struggled, but managed to say without bursting in to a giggle fit;

Elsa's voice softened as she pulled Anna into her lap, "Believe it or not Anna, I do not like scolding you, I love you." She kissed her girlfriend tenderly. "So please behave"

"Ok, but I still think he's an evil wizard here to assassinate you." Anna commented as she climbed in to the taller girl's lap.

"Well if he is, you can always throw another chair leg at him." Elsa teased, now in girlfriend mode.

"Hmmph. So you're not mad anymore?" Anna ventured.

"Well my little princess, there is still the matter of Flynn Ryder knowing all about our little 'session' with Punzie."

Anna gulped and asked with dread. "Tickle time?"

"You've got it. Now undress while I retrieve the feather."

With a nervous tremble, Anna started to unlace her bodice as Elsa walked over to a dresser.

…..

Kai opened the door to the guest room and spoke to Ethan in English. "Please pull on this rope if you need anything Doctor."

"Thank you Mr. Kai. The room looks nice" (this was Ethan's honest opinion; the room was filled out with primitive, yet elegant fixtures). "Could you tell me where the facilities are for this floor?"

"Facilities?" Kai asked in confusion.

"The toilet." Ethan clarified.

"Toilet? Doctor."

"Where do I go when I need to piss?"

Kai pointed to a brass chamber pot like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh that's just great." Ethan replied with a shake of his head.

The housecarl merely bowed and walked away. Still perplexed by the chamber pot issue, Ethan looked around the room. It occurred to him that everything in the guest suite was handmade, thus making the furnishings extremely expensive. Looking to the table he saw a corked bottle that had the word 'Akvavit' written on the label. _"This must be the good shit."_ Ethan thought as he held the bottle looking it over.

A few minutes later Ethan was approaching a young woman of about seventeen dusting a vase in the hall. Unbeknownst to Ethan this was the Queen's personal maid Madeleine.

"Hello there, how are you tonight?" The time traveler asked with a charming smile.

"Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais je ne parle que français" **(I'm sorry sir, but I only speak French)**. The girl said trying to hide her blush with a feather duster.

"eh bien, il est ironique que je dois utiliser le langage de l'amour de dire bonjour à la plus belle femme dans le château." **(Well then, it's ironic that I must use the language of love to say hello to the most beautiful woman in the castle)** Ethan replied in French.

The young maid couldn't even make eye contact with the man as she gasped in shock from hearing her own language. Then older man then took her by the chin and gently lifted her face up to, look her in the eyes. "Non, rien de tout cela mon petit pudique pétale de rose" **(No, none of that my bashful little rose petal).** Ethan was shocked by how easy this was going.

"oui, pétale de rose, qui est ce que je vais vous appeler. aimez-vous ça? ( **yes, rose petal, that's what I'll call you. do you like that?)**.

"Oui monsieur" **(yes sir)**

"afin pétale de rose, avez-vous travaillé dans le château de long?" ( **so rose petal, have you worked in the castle long?).** Ethan asked, while he lifted his hand and let a finger slide thru her hair; The young chamber maid was now as red as a stop sign.

"cinq ans, mon seigneur. depuis que je suis de douze." **(five years, my lord. since I was twelve).**

"non, pas seigneur, docteur" **(no, not lord, doctor).**

"S'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi docteur" **(please forgive me doctor).**

"Ne pense rien à ce sujet. Aimeriez-vous un verre de Akvavit?" **(Think nothing of it. Would you like a glass of Akvavit?)** Ethan asked as held up the bottle.

"Oui, je l'ai seulement eu une fois cependant. Il est la boisson d'un noble, pas fait pour des gens comme moi." **(yes, i have only had it once though. It is a noble's drink, not meant for the likes of me.)**

"Nonsense, ces trucs col piqûres ne sont pas plus méritants que tout autre" **(Nonsense, Those stuff collared pricks are no more deserving than anyone else)** Ethan said before offering his arm and asking "Aimeriez-vous revenir à ma chambre pour boire un verre?" **(Would you like to come back to my room for a drink?)**

"Oui docteur" **(yes doctor).** Madeleine said bravely as she took the offered arm and allowed the foreign gentleman to escort her to his room while tossing her feather duster to the floor and wearing a huge grin on her face.

" _This should get her to open up… in more ways than one."_ Beckett thought realizing her could get a lot more than just information from the girl.

…..

Anna was trembling as Elsa made blueish purple ice chains and shackles to restrain Anna at each bed post by an ankle or wrist.

"No Elsa please don't, I'll be a good girl." Anna weakly begged of the older blonde girl.

Elsa stood by the bed holding a long peacock feather, leaned in to kiss Anna's forehead. "Who's been a naughty little sister? You have, yes you have." The cotton topped woman said in a sultry voice while kissing the redhead all over.

"Te, he, he" The younger one giggled.

The Queen reached over and cupped one of Anna's breasts." So you thought it would be funny to tell Flynn about you and Punzie ravishing me senseless?"

"It was kind of funny." Anna offered meekly.

Elsa gave a twirl of her fingers and a pile of snow landed on Anna's stomach, and then said "Well who's the snow bitch now?"

Anna burst in to a fit of laughter. "Oh my god you are such a dork. Ha, Ha, Ha…. That's probably the corniest thing I ever heard."

Elsa's cheeks started to turn red from embarrassment and irritation at the teenage redhead tied up nude on her bed; that was laughing at her.

"Ok, baby sister, since you like to laugh; let's get you started." The Queen said calmly and then proceeded to start tickling Anna's underarms with the long peacock feather.

"Ahhh… Ha, Ha, Ha…Elsa stop…Ha, Ha, Ha… I'm sorry… ahhh…"

…..

Madeleine was leaning into Ethan's shoulder as they sat on the small divan; she was taking gulps on her second glass of Akvavit; while Ethan slowly sipped on his still half full first glass. The liquorish and caraway seed flavored spirt was an acquired taste that seemed very foreign to his North American pallet.

"Si tout le royaume a été gelé pendant trois jours?" **(So the whole kingdom was frozen for three days?)**

"Oui, il était seulement l'amour que la princesse avait pour sa sœur qui a fait la glace disparaître." **(yes, it was only the love that the Princess had for her sister that made the ice go away.)**

"Donc, ils sont consacrés à l'autre." **(So they are devoted to one another.)**

" Il est vrai amour, avec ces deux." **(It is true love, with those two.)**

Madeleine placed her palm on Ethan's chest. "Cela est si belle, les seules personnes qui me parlent sont monsieur Kai et la reine. Je suis si seul." **(This is so nice, the only people who talk to me are mister Kai and the Queen. I am so lonely.)**

Ethan flashed a devilish grin as he refilled the maid's glass with more of the local liquor. "ne vous inquiétez pas, ma rose pétale. Je vais vous tenir toute la nuit." **(fret not, my rose petal. I will hold you all night.)**

Madeleine sat up and hopped into Ethan's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and spoke in to his ear. "Cela sonne bien, mais laisse baiser comme des lapins en premier." **(That sounds great, but let's fuck like bunnies first.)**

…..

Anna's face was beet red from laughing and breathing hard while sweat dripped from her hairline. Elsa chuckled as she released the magical restraints and then climbed on top of Anna. With a wave of the young sorceress's hand her ice dress dissolved leaving her on top of Anna wearing nothing but her golden tiara and a smile.

"Now you'll be a good girl, won't you my love."

Anna slowly nodded, she was far too out of breath to speak.

"Excellent" Elsa said and then leaned down to passionately kiss the younger girl.

"I love you, my Snow Queen." Anna said as she looked up into Elsa's bright blue eyes.

The blonde then placed her palms on Anna's shoulders, allowing there bare breast to rub against one another; porcelain white mingling with Champaign pink.

"Stay still my little princess" Elsa said as she pulled Anna's legs up and apart. The Queen licked her lips as she looked at the eighteen year old's dripping wet opening and thatch of fiery red hair.

Bringing her fingers to the Princess's center; Elsa used her thumb and index finger to open Anna's slick hole. The Queen leaned in to take a quick whiff of the girl's musk. And then started to flick her tongue over the teen's pink flower.

"Ahhh… ELSA."

…..

Elsa's eyes opened and glanced to the clock on her night stand, it was seven thirty in the morning. The young queen looked down and saw her sister's head lying on her chest. Anna's eyes were closed and she had a big smile on her face, and of course a huge rats nest of hair.

Elsa let her hand softly stroke the back of the young woman's head. "Anna, time to wake up my little princess." She said and leaned down to kiss the Princess on the forehead.

Anna stirred a little and then tightened her grip on Elsa and mumbled out, "I love you Elsa."

"I love you too. Come on the day has to start."

"Can't we just stay in bed all day?"

Elsa seriously considered doing just that, but then remembered that she was the Queen and had duties to attend to. Sighing the platinum blonde was about to kiss Anna again and disappoint her, when a knock came to the door. Assuming it was her maid, the Queen called out in French. "Revenir dans vingt minutes Madeleine" **(Come back in twenty minutes Madeleine)**

"It's Kai, you majesty."

" _That's odd, Madeleine never shirks her responsibilities."_ She thought and then dismissed it as maybe the young French girl was having an off morning.

"Very well Kai, hold on a moment." Elsa said as she waved her hands to make a simple gown of ice, while Anna quickly hid under the quilts and blankets.

Elsa smirked at the small bundle of bedding and then spoke. "Come in Kai."

"With a bow Kai began. "Your majesty, I am sorry to disturb but what arrangements would you like to be made about the… new guest."

Elsa then realized that the only thing she had accomplished was getting everyone to bed peacefully, and that the 'Beckett' issue still had to be addressed. "Kai have brunch served at nine for me, Anna, Rapunzel, and Flynn. Oh and if Kristoff is around invite him too."

"Will that be all for brunch your, majesty?" Kai asked with a look that said you forgot someone.

Elsa thought for a couple of seconds and then chuckled. "Yes well, I suppose that Doctor Beckett should be invited too."

"Mother fucker!" Elsa and kai heard a voice mumble out in frustration.

"Did you hear something, your majesty?" Kai asked.

Trying her best to not stammer, Elsa spoke in another chuckle. "I'm sure that was nothing. We know that voices carry throughout the castle. Can't be hearing ghosts now can we."

"Of course, my Queen. Shall I awaken Princess Anna first?"

"Um, no I will attend to the Princess, You just handle the others."

"Understood, Your Majesty. I shall take my leave."

"Excellent, Thank you Kai."

Once the housekarl left Elsa shut the door and stomped over to the bed and yanked the covers off of her little sister who was still curled up like a sleeping cat. "ANNA! That little outburst almost got us caught."

Anna looked up pouting "Do we have to have the evil wizard for brunch?"

"Yes Anna, I have to come up with a long term solution for the problem you caused." Elsa answered with crossed arms.

"Ok"

"Now get dressed, and wait ten minutes after I leave, before you do."

Anna nodded her head and started to search for her dress.

"Oh, and Anna." Elsa said as she walked over to give the redhead a hug and kiss.

"Yes Elsa" Anna asked as she looked up at her lover.

"Language, that's one" the taller blonde patted her on the head

"Aww"

…..

Ethan awoke to a knocking on the door. "Who is it?"

"Kai, Doctor Beckett; The Queen has invited you to brunch at nine."

"Sounds like a plan." Ethan answered back before realizing that what century he was in.

"I'm sorry doctor..." Kai said confused

"Yes, I would be delighted to attend."

"Thank you, Doctor Beckett. Oh there is just one more thing."

"Yes"

"Je sais que vous êtes là Madeleine. Soyez sûr de faire le lit quand il quitte" **(I know that you are in there Madeleine. Be sure to make the bed when he leaves)** Kai knew he heard a yelp when he said that.

Walking away with a smile Kai thought "two in one morning, this castle is becoming so scandalous."

…..

The two sisters sat side by side, holding hands under the table. With Rapunzel and Flynn seated across from them with Kristoff on Anna's side.

Elsa briefly made eye contact with Flynn, who gave her a knowing grin. The Queen maintained her composer and spoke to the former rouge. "Prince Flynn, it has come to my attention that you have been made privy to an incident involving Anna, Rapunzel, and myself. Just so we have an understanding; if you say a single word about I will freeze you solid."

"Not a word, you majesty, it is a private matter. Wouldn't you agree mistress rapunz…?" Flynn stopped half way through his sentence when the temperature dropped fifty degrees instantly.

As everyone else in the room started to shiver Flynn looked to Elsa and repeated "I'm sorry" over and over again. With a smile she brought the room back up to normal.

Kai walked in and announced. "DR. Ethan Beckett"

Ethan walked in to the room where he was given a seat at the end of the six person table opposite from Elsa.

"Queen Elsa" Ethan said with a polite nod of his head that shocked everyone else at the table.

That was the way one monarch greeted another. Anna fumed at his arrogance.

Looking over to the Princess of Arendelle, Ethan didn't even nod. "Morning freckles."

"Good morning evil vizard" Anna said before leaning over to Kristoff assuming that it would be her job to translate. "Dette er legen Ethan Beckett en ond trollmann fra fremtiden." **(This is doctor Ethan Beckett an evil wizard from the future.)**

Kristoff just looked at the guy skeptically and then responded "En ond trollmann? Er du sikker på at Anna." **(An evil wizard? Are you sure Anna?)**

"Ahem" Elsa said before Anna could reply to Kristoff

"Doctor Beckett, Allow me to introduce Crown Princess Rapunzel and her husband Prince Consort Flynn Ryder of Corona."

"Ell oh dak tare Belkit" Rapunzel said in very poor English, she had only started learning the language after she was reunited with her family. Regardless of the poor pronunciation Ethan still smiled genuinely and nodded his head in the same fashion he had done to Elsa.

"A pleasure good doctor." Flynn said extending his hand to Ethan; The Coronan thief's previous profession had necessitated the mastery of several languages.

"Det er ikke noe godt om ham" **(There is nothing good about him)** Anna said dryly to Flynn as Ethan shook it.

"Anna" Elsa said in a warning tone.

Anna then looked over to Ethan and spoke with a great amount of disdain. "Zis is Kristoff Bjorgman, Zee Royal Ice Master and Deliverer."

Ethan purposely looked around Anna and spoke to Kristoff "Good to meet you Master Bjorgman, and from the way your eyes have been following the conversation, would it be fair to say that your English is sufficient?

"Actually Doctor Beckett, My English is fluent." Kristoff responded with the same flawless pronunciation that Elsa commanded.

A pin drop could have been heard as the four royals' jaws dropped. Ethan and Kristoff sat there quietly until Kristoff finally spoke up.

"Let me guess; since I am just a commoner that harvests ice for a living, I am obviously to dull witted to master a foreign language.

Anna turned to her friend with a look of shame. "Kristoff Jeg beklager. Det er bare ... HVORDAN? du ble oppdratt av jævla troll, hvordan vet du engelsk?" **(Kristoff I'm sorry. It's just… HOW? you were raised by fucking trolls, How do you know English?)**

"Anna språk, er at to" **(Anna language, that's two)** Elsa said forcefully.

"Anna stuck her tongue out at Elsa.

"Grande Pabbie taught me" Kristoff replied in English and then turned to Ethan.

"So what brings you to Arendelle Evil Wizard" he asked with a laugh.

Anna fumed as Ethan and Kristoff had a good laugh at her expense.

"It wasn't intentional Master Bjorgman; I came here by accident."

"Oh Kristoff is fine." The blonde ice worker said, not one for formalities.

"I'm Ethan by the way; I only have my students call me DR. Beckett."

"Students? Well DR. Beckett (Elsa of course IS one for formalities) I assume you're a teacher of some sorts." Elsa asked.

"Vell obviously someone has to train zee next generation of evil vizards" the redhead said spitefully

"Anna" Elsa said sternly, giving another warning while thinking _"You pushing it Anna."_

"I am a physics Professor at the University of California in Los Angeles."

"What is that?" Flynn asked the foreigner.

Before he could answer a crew of servants led by a chef came in to the room pushing carts loaded with covered plates.

"Ah, smoked salmon soufflé I believe." Elsa said as she sniffed the air as every mouth at the table watered, except for Ethan's.

"Sounds delightful" Ethan said with his best forced smile, _"god I hate salmon"._

The chef stepped forward and cleared his throat. "If it pleases her majesty, I present a salmon soufflé with a serving of whipped sweet potatoes."

Every one applauded and Elsa took a moment to translate for Ethan.

As the servants walked around the table placing plates of food on the table as the chef carried one dish over to Kristoff and set it in front. "A special meal was made for you my good man, by order of the queen."

As the chef lifted the metal cover the mountain man's eyes grew wide and his face beamed with joy. The plate held a dozen raw carrots. Everyone at the table besides Ethan looked at Elsa with shock. "enda en dronning vet når nok er nok" **(even a Queen knows when enough is enough)**

"Takk, Deres Majestet." **(Thank you, your majesty.)**

"Elsa er fine. Kristoff du er og har vært en god mann. En som jeg anser en venn." **(Elsa is fine. Kristoff you are and have been a good man. One that I consider a friend.)**

It was more guilt than anything else that made Elsa resend Kristoff's sentence. She would feel like a total hypocrite after the previous night.

The six of them ate there meal pleasantly until desert arrived; chocolate pudding with powdered sugar.

The servant intended no harm, being new to serving royalty meant that he was unaware of certain protocols and accidentally served Ethan's bowl before Anna's. If it had been any other person on earth the Princess would have thought nothing of it. However since it was the time traveler Anna scowled at the boy and then looked at Ethan in shock as he started to eat his pudding before her bowl had arrived.

"Vell, someone should have taught you better manners."

"What am I holding the spoon wrong?" Ethan asked Anna sarcastically.

"I am a Princess and you are a peasant, vat makes you think that you can start before me.

Ethan placed his spoon down and looked at Anna while smiling. "Hmm let's see, I invented time travel, in a thousand years people will remember my name. Tell me, who is going to remember the crown _less_ Princess?"

Anna screamed in rage and threw a hand full of pudding her bowl at Ethan.

ANNA! Elsa cried out in shock and horror; as everyone watched the pudding land on Ethan's face.

The Queen stood and spoke in her most regal voice. "Doctor Beckett, please accept my most humble apologies." Ethan was too shocked to become angry as he wiped away the pudding with a linen napkin.

Elsa then made a bee line for Anna and grabbed her wrist. The platinum blonde berated her little sister as she drug her out the door and could still be heard as the two royals went down the hall.

"Det har ikke engang vært tjuefire timer, og du trekker et stunt som dette. Du må ha trodd jeg spilte da jeg sa jeg ville straffe deg. Vel nå kommer til å få det!" **(It hasn't even been twenty four hours, and you pull a stunt like this. You must have thought I was playing when I said I would punish you. Well now you are going to get it!)**

"Well that was entertaining." Ethan mused out loud to everyone left at the table.

"The real entertainment is where those two are going." Flynn said laughing until Punzie elbowed him in the ribs.

Changing the subject, Rapunzel attempted to start a conversation with Ethan. "Dak tor do u tink dat u vill make re par du er devikes?"

Ethan struggled to comprehend the young brunette's pronunciation sensing the problem, Flynn interceded for his wife." What blondie means to say is; do you think you can repair your time travel machine?"

"The Dial Home Device itself can be mended with a few laden jars and some wraps of copper wire… And I guess I can instruct your black smiths on making nickel chromium alloys; unfortunately the heart of the device is this." Ethan withdrew the two halves of the damaged crystal.

"This is what is left of the Energon crystal. Without a functioning replacement I'm stuck here" Ethan added that last part with some irritation before holding up the two halves for all to see.

"Ethan may I look at that." Kristoff said as he looked at the damaged Energon crystal with a feeling of recognition.

As the ice harvester held the two pieces a wave of realization rolled over him. "This is the Stone of Eternity! How? How could you possibly have this?" The ice harvester's eyes lowered did you steal this."

"Well yes, actually I did steal it. From a museum in the year nineteen ninety one. I have no idea how they acquired them."

"I've hit a few museums in my time. The last one was the Kunstkamera in St. Petersburg." Flynn started to boast and then reminisce. Punzie then elbowed him in the ribs again; making the former thief add "Though those days are behind me, for now I am married to the fair Princess of Corona."

Rapunzel then smiled and kissed Ryder's cheek.

"This indestructible, don't tell me Anna managed to break this with a sword?" Kristoff said to Ethan with a look of bewilderment."

"Does she break stuff often?" Ethan asked the table.

"Well she did set a carriage on fire." Flynn mentioned

"It was an accident" Kristoff responded, quickly defending his ex-girlfriend.

"Any way, Ethan I can't make any promises, but my Grande Pabbie might be able to do something about this. Matter of fact he might be the only person on Earth who can."

"Well then after The Queen is done yelling at freckles, maybe we can give him a visit and I can return home. _And not spend the rest of my life pissing into a brass flowerpot_ " Beckett said then thought.

"Well there is probably some yelling going on between those two, but I don't think its Elsa doing the screaming." Flynn said before Punzie elbowed his ribs once again while Kristoff filled Ethan in on the details of the trolls.

…..

 **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

 **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"I can't believe you would do that Anna!"

 **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"You are the Crown Princess of Arendelle, you were raised better!"

 **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"I warned you, I gave you every chance; but no, you had to act out!"

 **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Mabey after this the lesson will sink in!"

 **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Tears dripped from Anna's eyes and landed on the carpeted floor of their room. The burning sensation building inside the skin of her bared (and now red) bottom flowed thru every inch of the red head as she shuddered with every strike of the pale and slender hand while lying face down over her sister's lap. The heat growing in her bottom was too much and Anna finally cried out… in pure ecstasy.

" **YES, YES, HARDER, HARDER"**

" **DAMN IT ANNA, THIS IS A PUNISHMENT, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO ENJOY IT!** Elsa shouted in frustration.

" **YES PUNISH ME, I'VE BEEN A BAD GIRL, OH GOD DAMN I'VE BEEN A BAD GIRL!"** Anna yelled as she clenched her fist, taking each smack with joy and anticipation of the next one.

" **SINCE WHEN DO YOU LIKE THIS?"** a flabbergasted Elsa asked

" **SINCE WE STARTED DOING IT."**

" **ANNA!"**

 **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

 **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

 **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

 **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

 **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK...**

…..

Ethan glanced back and forth as the two royals retook their seats; he noticed Anna letting out a yelp as she gingerly sat on her chair next to Elsa, and then started to grin ear to ear. The Queen just pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"Well we have a plan involving… trolls. Come on really… Trolls" Ethan said to Elsa first and the turning back to Kristoff.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING AND FOLOWING, PLEASE REVIEW** (even if it's to tell me I suck)


End file.
